Fairy Tail Hotel
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Mirajane is the owner of the prestigious Fairy Tail Hotel and wants to make it the number one hot spot for weddings! She thinks she's an amazing wedding planner, but that will be put to the test due to an accident leading her to have six weddings in one week. Nalu. Gale. Jerza. Mendy. Gruvia. Baccana. NO LONGER IN PROGRESS! UPDATES REGULARLY!
1. Six Weddings!

**BlackLynx17: UPDATED! I updated chapter one because it was lacking some details, had some things that conflicted with the future chapters, and had tiny mistakes. Please re-read so you are all up to date with the future chapters. Thank you for waiting patiently so long for this story to start updating, I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Six Weddings?!

* * *

A young, unmarried woman, between the ages of 21-29, no way in her 30's where did you hear that? Sits alone at her desk gnawing away on the back of her pen. It's a late night, she's suppose to be home in her bed right now watching re-runs of dramas on her small television set, but instead she's sitting here at her desk going over her schedule for the next couple of weeks.

"Six weddings, how in the world did this happen?" She mumbles to herself, fiddling with her thumbs.

Six weddings... all in the same week, thankfully not all on the same day or else she'd break down from all this pressure. It was a mistake, an honest mistake her new employee made that she should have been fired over, but with Mirajane being the saint she is, decided to give her another chance... she didn't know how she was going to pull all of this off though. Six weddings; the most she's ever handled was three all in the same week and that was pretty hectic. Her hotel almost burned down because of those three weddings and now she was having six?!

She didn't get to where she was today by giving up though, especially when the going got tough. Nothing was going to tarnish her reputation, her hotel's reputation of being the best marriage spot in Tokyo!... Almost! Hopefully! Right now she's in the top 50 list, which is pretty good, but if she's able to pull off six weddings who knows? She might get into the top 10 and then be number 1!

Mirajane puffs out her cheeks and nods her head, pulling her folders down in front of her. She spreads them all out on her desk and takes a sip of her tea. She has six weeks to prepare for these six weddings, which isn't a lot, but she's accomplished miracles before. One was already done and planned for, the Dragneel wedding between her little sister and her boyfriend Natsu Dragneel. His brother, Zeref, had RSVP months in advance and Mirajane wants her little sister's wedding to be perfect in every single way possible, which is why she's pulling out all the stops. She completely completely renovated the terrace for the wedding reception, reserved the largest ballroom for the wedding to happen at, the best and most expensive honeymoon she could afford (which was a luxurious trip to Hawaii for two weeks at a 5 star hotel). Everything was ready and set and triple checked for their wedding; all she had to do was accept the orders and deliveries that were sure to come soon and she knows her staff can handle that.

Mirajane places that folder away before opening up the next one. The Redfox wedding: a sweet, young girl named Levy McGarden marrying her sweetheart Gajeel Redfox. Mirajane remembers meeting them well and could see the excitement emitting from Levy; her fiance didn't look like the type who would ever marry and settle down, which is why the young girl probably looked so happy. Mirajane wants to give her the best wedding possible, even if she didn't know her personally, because it really seemed like they was the only one for each other. Mirajane saw the love in her eyes for the man and knew if he never wanted them to get married she would have agreed, but he broke down for her meaning that he probably loves her just as much as she does. They ordered the second most expensive wedding set her hotel offers and Mirajane almost gave away the grandest ballroom reserved for her sister, but even if everything they were getting was second best Mirajane sure was going to make it feel like first best.

The folder labeled Gryder wedding really had Mirajane sigh out loudly to herself. Arranged marriage. She didn't think those kind of things still existed, but it seems that she's wrong. Wendy Marvell, such a cutie pie, barely turned 18 a month ago, and her parents are marrying her off to a man nearly twice her age who didn't look interested at all when they met for the first time. Mest Gryder didn't seem mean, answered all the questions asked of him politely, and seemed to take care of his fiance well enough answering questions she herself didn't have the answer too. She looked so scared and frightened to be in the room the first time, but it was because of Mirajane. It couldn't have been because of Mest since he was the one the girl hid behind and cuddled with throughout the whole meeting. She must have liked the man, if not loved romantically, but Mirajane saw it nothing more than that. He didn't love her, simply cared, and she was too young to know about love. She should have turned down this wedding; Mirajane doesn't support arranged marriages, but Wendy had looked so happy walking through the gardens with her arm looped around her fiance's and she remembers the small smile that he tried to hide appear on Mest's face. She may have been forced to marry him instead of the prince charming she always dreamed about, but that didn't mean she couldn't have her dream wedding.

The Groh wedding didn't seem too complicated; all the couple ordered was a simple wedding with full access to the bar in the hotel. Nothing really to worry about; that was probably going to be her easiest one of the week. All she had to do was hire a few extra guards around the bar to help the drunk guests return to their suites and not harass anyone else and everything would be fine.

Another easy one would be the Fullbuster wedding between Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockster, two names she knows well. They run one of the biggest water and ice companies in Japan. Although she didn't know the two people personally when she first met them, their last names spoke for themselves. A very, very simple wedding just between the two of them. They only reserved enough guests for ten people, which is the smallest amount Mirajane's ever seen for a wedding at her hotel. She didn't know why they didn't want all the bells and whistles, but the two seemed to keep to themselves during their interview. Maybe they didn't like the attention and just wanted family and close friends to their wedding, who knows? It wasn't her place to judge.

The actual smallest wedding though had to be the... Scarlet Wedding. She wasn't expecting to meet a woman who could have easily passed as a beautiful model and a man who kept his hood on the entire time, barely speaking. All they had were each other, she was told during their meeting. They had to leave behind their friends, their families, their whole lives to be together and despite Erza's protests, her fiance wanted to use part of their saved up money to give her a wedding. It brought tears to Mirajane's eyes, still does thinking about it now, and she made sure to charge them the cheapest prices and threw in so many things their wedding was practically free. What could she say? She was a sucker for romance.

And that's all there is to it. Mirajane closes the last folder and sighs out to herself. Now that wasn't so bad, not that bad at all. Six weddings sounds like a lot, but when she broke it down only two of them were huge. One was inside of the gardens, the other inside of a bar, and the last two didn't care how big or small their place was as long as they got married. Totally doable. She thought she'd be here all night trying to figure out these weddings, but it only took an hour. Mirajane packs up all her things, stacking her folders together and taking them with her before she turns the light off in her office. She decides to return to her room to finish up her plans for the weddings to come.

In six weeks Fairy Tail Hotel was going to become the number 1 spot for weddings!


	2. Dragneel Brothers

**BlackLynx17: UPDATE! I erased the second chapter that had nothing but author's notes and replaced it with the real chapter of Fairy Tail Hotel. I will be posting up one more chapter before you get regularly weekly updates. Thanks again for waiting so long for the story, hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for reading. Please, please review for the story and tell me your favorite parts or what made you laugh.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Dragneel Brothers

* * *

Natsu scratches at his chin over and over again. His brother turns his attention away from the window to look at him and raises a single eyebrow.

"You okay there Natsu?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Natsu mumbles to himself.

"Alright then," Zeref says looking back out of the window.

He observes all the buildings passing them by before he starts to hear that irritating itch again. Natsu begins to scratch at his chin once more, paying no mind to the annoying noise he's making.

"You aren't nervous, are you?"

Natsu stops scratching and scoffs at his brother, "me? Nervous? Why would I be? I was the one who proposed to her. I mean if I was nervous I would have never asked her to marry me. I never understood that about people. I mean, why do husbands and wives run off during weddings? They've been planning it for so long, you would think they would know if they wanted to marry the person or not. They do have the choice of yes or no when first asked, so why do they say yes and just run-"

"Natsu!"

"I know, I'm talking to much, I'll shut up now."

"No Natsu, you only ramble on about useless thoughts when you're nervous about something, or if something is on your mind. Is there anything on your mind you want to tell me about? Like something bad you did that could potentially make my job harder as you leave me to clean it up while you go on your honeymoon?"

"What?!" Natsu starts laughing nervously, "no way! You're not serious, are you Zeref? Ha! What a laugh! You're funny!" He tries to play it cool, but secretly hopes that the one client he called a complete imbecile will call to complain about it once he's officially out of contact with his brother.

Zeref stares at him, not really convinced, but relaxes a bit as he looks back outside of the window. "You know it's perfectly normal to be nervous for your wedding. You've only known this girl-"

"My whole life."

"Exactly, your whole life, and if you're having doubts even after knowing her your whole life that simply means you don't want to be with her."

"That isn't it Zeref, not at all."

"Then be happy brother, you're getting married in two weeks."

Natsu smiles, but Zeref doesn't see it because he's too busy looking at the sights. The rest of the limo ride is silent until the two get to the hotel. Their driver pulls up in front of the entrance and exits to open the door for the famous Dragneel brothers, but Natsu is more than capable of opening his own door and is too impatient to wait.

As he takes that first step outside and breathes in the fresh air, his happiness only lasts a quick minute before he freezes.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Hotel Mr. Dragneel," a soft, light, beautiful voice tells him.

And to match that voice, a beautiful woman smiles kindly as she bows to him. Her buttons are all the way up, so this time around Natsu doesn't catch a sight of her cleavage, and she leans back up, her blonde hair falling out of place in front of her face. He wants to reach out and brush it gently behind her ear, but stops himself.

"No need to show this idiot any respect Lucy," Zeref interrupts his train of thought.

Lucy giggles behind her hand and fixes her glasses back into place, "that may be so, but I should still be kind. After all, Natsu is the funny one out of you two Mr. Dragneel."

"Ha! You hear that Zeref?! She likes me the best!" Natsu cheers wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

She smells like sugar cookies. Why? Why does she smell like his favorite cookies?

"If she really does like you better then why is she my secretary?" Zeref asks, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy ends up giggling again and quickly intervenes between them before it can escalate any further. After years of working with the Dragneel brothers she knows when and how to stop a fight between them.

"Now now boys, play nice. You two are the first to arrive here, after the wonderful me of course," Lucy teases shaking her hair around. Natsu chuckles and Zeref just smiles lightly. "Ms. Strauss hasn't arrived yet, but she did send me a text saying she'll be here within the hour. Her sister is in a meeting right now, she'll probably be ready to see you guys when Ms. Strauss arrives. I have your room keys with me right here, today is just a formal event to make sure everything is in order for your wedding in two weeks. I've left Invel in charge of things back at the office Mr. Dragneel and told him to send me hourly reports so we know nothing is burning down for the next two weeks of your vacation." Lucy recites, reading off the schedule from her tablet.

"Perfect. I couldn't ask for a better secretary Lucy, you make my life so much easier." Zeref compliments her.

"Thank you Mr. Dragneel."

"Ugh, enough with the Mr. Dragneel stuff! You can call us by our first names you know! We're practically family!" Natsu complains, "and what's with those dorky glasses?"

"Shut up Na-!" Lucy takes a small breath and pushes her NON-DORKY glasses up, "I'm just trying to keep my professionalism up and practice it for when your guest arrives. I do not want them to think poorly of you two because you allow your secretary to call you by your first names."

"Screw what others think, I like you Luce, so you have to call me Natsu. Boss orders. Now come on, show us to the buffet here at the hotel. Another boss order!" Natsu cheers slipping his arm away from her and heading towards the entrance of the hotel.

Lucy sighs and shakes her head at his poor manners.

"He's right you know, relax a bit. If you call me Mr. Dragneel again you're fired." Zeref teases ruffling up her hair.

He pulls the bun out and lets her ponytail fall flat against the side of her head, running his fingers through it to make it a little neater. Next he pulls off her glasses and puts it in his chest pocket, showing off her bright chocolate eyes. There it is, how she always looks. Lucy smiles at him before her face turns a little... pale.

"Zeref... Mavis plans on coming here in a week. I told her you would be staying here two weeks prior to the wedding and she told me she would move her schedule around so she'd be able to get here early as well."

If he's surprised Zeref doesn't show it at all on his face. He simply takes a small breath and nods his head.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to lie-"

"No, that's alright. You did the right thing. Thank you Lucy."

"Of course Zeref, anytime."

The two of them stand there looking at each other, not moving. Natsu looks behind his shoulder and sees he's alone. He spots his two favorite people still standing where they were before and narrows his eyes.

"How did she sound?"

A wide smile appears on Lucy's lips, "excited! And I don't think it was for the wedding!"

He sees his brother blushing and Lucy smile so brightly it makes something in his stomach feel sick. He charges back over to where he left them and wraps one arm around Lucy, the other around Zeref, and then starts pulling them in.

"Come on you two! Stop wasting time!" He laughs.

"Natsu! Hold it! I'm tripping!" Lucy shrieks.

"And I do not need to be manhandled!" Zeref yells out.

Natsu just ignores them though. Payback, he thinks. Payback.


	3. Birds and Bees

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! This is not a trick on your eyes, yes I have finally finished writing this story and get to update it for all of you lovely people to read. Thanks for your continuous support and still being a fan of mine after so many years. I know it has been over five years, that's for sure, and yet everyone still loves Fairy Tail as much as I do. Or at least, loves reading the fanfictions.**

 **NEWS! NEWS! BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE GO BACK TO CHAPTER 1!**

 **I made some updates to chapter one, I explain what in chapter one. Chapter 2 used to be author's notes, but I erased that and made it into a real chapter. If you begin on this chapter you will be last because this is two chapters later, so don't get confused.**

 **Anyways, that's all. As always review at the bottom and tell me what you loved and what you laughed at. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Birds and Bees

* * *

"Natsu!"

"Lisannna!" Natsu yells back in a high shrill, copying his future wife's voice.

Lucy has to cover her mouth to prevent anyone from seeing her laugh as the couple hugs. Zeref nudges her shoulder playfully with his own, knowing his brother did that on purpose to seem funny.

"I can't believe it, in two weeks we're getting married! I'm so excited!" Lisanna breaks away cheering.

"I know, me too Lis. Me too." Natsu smiles softly.

"Come on! Mira-nee has so much to tell us about our wedding! Oh, hello future brother in law, hello Lucy! Very professional today." Lisanna praises.

Lucy smirks, "I try."

"Hello Lisanna. I'm very happy for you to be joining our family soon." Zeref nods his head.

"Thanks Zeref! Although you always felt like an older brother to me!" Lisanna giggles at him.

Right after she tells him that she leans over to her fiance, "is he really? Because he doesn't sound like it," Lisanna whispers to Natsu, making him chuckle.

"Yeah, that's just the way Zeref talks to people. Come on, we should all start heading out." Natsu says grabbing her hand.

"Were you able to get the rooms okay?" Lisanna asks.

"Yup, all thanks to Luce! Me and Zeref are all set up! Do we really have to stay in separate rooms though Lis?"

"Of course Natsu! It's bad luck for the bride and groom to be together before the wedding! Besides, we'll be sharing a room for the rest of our lives in two weeks." Lisanna winks at him.

"I don't need to know about my brother's sex life, thank you very much." Zeref interrupts.

"Seconded." Lucy adds.

"Shut up you two!" Natsu yells out, blushing a bright red.

Lucy goes on her phone while Lisanna giggles out of embarrassment. The four of them enter the elevator together, the door closing right behind them. As Lisanna presses the floor number the rest of them are quiet. Zeref feels his phone vibrate and checks his pocket for it.

 _1 text from Doomed Without_

 _Excuse me if I overstep my boundary, but I feel like I've known you guys long enough to ask you this very personal question. Does your brother really have a sex life?_

Zeref snorts and quickly covers it with a cough before replying back. Lucy's phone vibrates in her hand and she checks her message.

 _1 text from The Smart Boss_

 _Highly doubt it. For one, Lisanna's family believes in sex after marriage, and two, Natsu's never asked me about how sex works... still hasn't despite him about to be married in two weeks, and he was too young for our birth parents to explain the birds and the bees before they died. I don't even think he knows what sex is. I guess Lisanna is in for a surprise on her wedding night._

Lucy lets out a loud laugh by accident and goes to a corner of the elevator, her shoulders shaking as she bites her knuckles to stop laughing. Zeref thinks the ceiling all of a sudden looks very interesting and bites his bottom lip. Natsu stares at the two of them and goes red.

"Hey! You guys aren't texting about me, are you?! You're horrible! Give me your phone Zeref!" He yells.

"No, I'm texting a professional business person right now." Zeref muffles between his chuckles.

Lucy laughs harder in the corner.

"No you are not!"

"Natsu, calm down. They're just teasing you." Lisanna giggles lightly.

"Lisanna they always do this! I do something and these two text back and forth about me, laughing it up! You should see what they write about me!"

"Sticks and stones Natsu, sticks and stones," Lisanna says brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Stop sending flirty texts to Lucy Zeref, I thought you were engaged."

The mood heads south in the elevator and Natsu quickly realizes his mistake, but he doesn't back down. Zeref stops smiling to himself and stares at his brother, and Lucy composes herself as she shakes her head at Natsu. The door opens up and Lisanna drags Natsu outside before an argument can happen, knowing how touchy a subject Mavis was.

"Hey, just ignore him. I don't know why he would say such a thing, but he is an idiot so maybe that explains it." Lucy says squeezing Zeref's shoulder.

"I know why, and an idiot has something to do with it. Don't worry, I'm fine. This is supposed to be a happy occasion for Natsu. I'm not going to ruin it for him with my own problems."

Zeref sounds stiff and cold as he answers back to her and Lucy sighs as she watches him walk away. Luckily for her they're about to see Mirajane, and if there was anything that women could do, it was make everyone smile like flowers and sunshine. Lisanna leads the way to her office and knocks on the door before entering.

Mirajane hums and gasps when she sees her little sister come in. She jumps up and cheers as she runs around her desk to pull her into a hug.

"Lisanna! Lisanna! Future Mrs. Dragneel! I can't believe my baby is all grown up! Oh my goodness! I can't believe this!" She cheers.

"Mira-nee! You're embarrassing me!" Lisanna blushes.

"How come you never embarrass me like that?" Natsu asks his brother.

"Because you're the one who embarrasses me all the time." Zeref tells him.

"Hey!" Natsu yells.

"Hey!" Lucy seconds, "Mirajane! It's been a while! Remember me?"

"Of course! Natsu's and Zeref's secretary!" Mirajane nods her head.

"Actually just Zeref's." Lucy corrects.

"She's more than just a secretary actually, more like family." Natsu says hugging her.

Mirajane smiles lightly and nods her head. She's known the Dragneel brothers since they were babies, their parents being old friends together. Only recently has she become friends with their secretary though despite her working for them for the past five years. She didn't really give her any thought, only seeing her at the formal events Natsu and Zeref invited her over at their house. She heard she was genius, and has seen it first hand working over the phone with her for the wedding plans. She didn't quite belief Natsu when he said that without Lucy his business would be underground, but every time she works with the girl she starts to more and more.

"Excuse me oh wise Natsu. Zeref and Natsu's family. It's nice to see more of you, not that speaking over the phone wasn't fun. I find it strange on how we hardly know each other despite knowing the Dragneels for so long." Mirajane tells her.

"They keep me busy, that's how, especially this one." Lucy grins jabbing Natsu's in the ribs.

He flinches and releases her, "ow Luce."

"Don't act like you didn't deserve something worse," Lucy mumbles under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Mirajane asks.

"Nothing! So! Let's get to work! The wedding! I hope the emails I've sent you have been very helpful!"

Mirajane's eyes begin to sparkle, "of course! So helpful you wouldn't believe! The band's tickets have all been processed and sent to them! The caterers have the food menus sorted out along with the beautiful wedding cake! How were you able to get Gulianno's to make it for you? I hear it's a three year wait and Natsu only proposed to Lisanna six months ago!"

"Lisanna said she wanted her wedding cake made from there, Natsu told Zeref, Zeref told me, so I made it happen." Lucy smiles kindly, "whatever my amazing boss wants I'll do everything in my power and then some to give it to him. I owe him so much after all."

"Sorry to say I wouldn't be lost without you, but you have made my life easier these past couple of years. Thank you Lucy." Zeref nods towards her.

"Just doing my job Boss!" Lucy salutes.

"They're really cute together," Lisanna giggles as she whispers it to Natsu, "if it wasn't for Mavis I wouldn't be surprised if they hooked up. I never see Zeref making those impressions with me."

"Give it time. He's known Lucy for five years."

Lisanna looks at her future husband, "Natsu, he's known me my whole life. Childhood friends with you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... right," Natsu laughs, "so Mirajane! What's up? I was kind of hoping to head to my room and unwind a bit."

"Natsu! Your wedding is in two weeks! Do you really think you have time to be relaxing right now?!" Mirajane gasps at the thought.

"I want to say yes, but I have a very strong feeling that it's going to be no." Natsu mumbles.

"Stop worrying Mira, thanks to Lucy pretty much everything is done. Whatever you need to discuss about can just be with me, can it? I wanted Natsu to come see you, but he's had a long day making the trip out here. I'll see you later babe about dinner, okay?" Lisanna asks.

"You're the best Lis!" Natsu cheers grabbing her shoulders.

He leans down to kiss her softly, making her blush and giggle.

"That's why you're marrying me."

"Lisanna, I hope you don't let him take advantage of you when you're married. You're the wife, the wife controls the household. Fine then, run along dear Natsu boy. I'll call for you when needed." Mirajane says waving him away.

"Sweet, coming along Zeref?"

"No. I am the big brother, I have to make sure my little brother's wedding is perfect. I'll stick around to help. Lucy, go take the rest of the afternoon off, or catch up on some old work. Knowing you you'd go crazy if you weren't doing something productive." Zeref says shooing her away.

"Are you sure Zeref? I don't mind at all! That's what I'm here for!"

"Yes, he's my younger brother, I should be the one taking care of the wedding. Besides, I'm sure you have tons of more work to do now that I'm no longer in office. I may be on vacation, and you're supposed to be on vacation as well since you're our guest to his wedding, but sadly you certainly aren't going to stop working just because I told you so. I'll be sure to give you some extra vacation days once Natsu comes back from his honeymoon."

Lucy laughs lightly, "thanks Boss, you know me so well, but I'm quite alright with the afternoon off. Workaholic you know, thank you. Here, everything you need to know is in the folder Natsu's Wedding. Any additional questions feel free to call, text, or email. I'm here at your service whenever you need me."

She hands Zeref her tablet with a smile before bowing at him and heading after Natsu.

"I think I can handle this, after you Mirajane. I have to discuss with you about a few extra guests who have invited themselves after hearing about the wedding." Zeref says.

"Ugh, again Zeref? Really? I know you and Natsu are semi-famous, but all these uninvited guest are going to cause me trouble. I'm no miracle worker." Mirajane says leading the way.

"Sure Mir-nee, keep telling yourself that," Lisanna says rolling her eyes.

Their voices disappear as Lucy closes the door behind her and heads down the hall to the elevator. Natsu is holding the door open for her and pushes the button once she makes it inside. He looks over at Lucy, seeing her trying to relax her hands by rolling them in circles.

"I know he gave me the afternoon off, but I feel restless without a tablet in my hand doing some sort of work." She tells him.

"Were you always such a workaholic? I don't remember when you first starting working. Eager, yes, going out of your way to accomplish everything, I definitely remember that, but workaholic? Hmmm. I might have to agree with Zeref on giving you a vacation soon."

"It isn't work if you're doing a job you love with people you love." Lucy tells him, rolling her hands in the opposite direction now.

"Aw, you love us?"

"Of course. You and Zeref are my family, along with everyone else in our building. Getting this job was practically one of the best things that ever happened to me."

Natsu smiles brightly, "I'm glad to hear you say that! To think that Zeref didn't want to hire you at first!"

Lucy's eyes widen as the elevator doors open up, "what?!"

"Yeah, hahahaha, after we interviewed you he said you were smart, but too pretty! Thought you'd distract me from my work having you around all the time! That's why you became his secretary instead of mine!" Natsu laughs walking out the elevator with her.

"I had no idea! But wait a second, weren't you dating Lisanna when I first started working? How would I have distracted you?"

"Just because men are married or taken, doesn't mean that they still don't admire what is out there. Horrible I know, but we can't help it. It's in our DNA, predisposed before we were born."

Lucy narrows her eyes, "I'm going to let that go because you used the word predisposed correctly. You shouldn't admire other women if you're getting married though."

"Of course I know that! I never admired you!"

"Gee, thanks."

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean, you ended up becoming my best friend! I admire you in other ways!"

"Natsu, stop getting so worked up. I'm only teasing you."

"Oh... good. So, want to get a drink?"

"I thought you told Lisanna you were going to get some rest?"

"I can always rest after hitting the bar. Come on, you have the rest of the afternoon off. Let's catch up and stuff. You haven't told me about that new book you're writing, or how that date of yours went a while back, or anything personal two best friends would talk about since you've been so busy helping me with my wedding. Thanks a lot for that by the way."

"You're welcome. Hmmm, I guess so then. I have a feeling I'm going to have to be your Mother for a minute and tell you all about the birds and the bees."

"Excuse me?" Natsu asks, tilting his head.

Lucy remembers the conversation she had with Zeref and ends up bursting up in laughter. Natsu doesn't get the joke and doesn't know to be angry that she's laughing without him or just laugh along because her laughter sounds so free and contagious.

"Once we get a few drinks in you I'll tell you about it, come on." Lucy nods leading the way.

Natsu just shrugs and follows after her lead.


	4. Bride and Two Best Friends?

**BlackLynx17: Hi guys! How is it going? I'm updating before Halloween, because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update during Halloween because of work or after it because of school. So it was either today or Thursday! Anyway, short chapter this time around. Hopefully there will be a longer one next time. I plan on finishing this story off in two months or so, hopefully no longer than two months. I'm really pushing for updates every three days, but it's hard with everything I have going on.  
**

 **Thanks for the reviews about the story! Some of you sound really excited! I'm doing a new thing where I won't be answering questions regarding my stories unless you privately message me. If you review a question it will be ignored, so please any questions message me and I'll answer them.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Bride And... 2 Best Friends?

* * *

"So like, what's going to happen now Natsu?" Lucy purrs lightly.

She keeps running her fingers through her hair, liking the texture of it. She's had a couple of drinks, maybe a couple too many, but it was always like this whenever she went out with Natsu. The two of them would act professionally at first, but then Natsu would do something stupid, like order them a whole round of drinks, and Lucy would refuse before going along with it because of how much of a smooth talker he is. Natsu could charm anyone, which is exactly why his business is so successful. With Zeref as the brains and Natsu as the charmer what else was needed? Excluding her, of course.

"What do you mean Luce?" Natsu asks, relaxing down in his seat. The cool leather feels great against his skin and keeps making a funny sound every time he moves.

"When you're married idiot! What's going to happen now that you're married?"

"I'm not married yet!"

"You know what I mean though! Is Lisanna going to be a housewife? Is she going to continue her business? Is she going to work with us? A sweet girl like her, I'm sure she could do wonders for our company. You and her could be like a tag team married duo getting our clients. Are you going to be working more? Working less? Working only from home? Are you two going to start a family immediately? Or in a couple of years? Am I going to be a god-mother sooner than later? I need to know these things to prepare for how I'm going to counter them in the future!" Lucy yells at the end getting worked up.

She slams her fist on the table making all the glasses jump, a couple of them filled with liquor spilling over. Natsu just laughs, hard, to himself for no reason. He wipes the tears from his eyes and stares over at Lucy with the smile he uses to charm his clients.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, you have to know by now that I'm not as smart as I seem and I can't remember a single question you just asked me."

Lucy snorts and laughs out loudly, making Natsu laugh all over again. The two friends look over at each other and grin before reaching for another drink.

"Is everything going to change after you're married?"

"I want to say no. Lisanna, she doesn't want a lot from me. Never did. After we come back from our honeymoon I'm going to go back to work and she's going to relax for a little bit. I told her she never needs to work another day in her life and she said she'd think about it. As for family... I don't know. I never imagined a family before."

Lucy's eyes widen slightly, "you never imagined having kids?"

Natsu wants to say something, but holds his tongue, "not really. I mean... yeah, not really."

"I've always imagined my kids, ever since I was a kid. I wanted to have a boy first, someone who looked exactly like my handsome prince I'd marry, and then right after a girl. Not an extremely girly girl, I mean I want her to like cute things and dress up, but I kind of want her tough like how my high school friend Erza was, I told you about her. And right after that girl I wanted one more boy before shutting down my factory for good."

Natsu blinks at her, "... wow."

"Shut up! I'm a girl! Girls are like this!"

"Have you thought up of the names? I'm just asking."

"You're such a dick Natsu."

"And what's with the thing you said? Shutting down your factory? You make it sound like you build the babies yourself."

Lucy pauses for a second. She looks down at the table and counts the empty shot glasses. When she finishes she divides them in half and figures she hasn't had enough to have to this conversation with him. Instead she stands up and starts scooting herself out of the booth.

"Well Mr. Dragneel, I had a wonderful time catching up as always. I'm afraid I have overstayed my welcome though. I wish you a good night- er day, good luck trying to make it to your hotel room piss drunk. I hope older Mr. Dragneel doesn't catch you, though I'm sure that would be really funny. Until next time, toodle-oo." Lucy smirks, waving her fingers behind her as she walks away.

"I'm swear to drunk I'm not that God! Er- wait a second," Natsu mumbles looking at his hands, "I mean I swear to God I'm not that... oh, whatever. She's gone now."

Natsu takes a look at the last drink on the table and reaches out for it. He brings it to his lips and quickly downs it before slamming his head on the table. In the back of his mind he wonders how much longer the two of them will be able to have fun like this?

* * *

"You guys really didn't have to accompany me here."

"It's no problem at all Levy! After all, we are your bridesmaids. What other job would we have other than to cater to your every whim?"

"You make us sound like her slaves Droy."

"Slaves sounds about right though, doesn't it Jet?"

Levy giggles in the palm of her hand, "Jet, Droy, you guys aren't slaves, and you certainly aren't bridesmaids. You are brides-men... or servants, bride-servant. Is that what the male version of maid is?" She ends up pondering to herself.

"She prefers the word servant over slave."

"What is the difference really?"

Jet and Droy laugh to themselves while Levy turns a bit pink of embarrassment. She rolls her eyes and grabs her two best friends arms, pulling them towards the hotel doors.

"Come on guys, I just want to double check everything with my wedding planner and then we can all go out to eat afterward. You two still need to be fitted for your suits."

"I still think I would look lovely in a dress," Jet says, running his hands down his figure.

"Speak for yourself, I believe-hehe-I'd look too fat in any dress," Droy laughs, not being to hold it in till the end of the joke.

Levy giggles at the two of them, "oh, I can't believe Gajeel didn't want to come with us. He would have had so much fun right now."

Jet and Droy give each other a look.

"Too bad he was busy with... what did you say he was doing today Droy? I don't remember."

"He said-" Droy starts, but Jet interrupts to finish.

"He didn't say, he didn't like that fact that we were calling him in the first place. You know your future husband though, if you didn't then why on Earth would you be marrying him?" He asks.

Levy nods her head, "yeah, this would seem like a waste of time to Gajeel. I wish he... cared a little more about our wedding."

She misses the exciting look that her two best friends give to each other. Jet removes his arm from Levy's and wraps it around her waist.

"Now don't worry Levy, the two of us are so excited we will make up for the lack of it from that tin face."

"Yeah, remember as well if he didn't want to marry you he wouldn't have asked." Droy says patting the top of her head.

"Yeah, you guys are right! Thanks Jet! Thanks Droy! There's the counter over there, I'm going to see if Ms. Strauss is ready for our appointment. Be right back!" Levy cheers skipping off.

Jet and Droy smile and wave at her until her back is turned. Right after Jet smashes his elbow into Droy's ribs, causing him to exclaim in pain.

"What the hell were you thinking saying that? If he didn't want to marry he wouldn't have asked, you just reminded her than he wanted to marry her!"

"I don't know! I panicked! I'm not quick on thinking like you are, give me a break."

"Need I remind you that our best friend and love of our life since forever is about to get married to the worst man in existence! We need to be breaking up this wedding, not encouraging it."

"I know the plan, I know it!"

"Then start sticking to it!"

"Okay, okay, here she comes."

The two of them put on happy faces as Levy comes walking back over.

"The receptionist said she's free! Let's get going you two!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't rush, we don't want you tripping and hurting yourself before your big day."

Levy smiles to herself, thinking that she's so lucky to have best friends like the two she has with her right now. She knows no matter what obstacles she bumps into leading to the wedding that everything would be okay as long as she had these two by her side.


	5. Redfox Wedding

**BlackLynx17: Hello! New chapter alert! A bit short, didn't have time to edit more. I end it on a happy note though. It feels good to be making stories again. Hope everyone enjoys!  
**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Redfox Wedding

* * *

"So, I see there's no hubby today." Mirajane smiles peacefully as she sits herself down in her chair.

Levy sighs a bit, "no, not today. These are my bridesmaids-servants, my best friends. These are my best friends who are going to stand beside me at the wedding, Droy and Jet."

"Pleased to meet you," the two of them bow lightly.

"Ah! The pleasure is all mine! I've never seen male bridesmaids before! I'm sure your girlfriends were jealous when you asked them! Hahahaha," Mirajane giggles.

Levy flinches and lowers her head, "well, it's not like I have a lot of... female friends to begin with."

"Levy's kind of a tomboy," Jet smiles.

"Yeah, she always preferred sticking her head in books rather than playing dress up with dollies." Droy smirks.

"Jet! Droy!" Levy screams from embarrassment.

Mirajane simply laughs, "well, as long as your friends cherish you it doesn't matter if they're male or female, but if it makes you feel better Levy I consider you my friend. I mean, you are leaving your wedding in my hands and that takes a lot of trust. I'm so excited to see you in your wedding dress marrying the man of your dreams! Ah, I think I'm getting a little teary eyed thinking about it," she sniffs rubbing her left eye.

Levy's chest suddenly felt a lot lighter and her face a lot hotter, "Ms. Strauss, that was such a nice thing for you to say. Thank you."

"You're welcome Levy, and please call me Mirajane. We are friends after all."

While the girls bond the boys look at each other and shrug, not understanding why females get so emotional over a couple of words. Mirajane sniffs and stands up from her seat, walking over to her cabinet to pull out her Redfox folder.

"Now, I've had a few mix ups with a couple of things concerning your wedding. As fate would have it next week there is going to be six weddings all happening right here at this hotel, so the local catering and floral businesses have been just as busy as I am."

"Oh my, all on the same day?" Levy gasps.

"Oh no, otherwise I'd go crazy. Each wedding is on a different day, thank goodness. Yours is going to be the fourth wedding of the week. Be prepared to see a lot of faces leading up to your wedding though, most of the other guests for the other weddings are going to be coming here three and four days in advanced to see the bride and groom before they become bride and groom, hehehe. It's going to be hectic in a couple of days, but nothing I'm not prepared for." Mirajane tries to reassure her.

"Well that's good. I can't imagine though, handling six weddings. I couldn't even handle one by myself," Levy blushes lightly.

"But you're not by yourself, you have us." Jet tells her.

"And with us by your side we're going to make sure you get the wedding of your dreams." Droy nods his head.

"Thanks guys."

Mirajane smiles to herself as she opens up the folder and goes through her checklist. The reason she called Levy in is because she needed to double check some things for her wedding and inform her of some of the changes that are going to happen.

"So you reserved the gardens for your wedding, correct?" Mirajane asks.

"Um," Levy mumbles fiddling with her fingers.

"Actually no, she reserved a ballroom. For some strange reason her fiance hates everything that has to do with nature." Jet scoffs.

"The ballroom, there we go. You wanted the gardens for the reception party though afterward." Mirajane mumbles making some corrections in the book.

"Yes!" Levy says out loud and then mouths a 'thank you' to Jet.

It wasn't like she was scared to correct Mirajane, the woman who was in control of her whole wedding, who could easily kick her out if she didn't like her, who could easily ruin the wedding if she felt like it. Oh no, nothing like that, even though she said they were friends... but maybe that was part of her ploy to make her drop her guard and-no! It wasn't like that! Levy was just a nervous person to begin with, and has a hard time speaking up her true feelings and thoughts. She's too nice for her own good, as Jet and Droy would call it.

"Let's see, the band is a go, the color scheme grey and orange as we discussed before, hmm, yes, yes, yes... here we are. So the florist had a mix up with the flowers; you asked for plumeria orange rainbow for the centerpieces, but they put in the wrong order and it seems like they won't be able to get those in time. I tried calling up other florists, but it seems you picked such a rare and exotic flower none of them can order it in time."

Levy lowers her head bashfully, "I met my fiance overseas. Those were the flowers he gave me on our first date and I thought, um, they would be nice."

Mirajane touches her heart, "aw, that is so cute to hear. It hurts me to tell you that we won't be able to have them. I went ahead and picked different arrangements from the ones they had to offer, which are these. I thought they looked the same with color and shape, but I know now they won't since they aren't those flowers."

"How long will it take to get the flowers she wants?" Droy asks.

"Three weeks, and no matter what they wouldn't budge on that."

"Hmm, so you won't be having your favorite flowers at the wedding of your dreams?" Jet hums, rubbing his chin.

Levy smiles sadly as she looks over the pictures of the replacement, "these are nice though. They will go along well with everything else."

"Yeah, they will. I'm sure Gajeel won't even notice the difference between them at all." Droy says.

The two boys chuckle to themselves and Mirajane frowns. What is wrong with them? Don't they see they're hurting the bride with their jokes? Boys, she thinks and rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry Levy."

"It's fine, what else do you have to show me?"

Mirajane flips through the book again, "now I know you asked for our standard ballroom, but I upgraded it to this one and was able to squeeze in all the decorations you wanted. Why on Earth you would want such large speakers and spotlights along with earplugs to give to the guests and to make the room soundproof I'm simply curious about."

"Well, Gajeel is in a band with his friends and... they like to be a little, a lot, they like to be loud. I just didn't want my guests, or the guests in your hotel, to be disturbed when they start to play."

Mirajane's eyes went wide, "your husband is going to be your band?"

"No, not fully! He told me he wrote a few songs for me that he wants to sing; we hired another band on the side to play mostly while we're together."

"That's sure to be fun. Your mother might have a heart-attack when she hears Gajeel screaming his lungs out on stage." Jet says pulling the folder closer to him, "I like what you've done to the place though in this. Good color schemes Lev."

"Never mind her mother, think of her grandparents! It might be better to have two separate rooms for your family and his." Droy says.

"But then that wouldn't be a wedding at all." Mirajane interrupts them.

"Maybe you're right though, Gajeel can be a little... crazy when he sings. Maybe he shouldn't sing at our wedding," Levy ponders biting her lips.

"If your future husband wants to sing you a love song he wrote specifically for you on your wedding day, don't you think he has the right to do that?" Mirajane asks her, "and further more, don't you think you'd want him to do that?"

Levy blinks, "I do, I would like for him to. I mean, him wanting to sing was the first time he showed interest in our wedding."

"Don't worry about the noise or traumatizing everyone, I'll make sure nothing happens." Mirajane tells her with a tough looking face.

"Thanks Mirajane."

The meeting continues along. Mirajane explains what is next, Jet and Droy nitpick at it, and Levy feels indecisive and second guesses herself. Mirajane tries not to think anything of it at first, but the more she picks up on it the more she starts to think that they were doing it on purpose. It finally gets to the point where the wedding itself was being questioned.

"I mean! If you're not going to have the flowers you want, the food you want, the brilliant wedding cake- if everything isn't going to be perfect don't you think it would be best to hold off until it is?" Jet exclaims.

"Its your wedding Levy. Your wedding, and I want it to be exactly like how you wanted every since you were a little girl. You've made sacrifices for Gajeel, but does he notice or appreciate them? You shouldn't have to sacrifice your wedding! Besides, it's not like Gajeel is going to notice if the wedding is a week or two later. We all know he just wants it to be over with already so he can have his claim on you. I want you to be happy though Levy. Is all these cutbacks going to make you happy?" Droy asks her.

"Um, I don't know."

"You don't know?" The two of them repeat.

"Maybe... maybe... you're righ-"

"Jet! Droy!" Mirajane cheers clapping her hands together, "Levy has a lot to think about right now. Can you two be wonderful gentlemen and get her something to drink? And maybe a light snack? Since we have stayed here longer than any of us expected. We'll take a little break until you return."

"Yes, of course! We'll be right back Levy!" Jet calls as he races out.

"Don't worry too much! We'll make sure everything is alright!" Droy adds following him.

Mirajane waits until the door closes before she lets out a long sigh. Levy is looking down at her hands, wondering if what her best friends told her would be for the best. She loves Gajeel, and Gajeel loves her, but it's clear since he didn't want to come today that he didn't really care about their wedding. Would he really not care if it was a week later?... Would he not care if they didn't get married at all? Mirajane stands up from her seat and walks around the coffee table, sitting down next to Levy. She reaches out and grabs her hands, holding them tightly in her own.

"Levy? Can I ask you something?"

Levy hums as she looks at her.

"If your fiance, Gajeel, asked you to get married down in city hall right this moment with no cake, no dress, no flowers, no guests, would you?"

She didn't even need a second to think as she nods her head, "yes, of course."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love him."

Mirajane smiles kindly at her, "you'd marry him without any of those things because you love him. Not having your special flowers, having weird tastes in music, having the catering menu be wrong, none of those things should matter to you. You want to marry your fiance next week, and I'm sure he does as well or else he wouldn't be with you right now. That is what matters Levy. What you and your fiance want. All these things we're planning and preparing for, they are just extras, small trinkets to enjoy. All that matters though is the two of you uniting."

Levy's eyes widen before they close tightly as she smiles brightly, "you're right. It doesn't matter if I have these flowers or no flowers at all, if we get married in a fancy place here or in a dump downtown. Gajeel didn't want that for me, which is why he wanted to get married here."

This surprises Mirajane, "your fiance was the one who recommended this place?"

"Yes! It came completely out of nowhere, but while I was looking at venues he dropped a magazine in my lap and told me we had an interview for this place the next day. When I came here I instantly fell in love with the place, so he paid the down payment. He may not care about the wedding, but he does care about me being happy with it. I should have known that, I never should have doubted that."

"This may not be your dream wedding, but if I'm being completely honest with you I haven't thrown a wedding here that has been. I can promise you though Levy that if you do decide to keep your wedding date I will do everything that I can for your big day to be as perfect as it can be."

"Thank you Mirajane."

"It's no problem at all Levy, and with that I think we're done. I'll be expecting you back in a couple of days for rehearsal and all that, but until then I hope you have a great time with your remaining days of being Ms. McGarden. It's alright to be a little shy Levy, but don't ever be scared to speak up for what you want. Those two friends of yours seemed to be pestering you a lot during our time."

"Oh no, Jet and Droy have always been like that. They want what is best for me, and have given me that when I was ready to settle for something so much less. They just want to make sure I'm happy with everything."

"So then be sure to tell them that you are happy that you're going to get married next week."

"Thank you again for everything Mirajane, thank you so much."

"Of course, what are friends for?"

"Guess who's back?" Jet sings as he comes through the door holding a bottle of sparkling water and a can of soda, just in case Levy wants something else.

"They have a great selection of food here Levy, nice choice." Droy praises as he comes back with a fruit cup for his best friend, munching on something for himself.

"Jet! Droy! Thanks so much for coming with me this evening, now let's go get your suits ready for my wedding next week!"

"What?" Jet and Dory both gasp.

"Yup! Mirajane talked some sense into me, and I'm happy as long as I get married to Gajeel. My wedding doesn't need to be perfect, most weddings are never perfect. I want to make the best of it as I can though." Levy cheers to herself.

"And really Levy, don't feel so bad that your groom isn't here. My little sister is getting married next week and her husband hasn't showed up to any of our wedding meetings," Mirajane tells her.

"Really?" Levy gasps.

"Yup, but the two of them are still happily in love and ready to start their lives together. Some men are like that, you aren't the only one."

Levy smiles brighter than she thinks is possible. She starts singing as she walks pass Jet and Droy, taking the sparkling water and fruit cup as she goes. Jet and Droy just watch her go by before nodding their heads at Mirajane and respectfully closing the door behind them. Mirajane smiles as she goes to close the folder, placing it neatly back in the cabinet where the others were. Two wedding check ups down, only four more to go now.


	6. Old Friends

**BlackLynx17: Now I know it has been a long time, but to be completely honest I couldn't find the strength to update. I kept reading through the chapter, but would stop half way and do something else. I'm sorry, but here it is! I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Old Friends

* * *

"I wonder what the nearest tuxedo place is, I should look it up," Levy hums to herself checking her phone.

"Prepare to fall in love when you see how dashing I look in one." Jet flirts.

Levy giggles.

"No fair, I look even more handsome and dashing than he does." Droy whines.

The elevator doors open up, but it's too soon for it to be the lobby floor. A woman walks on board and nods at the the two men staring at her. She ignores their gazes as she turns around and presses the lobby floor despite it already being lit.

"It seems there's one a couple blocks from here... and they're open! This will do perfectly!"

The woman looks behind her shoulder and pauses for a second; Levy looks over at Jet and Droy with a smile on her face before she looks at the new woman.

"Hello," Levy smiles.

"Hi... have we met before?"

Levy blinks and tilts her head, "I don't know, have we?"

The woman turns around, completely facing Levy with a peculiar expression on her face. The word, "McGarden" appears in her mind once she gets a better look and Levy's eyes go wide.

"How did you know?"

"I try and practice to never forget a face and a name... although I've forgotten your first name. Where are my manners? My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to... re-meet you?" Lucy asks, holding out her hand.

"Lucy? Lucy... Lulu?! From high school?!"

"I knew you looked familiar... I'm afraid I still don't remember you though."

Levy's eyes went wide, "it's me! Levy! Lev?! We weren't really friends, but we were in the same club! Literature! Oh my goodness, we would sometimes eat lunch together with your friend Erza and my friend Ju-"

"Oh my God! Erza! Lev! Levy! Of course you're Levy! Of course I remember you!"

The two girls scream and hug each other, Jet and Droy giving a look.

"I can't believe it! It has been more than five years! How are you doing?!" Lucy asks.

"I'm getting married next week!"

"What?! Congratulations!"

"What about you? How are you doing?! What are you doing here?!"

"One of my bosses is getting married and I'm pretty much in charge of it."

"Well congratulations for your boss!"

The two girls laugh as the elevator opens up wide; neither of them make the motion to get out though. Jet clears his throat and taps Levy's shoulder.

"Um, Lev? Suit store? Remember?" He asks.

"Right! Oh right! Lucy, these are my friends! This one is Jet and this one is Droy!" Levy cheers.

"Hello there, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you."

"Same," the two recite.

"Well, I won't keep you busy for long. It was nice to see you again though, here let me get your number so we can talk and catch up."

"Actually Levy, Jet and I are more than capable of getting our own suits. Why don't we split here and you catch up with your friend?" Droy suggests.

"Really? Are you being serious? No, I couldn't. I promised you after all that I would help."

"No, Droy's right. You look pretty happy to be meeting up again. We'll catch you later!" Jet smiles hugging her close.

"Oh, well, alright then! Call me if anything goes wrong! The place isn't far, so I'll run right over." Levy tells them.

"There's no need, we'll stay in the area to give you a ride home so just call us when you're ready." Droy tells her.

"Actually don't worry about it boys, I'll give Levy here a ride home. It's the least I can do for her. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your friend." Lucy smiles bumping against her a little.

"No Lucy, you don't have to-"

"It inconveniences them to have to stay out here, I insist."

"Oh, well, if you insist, I guess that's okay. I'll call you later Jet and Droy." Levy nods her head.

"Text us when you get home safely," Jet says hugging her goodbye.

"Yeah, we'll send you updates about our whereabouts as well. Bye Lev," Droy says hugging her next.

Levy smiles as she hugs them back, "bye guys! I'll be sure to text you!"

"So, hungry much?" Lucy asks waving bye to them as well.

"Yup! All I had to eat was this fruit cup," Levy says holding it up.

"Well follow me then, this place has a great restaurant on the inside."

* * *

"I don't remember a Gajeel Redfox at all in our year," Lucy hums with a spoon against her lips.

"I met Gajeel after we graduated high school; my club volunteered to help the children learn how to read and write in a different country. Gajeel was one of the workers at the school and we kind of fell in love. When I told him I was going back he asked me to stay, and when I told him I couldn't because my entire life was here, my college, my parents, my friends, I went back home telling him I'd come back once you know, I had my life together. Gajeel surprised me though by coming after me; he didn't have much tying him home after all since he lost his parents already. I helped him get settled here in Tokyo and well the rest is history. He proposed to me around three months ago and we're finally getting married next week."

"Wow," Lucy sighs with a dreamy look in her face, "it sounds like this could be in a book."

Levy giggles, "I've actually read about this happening in books before. It always seemed to romantic and farfetched, but turns out this actually does happen in real life."

"I can't believe we never kept in touch... well, I mean we weren't good friends to begin with, but still. I did like you and loved what you had to say during literature club. I've been working since I left high school though, I guess that just took all of my time. That sucks."

"Are in touch with anyone else from high school?"

"I was... but not really anymore. The last person I saw from high school was Erza, but that was nearly half a year ago. I have no idea where she is or what she's doing now... I should give her a call. She was my favorite senpai after all." Lucy hums, making a note to herself to do just that when she has time.

"Yeah, we both should! I don't even think I invited any of my high school friends to my wedding, how terrible am I?... Speaking of high school friends, what are you doing next week on Wednesday?"

Lucy smiles, "why, going to your wedding of course. Now that you have reminded me that I'm busy Wednesday, I have to pick you up a wedding gift."

"No Lulu! You don't have to! I invited you on such short notice!"

"Nonsense, it's your wedding day, I'm getting you a gift... as soon as I remember what it was you liked in high school. Gosh! We have so much to catch up on now!"

"Please, enough about me! I feel like I've been talking this whole lunch! Start telling me about yourself Lucy! Last time I saw you in high school you were dating that one guy... um, I know nothing about, but how is it going with him? Are you two still together? Or are you dating someone else? Or married?"

Lucy smiles, "you're asking me if I'm still dating my high school boyfriend five years ago? No Levy, we broke up five years ago. Long distantance really didn't work out too well for us. I've been on a couple dates here and there, but," Levy looks at Lucy as she stares off dreamily in the distance, "nothing has lasted."

"You don't seem so sad to say that; do you have someone in mind?"

Lucy's face flusters a little, "no, not at all Levy! My job keeps me busy, and with me being so involved in my bosses lives, I never feel alone at all! I still have time to date and junk, but some men find women with power too intimidating! And I hate guys like that."

"What is your job exactly?"

"I'm the secretary to Zeref Dragneel, co-owner of the trading company Dragneel Bros. I do work for both him and his little brother Natsu, but I mostly cater to Zeref because Natsu is..." Lucy starts giggling, "he's a bit of an airhead."

Levy starts wiggling her eyebrows, "ah, I hear that flirty giggle right there. Is your boss the one you're crushing on right now? No wonder your dates have been failing, so you can go back to your boss and tell him so he can comfort you."

"Levy what are Earth are you talking about?! I'm not in love with Natsu!"

Levy smirks, "I never said Natsu was the one I was talking about!"

Lucy stutters for a minute before figuring out a comeback, "but you implied it!"

"Sure I did," Levy giggles, "I don't remember you being this timid in high school. Usually if you liked a boy you'd go and be with him."

"Levy, you're talking crazy right now. I'm not in love with my boss, or side boss, I just have a tough time with love. Why are you even being all nosy anyway? We weren't that close in high school, you barely know me."

Levy flinchs, all smiles and fun disappearing from the table. Lucy knows she messed up, but she is a bit sour about being teased so much.

"I... I apologize. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Levy whimpers.

And great, now she feels even worse than she's already feeling.

"It's okay. If you knew Natsu you would know why I laughed when I mentioned him. He's kind of a buffoon."

"I would enjoy meeting him one day; maybe you can bring him as your date for the wedding?" Levy realizes her mistake right when it leaves her lips and quickly tries to recover, "I mean! Not date! Ugh, I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't do it on purpose that time!"

Lucy smiles a little and shakes her head, "it's alright. It was a mistake. I think I'll be going by myself though. Even though Natsu enjoys a good party, he's getting married next week as well on Saturday and I'm sure he's going to be busy. I should know, I create his schedule."

Levy's eyes start to widen, "oh my God, he's the one getting married? And I implied you to him! I feel terrible! I'm a horrible person!"

Levy groans as she slams her head on the table. Lucy just shakes her head, remembering this side of Levy. She really hasn't changed a lot despite five years passing.

"It's okay Levy, you didn't know."

"Still, for me to imply such a thing without even asking if he was single or not-"

"It wouldn't have mattered if he was single or not, he's been in love with his fiance since childhood. I never stood a chance."

Levy whips her head up real fast and Lucy's face completely freezes. The two of them just stare at each other for a bit before Lucy's jaw slacks, unbelievable that she just said such a thing. She's always telling Natsu to think before he speaks, but look at her! Just as bad as him! Levy slowly reaches out and closes Lucy's mouth, offering an understanding smile.

"Um... I was too buy wallowing in the sorrows of implying so many rude things to you that I didn't hear what you said earlier. Would you care to repeat it?"

"It wasn't anything important." Lucy tells her.

She waves over the waiter, who quickly comes to her side, "yeah can I get a shot of something strong please, thanks."

Levy scratches at her cheeks and lets out a few breathless laughs, "so, um... you should definitely get my number! So we can talk and keep in contact and stuff! Hold on, I think I also have a wedding invitation in my purse somewhere."

"Sure Levy, that would be great. Maybe once I get in contact with Erza again we can all have a girl's night. Did you already have your bachelorette party?"

Levy pauses as her face turns ten shades of red. This reaction is highly amusing to Lucy and she hums in delight.

"Yes," Levy squeaks out.

"Darn, how was it?"

"A black, empty, void." Levy whispers to herself, her eyes widening bit by bit.

"Excuse me?"

"Fun! It was fun! Tons of fun!" Levy laughs out falsely.

She finds what she's looking for in her purse and holds it out to Lucy.

"It has the date and the time on there. It isn't a huge ceremony, just family and a couple of friends, no more than a hundred or so."

"Wow Levy, this is beautiful." Lucy whispers.

Her wedding invitation has an arrangement of gray and orange pastel flowers on it, beautiful metallic engraved writing on the sturdy paper. Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox. The waiter comes back with Lucy's drinks and she downs it all in one go before turning her attention back to her friend.

"This must have cost a pretty penny; you should see the ones Natsu and Lisanna have. A little too fluffy for my taste, but every girl wants the wedding of their dreams and Natsu wants to make sure she gets everything she wants." Lucy says, partially to her, mostly to herself, "thank you. Formal wear, correct? You said he was a foreigner, are there any colors I shouldn't wear? Are you going to be wearing a white dress? Or something exotic?"

"The ceremony is going to be with his traditions, but my gown is my mothers. It's a mixture of both. Formal wear should be fine, instead of something blue though I'll be wearing something orange. I've been encouraging all the guests to have a little orange on them to unify us all as one family now."

"That's so cute! I'll definitely pick up something orange, although that is my least attractive color I look good in."

"What are you talking about Lucy, you look pretty in anything you wear, even that business suit you have on now."

"Thanks Levy, you're too kind."

The girls start laughing before they exchange phone numbers and get up to pay for the bill. Lucy can't believe how much time has flown by talking with an old friend and suddenly feels a little bad for not trying harder to keep in touch with everyone. She pulls her phone out, promising she isn't going to let her work completely control her life anymore and scrolls down her contacts looking for S. She wasn't really paying attention as she walks Levy to the front door while Levy herself was admiring the flower arrangements they had out on display in the hotel.

Lucy bumps right into someone and softly gasps as she hears a loud bump. She lowers her eyes to see this girl sprawled out on the ground, blinking rapidly as if in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" She says, not believing she didn't see her.

Well, she was kind of short, and Lucy was a bit tall, so logically speaking it kind of makes sense that she wouldn't see her- no, that is no excuse to make herself feel better for not paying attention. She could have really hurt the little girl! Did she hurt her? Before Lucy could even offer to help her, a man quickly walks over and pulls the girl up by her arms. He sends a glare over her way, in which Lucy automatically sends a glare right back, used to being on the end of them in her line of work. Levy, on the other hand, flinches at such a sight.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Mest," the girl whispers picking herself up.

"Excuse you! Miss, I'm very sorry for bumping into you; are you alright? Do you need me to call security to take this jerk away from your personal? Because I can't believe someone as sweet looking as you is with someone as rude as him."

Mest's eyebrow twitches, "well at least I'm not knocking people down out of my way."

"You listen here you-"

"Enough!" The girl who was knocked down shouts, "thank you very much for apologizing, but I am alright. Thank you for your concern. Come on Mest, we're going to be late to our appointment. Please excuse us."

Mest follows as she drags him away, watching his back staring directly at the woman who bumped down his fiance. Lucy huffs and turns her head forward, continuing on her merry way with her friend.

"You shouldn't let people push you around like that Wendy, I keep telling you this."

"You're just being too overprotective Mest. She didn't mean too, and it's just as much fault of hers as it is mine. I should have been paying attention."

Mest huffs and looks down at her, "you should have. What had your attention?"

"Lost in thought, that's all," Wendy hums to herself.

That means drop the subject because I'm never going to tell you. Mest sighs and runs his hands through his hair, checking Wendy to see if she was lying about being completely alright.

"I really like Mirajane, she's a nice coordinator. Do you think we should get her a gift when our wedding is over? To thank her for all her hard work?"

"Isn't paying her an extremely large amount of money gift enough?"

"Oh you," Wendy giggles pushing Mest's arms.

Mest smiles and rubs the top of her head, careful not to ruin her hair style today. She wore it down with a braid in the front, a butterfly hair-clip he got her one year for her birthday holding it together.

"Whatever you want Wendy."

At that answer she starts to pout.


	7. Yes Man

**BlackLynx17: I know, I'm sorry, it has been SO LONG! BUT BELIEVE ME! I WAS BUSY AND I REALLY TRIED TO MAKE THE TIME TO UPDATE THIS! As you can see since I'm updating this on Thanksgiving, which is the only vacation I have right now which I should be using my time cooking, but I'm not. Anyway, thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Again, sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter though.  
**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Yes Man

* * *

Mest lets out a large yawn into his shoulder as the two girls discuss the playlist for his wedding. His eyes begin to water and he flutters his eyelashes, hoping a tear won't come out from how hard he yawned.

"Mest, we agreed on this band playing, right? Is that alright with you?"

"Sounds good."

He doesn't know why he feels so tired. It's not like he worked yesterday or stayed up late last night. All he did was watch that kung-fu movie Hero. Ah, now that was an good oldie and classic. It never gets boring no matter how many times he watches it.

"Mest? For our first dance which song do you want to dance to?"

"I'm good with whatever."

A yawn escapes his lips again and he covers it with his arm. He's getting a little hungry about now. Maybe Wendy will want to eat after this? He could go for seafood, but she's such a picky eater. Was there a seafood slash something else restaurant around here? Would it be rude to go on his phone while still discussing their wedding plans to check? Probably.

"Mest, are you wearing your father's blue kimono to our wedding instead of a black one?"

"Either or is fine, you choose."

Doesn't he have something planned with his father later this week before the wedding? He can't remember. Mest makes a note inside of his mind to call his father later on. Whatever it is he's sure he isn't going to like it. Nothing he does with his father is ever fun; Mest remembers ever since he was a little kid he couldn't recall a single happy memory with the man. Of course he was a good father, but he was strict. The only time he remembers having fun is when he'd visit the Marvel's over summer break.

Mest wiggles his nose and lets out a small yawn. He blinks his eyes a couple of times before paying attention. On the table is a large white piece of paper with chairs and stickers with names on them. They're going over guest arrangements? What happened to the... the... Mest can't remember the last time he zoned back in. It felt like it was a while though. He scans the names and sees himself and Wendy together, his parents names sitting over with his cousins... wait a second, R. Rosalina… wasn't that their gardener? Wendy invited their gardener to their wedding? Of course she did. She's too nice for her own good. If she keeps inviting more and more people every time she meets someone soon they are going to have the largest wedding in history.

"Mest? Mest?"

Wendy frowns when her fiance doesn't hear her and begins to shake his arm. He jumps a bit before paying attention to her. She has a small pout on her face, a little bit steamed. Her fiance hasn't been paying attention all this time and every time she asks a question he gives her a stand-off yes.

"Yes?"

See?

"We're almost finished. I just wanted to ask if there's anything you would like to add? We just finished picking out the flowers, do you like the colors and arrangements?"

"Yes, you have been a little quiet during our meeting Mr. Gryder. Is there a problem?" Mirajane asks, tilting her head.

Mest looks at the pictures of the flowers they discussed, remembering those retched things, and answers, "nothing at all, whatever Wendy wants. It'll do."

Wendy is a sweet girl. She is a nice girl. Her mother raised her with manners and grace. She doesn't think her mother could have stopped her eyes from twitching though, nor her voice raising in tone a bit.

"Did you just say it'll do Mest? What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means whatever you want, I'm fine with whatever you decide, everything is good. Flowers are beautiful, seating chart is beautiful, the um... songs! Are good, our first dance song, love it. Nice work, thank you for your time and effort Ms. Strauss. It was a pleasure meeting you again," Mest bows towards her ready to leave.

Wendy wasn't finished with her conversation. "Whatever I want? Do you really mean that Mest?" She asks sweetly before her tone turns sour, "because what I want is for you to tell me your honest opinion about these flowers I picked out! And more importantly our wedding!"

Mest flinches at her voice, "If you want the flowers Wendy, get them! I don't care the price! Nothing is too good for you!"

She scoffs, "are you being serious right now?! Is that what you think I want to hear?!"

Mirajane silently reaches for her drink and takes a sip, letting the couple get it all out. She's a little surprised, but mostly entertained right now. She pegged Wendy as the sweet girl and Mest as the completely gentlemen, but seeing her get mad and Mest be pushed into an awkward corner as he struggles to keep his head is highly amusing. She wonders when he's going to snap.

"What do you want to hear then?! I'm trying to work with you here! The flowers are great! Fantastic! Beautiful!"

"That's not the same as liking the flowers Mest or even wanting them! I want to know what you think of them!"

Mest takes a breath and runs his hand down his face, "calm down Wendy, you're overreacting about flowers and acting like a child."

Ooh, he shouldn't have said that, Mirajane shakes her head to herself. Both of Wendy's eyebrows go up as she gasps, looking appalled.

"A child, I'm act-act-acting- child- I'm acting child-" she babbles before she stands up and takes a deep breath, "YOU THINK I'M ACTING LIKE A CHILD?! WELL, IF I WAS A CHILD THEN I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MARRY YOU! AND SINCE YOU'RE CALLING ME A CHILD I GUESS YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY ME?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? TO NOT GET MARRIED?!"

Complete silence. Mirajane takes her reading glasses off and leans back into her chair. Mest can't believe he completely forgot about the 'C' word. He dug this hole he's in himself.

"Is that a yes?!"

"No," Mest mumbles.

"So it's a no?"

"Yes," she sighs out.

"So it is a yes! You don't want to get married to me?! If this was someone else you actually wanted to marry would you start caring then Mest?!"

"It was a no to that question! And a yes to answering so it's a no! I want to marry you Wendy! If I didn't I wouldn't be here!"

"Well you're acting like you don't want to be by not telling me what you think of the flowers!" She screams.

That's it, his breaking point. Something just... snaps. Mirajane sees the look in Mest's eyes and figures it's time for her to intervene before someone gets hurt.

"Excuse me you two, if we could please-"

"I HATE THEM!"

... a moment of silence... tension fills the room... Wendy blinks and slowly sinks back into the couch, her eyes staring at Mest and the fire inside of them filled with rage.

"There we go, did you two have fun letting that all out? I could tell that it was tension build up over the course of the week. Nothing new when it comes to weddings. Mest has told his feelings about the flowers, so lets correct those and move on-"

"You hate them?" Wendy asks, her voice breaking a bit.

Those were her favorite flowers she picked and throughout the entire time she's known Mest she never knew that he hated her favorite flowers. Did he even know though that they were her favorite? Mest leans against his seat and starts sulking, but she sees a quick jerk of his head nodding for a yes.

"Hate... I was expecting you to not like them, which is why I thought you kept quiet, but hate? Wow... I didn't think you hated anything Mest. You never said anything when I kept those flowers around the house."

"My grandmother was buried with those flowers." Mest tells her.

Mirajane stiffens up hearing such a thing while Wendy simply blinks. A small smile graces her lips when she recovers and she places a light touch on Mest's shoulder. He peeks over at her and relaxes seeing her bright smile.

"Did you think that I wanted to use your dead grandmother's flowers at my wedding? What in the world is the matter with you Mest? If you wouldn't have said anything I would have allowed this and every time you look at our wedding photos you would have been reminded of her. Do you think I want our happy memories to only be for me?"

Mest starts to feel a little bad for keeping to himself.

"I care about what you think Mest, I want to hear your opinion. I want you to talk to me and communicate with me, even if it may hurt my feelings. This is your wedding as much as it is mine and if you truly want to marry me then I want you to enjoy this happy day, please? Can you do that for me?"

A smile tugs on Mest's lips as he fixes his position to face her, "I'm sorry Wendy. You're right... and since we're on the subject, I also hate the colors you picked out."

That sweet smile falls from Wendy's face, "hate? That word again? You hate it?"

"It's too much blue."

"Our favorite colors are blue! I may not know your favorite flower, but I know your favorite color!" She starts to get worked up.

"Everything in our wedding is blue Wendy! Everything! My kimono! Your flowers! Our decorations! Even our food!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING SOONER?!"

"Obviously because I wanted to give you the wedding of your dreams, but if you want my opinion so badly you're really starting to make me hate the color blue!"

Mirajane reaches for her drink again and frowns, seeing it completely empty. To think she thought this wedding was going to be easy. Judging from the argument that was rising between the two love birds though it seems like she was going to have to throw away her entire planning book for them and start completely from scratch.

...

...

At least she saw a real piece of the two of them though. She values his opinions, he wants to give her everything and beyond. Her doubt between the couple vanished, if not completely. They kind of do fit together, if only looked at really closely.

LINE


	8. Girl Troubles

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoY!  
**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Girl Troubles

* * *

"Please leave a message for (xxx-xxx-xxxx)."

That was strange. No matter how many times she calls Erza's number, it always goes straight to voice-mail. Lucy tried texting her earlier in the day, but she still hasn't received a reply. Maybe she was out of the country? Or lost her phone? Or was really busy? Does Lucy know any other way to contact her? She starts checking her phone for an address or email address, something that might help.

A couple minutes later Lucy turns her attention away from her phone when she hears a knock on the door. She jumps off the bed and hangs up her phone while she heads towards the door. She doesn't bother looking through the peep hole and opens it up, a little surprised to see her boss on the other side. One look from his face though, and seeing the phone in his hand, she knows exactly why he's here.

"I'm lost."

"You know, if Natsu knew this side of you, I think he would feel a lot better about himself." Lucy says making way for him to walk in.

"If you tell him you're fired and never getting another job in this country again." Zeref threatens stomping over to her mini-fridge.

Lucy giggles and closes the door, following after him. He grabs a couple of mini drinks before plopping himself flat on the ground next to her bed, wrinkling his thousand dollar suit and not caring one bit.

"She texted me, I can't wait to see you. What does that mean?"

"Zeref," Lucy sighs shaking her head side to side, "not everything has double meaning to it. I think she actually means that she can't wait to see you."

"Last time I saw her she screamed she never wanted to see my face again while throwing her shoes at me and now she texts me this, women," he groans uncapping the first bottle.

Lucy moves to join him on the floor and swipes a few bottles away from his pile leaving him with only two more to drink.

"I can never understand you and her Zeref. It's like neither of you know what to say to each other, or you say too much, or you say what you don't mean. Relationships aren't supposed to be this complicated. How is it that you two started dating and proposed in the first place?"

"My step-father and her father are business partners and best friends. I got it into my head we were going to be arranged to be married, but my father told me I had free reign over that. What he didn't do was tell me before I invested all this time into getting to know her."

"Ah, so when you knew you were supposed to marry her you approached it like you do with your business meetings, but when you found out that you could actually choose her... you chose her."

"I loved her," Zeref confesses, "I mean... it was hard not to. Mavis was a really good person to hang around with; I loved being near her, loved the way she made me feel like a better person. I kept thinking to myself I wouldn't mind being in an arranged marriage if it was with her. I proposed thinking I had to, but didn't really mind at all. When I told my father he was surprised. We started talking and he confessed that he was never going to force me into marriage with anyone, that the choice was mine. After he said that... I didn't think of leaving her. I didn't want to leave her, but things got harder all of a sudden. I didn't know what to say, what to do. Talking wasn't easy anymore and then the arguing happened and just-" he groans in his hands as he uses them to cover his face. "I want to cherish her, but I don't know how."

"At least your feelings are in the right place Zeref, don't worry too much about it."

Zeref hums like he doesn't believe it and opens up his next drink.

"How long has it been since she texted?"

"Well the minute she texted I ran over here, so..." Zeref checks his phone, "eleven minutes. It would have been seven, but there was this damn old couple with a brat of a grand-kid messing with the floor buttons."

Lucy laughs to herself, "okay, okay. So... what do you want to tell her?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm here Lucy. That's why I'm paying you. To tell me what to reply back."

"Zeref, you can't run to me every time she texts you! We've been doing this for months! I'm trying to teach you to be independent!"

"If I start paying you more can I be a little more dependent on you?"

"Zeref! Focus now! What do you want to tell Mavis, and I'll tell you how to write it."

"I want to see her as well and have a good time and try not to get into a single argument and cause drama for my brother's wedding. I've missed her... despite us always getting in arguments. I miss... how we use to be."

"Okay, so here is what you are going to type. You ready?"

Zeref got his keypad out and nods his head.

"Hello Mavis. I can't wait to see you as well. I've missed you comma, not liking the way we parted last time period. New sentence, hopefully this time when we see each other again we can relax and enjoy my brother's wedding since I won't be working and Lucy will be handling all of my business calls period and send."

"Wait a second, I can't let you do that. There are people I need to report to-"

"Shut up Zeref. I'm taking care of everything, the only thing you are supposed to focus on these next two weeks are Natsu, and now, trying to have a nice vacation with Mavis. Now send that shit."

Zeref taps the send button and stares at the screen.

"You look like a teenage girl texting her crush."

"You're fired Lucy."

"Get out of my room then, I need to pack and work on my new resume."

"You're rehired, the three little dots are coming up. What do I do?"

"Nothing, just give it a second."

Zeref gives it a second and in return he gets several dozen emojis.

"She's spamming my phone, I don't think she liked what I texted."

"Give it here," Lucy says snatching it, "these are happy faces and hearts. She's happy and she loves you."

"Oh... should I send something back?"

"If you did she'd know you aren't the one texting her right now. When have you ever sent Mavis an emoji?"

"Honestly before you started working for me I didn't even know what an emoji was- hold on a second. I'm happy to read that Zeref, now I can't wait to see you even sooner! Tons of love!"

"See? You didn't screw that up."

"Good," he nods to himself, "now what do I send her?"

Lucy groans, "are you serious? I actually have work to do for you Zeref. Just tell her about your day, how you met Mirajane, how the wedding is going, your thoughts on Natsu, anything."

"I'm asking for help and you're kicking me out?"

"You're not asking, you're demanding."

"Lucy. If there was ever a time that I needed you most in my life, this is that time."

"You can't just- that's not- you don't play- ugh! Fine! I'm actually getting work done though! I'm only helping you during my second thought!" Lucy screams getting up off the floor.

She grabs her tablet from the counter and jumps on her bed, rolling around until she was in the perfect position. Zeref starts typing a reply back and reads it to Lucy for the okay to send.

"Natsu's been acting a little strange." He says as he waits for his lover's reply.

"Er?" Lucy asks, going over data.

Zeref chuckles under his breath, "have you noticed?"

"He's about to get married, what do you expect?"

"I mean he's- hold on... oh, well that's easy to reply back to... okay, what I mean is that... I've been getting this feeling that he isn't sure if he wants to marry Lisanna."

Lucy freezes, "eh?"

"I never understood why people tend to act nervous before their wedding. If they didn't want to get married, they should have just say no. That nervousness they feel means that they are having second guesses about their decision. It should clearly be a sign for those getting married that they don't want to get married. Natsu has known Lisanna his whole entire life. He knows everything about her, her real self, the fake one woman create to reel in men, all her little secrets, and yet he still chose to propose. There shouldn't be anything he feels nervous about because he knows who he's marrying, but he is acting nervous, therefore he's second guessing himself. I'm just worried that Natsu's too much of an idiot to figure it out. I like Lisanna, but I don't want Natsu to marry her if he's going to regret it."

"Zeref, not everyone in the world is as straight-forward and nearly-perfect as you. We all have flaws. My flaw is my high standards and workaholic, your flaw is not knowing what to say to the girl you love. Natsu is just nervous, all grooms get nervous, and yeah what you said was right, but still I get nervous walking into my house when all the lights are off despite having the greatest security in place there for a robber to come out. Why should I feel nervous though if I know it's impossible to break in my home? It's like that Zeref."

"Can you give me a better example? I'm not scared to walk into my home."

"I never said I was scared! Ugh, um... you're nervous whenever you get a text from Mavis, despite the two of you being engaged. Some people might think of that as strange and not understand because you already have the girl. Better?"

"Yes... still though. Natsu... sometimes even if he knows what he wants, he doesn't try and get it."

"You're proving my point even better Zeref. Natsu knows he wants Lisanna, but he's nervous and isn't trying to get it? Or, well, he's nervous in trying to finally claim her as his own."

"I don't mean that Lucy."

"Then what do you mean Zeref? Are you keeping something you know about Natsu away from me? Something that would suspect you into thinking that he doesn't want to get married?"

Zeref looks over at Lucy, but can only see her feet dangling off the bed because he's currently lying down on the ground. Mavis hasn't replied back yet.

"Natsu has never been with anyone else other than Lisanna."

"It's the same with you and Mavis."

"No, it's not. I went on dates that CEO's of other companies would force me to go on with their daughters to get the deal. I've been out in the dating world, not willing, which is why when I dated Mavis I knew I wanted to be with her. Lisanna has always had a crush on Natsu, who was too dumb to realize, and then all of a sudden one day Natsu tells me Lisanna wants him to go out on a date with her. I didn't really think about it much back then. Natsu went on a date with her, and then another, and then more. He told me once he had a crush on this girl in his class, and I encouraged him to go ask her out or something because you know, I wanted him to be happy, but I find out later that he was dating Lisanna. I didn't know about it, and it didn't seem Natsu knew about it, because he asked the girl out and she was the one who told him, and when he asked Lisanna he just went along with it because he did like her. Natsu grew to love Lisanna, she was always just one step ahead of him. Middle school, high school, college, and even now. He doesn't have experience with anyone else and I'm just wondering if that's the reason why he's nervous."

Lucy lays on her back on the bed, putting down her phone and tablet, nodding and humming to herself.

"Do you think if he went out and experienced a different love he would realize he loves Lisanna? Are you wondering if he just settled because he got comfortable?"

"Lisanna was all Natsu talked about when they were kids. Lisanna likes this, Lisanna can do that, Lisanna's brother is sooo cool. Bastard Elfman, anyway I don't doubt his feelings. I just wish... I don't know what I wish."

"I understand Zeref, you're just worried about him. You don't want Natsu to get married and then stray off, seem unhappy, cheat and make Lisanna sad. I don't know what you should do though. Maybe try talking to Natsu?"

"Talking sense into my brother is the most difficult part of my job."

"What you say makes sense to him though. He will understand if he hears it from you. Maybe he's finding it hard to realize his thoughts and feelings and you telling him all of this will put some things in place for him."

Zeref hums lightly.

"He has a crush on someone."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah. I've known it for years. He's known it for years. He has Lisanna though, we both knew that, so I never helped him. I'm wondering that if I did when I first noticed it if things would be different right now."

"If it's been years Zeref why do you think he stills has a crush on someone?"

Because I see the way he looks at you, Zeref thinks to himself. Still, after all these years, and yet he did nothing because... well because he thought his brother could handle it. He thought if he really wanted her he would try... but Natsu didn't.

"Maybe I am thinking he settled." Zeref presses his lips together.

"Do you not like Lisanna?"

"I love her as a sister. As a match for Natsu she's perfect and patient with him."

"Whoever you're comparing her to must be someone amazing then."

Zeref phones pings and he goes to look at it. Sorry Zeref, but something has come up. I'll call you tomorrow morning. Love you.

"Lucy, who would make you happy? I worry about your love life... well, not really, but I want to return the favor with helping me with mine. I know a couple of handsome billionaires and a few more millionaires. Want me to set up some dates?"

"Who knows, maybe after the wedding. I'm worried if me and my future boyfriend might get married before you and Mavis though, which is why I haven't been seeing anyone lately."

As she explodes into a fit of giggles Zeref stands up and glares at her playfully.

"I see I have overstayed my welcome. I hope you have a wonderful night Ms. Heartfilia. P.S. Mavis told me she would call me in the morning tomorrow, so I'll be expecting an email of dos and donts to talk about with her, as well as an excuse to hang up if things go south."

Lucy's stops her giggles and groans, "you're torturing me."

"Not much fun, is it?"

He walks over and pinches her cheek before ruffling her hair, "thanks for listening to me."

"Try not to worry about Natsu so much. Although it's hard to tell, he really does know how to take care of himself. If you keep doubting him he's going to surprise you, just you wait and see."

Zeref straightens himself up in the mirror and pauses when he sees Lucy's reflection staring at him.

"What would you do Lucy? If you were marrying someone you love, but had a crush on someone else?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'd marry the love of my life, because I would never waste my time and settle for anything lest than what I deserve and want."

"And what type of men do you want?" He asks next, turning to look at her right in the eyes.

"You know Zeref, you're a really good boss, and an even greater friend. That conversion is something you're going to have to get out of me after a couple of drinks though."

"Fair enough, there will be plenty of drinks at the Dragneel wedding next week."

"Mr. Dragneel, sir. Before you leave, permission to run a background check on someone?"

"Personal or work related?"

Lucy opens her mouth.

"Never mind, don't answer that in case it's the first one. Do what you need to do Lucy, not like I can stop you anyway," he says and then snorts, "not like I would have even known you would have done so anyway. Good bye."

Zeref leads himself out of her room. Lucy looks over her phone and prepares an email to a private investigator. She's not saying it's right, but hiring someone to find something she might not have at all will save her a lot of time. Instead of knocking her brain trying to remember things about Erza, it would be simpler to use an email and have someone else send her all the information she needs.


	9. Never Knows What To Say

**BlackLynx17: Now I know I have been gone for a long time, but that is because somethings happened in my life where I didn't feel like writing or posting/updating, doing any of that. Things are a bit calmer now, so here is the newest chapter I should have updated months ago. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Never Knows What To Say

* * *

His phone ringing is what wakes Zeref up in the morning. He hasn't been able to sleep all night going over Lucy's list of do's and don'ts to talk about and now he can't remember a single thing he's read because of her ringtone playing. Zeref quickly leans up from his bed and reaches for his phone, answering it. He needs to go to his emails to see what he's allowed to say.

"Morning Mavis," he says before clearing his voice.

He finds his email app and opens Lucy's email, sighing in relief that he doesn't have to go into this blindly.

"Good morning Zeref!" Mavis's bubbly voice escapes from his phone, "how are you doing on this bright and beautiful morning?"

"Sleeping," he answers shortly.

Giggles fill the phone, "why am I not surprised? No wonder you never took me on dates before noon."

Zeref wants to explain to her that his job usually keeps him up all night, so he sleeps all morning, but the number one thing on top of the don'ts list was don't talk about work.

"Yeah."

...

...

Number two on the don'ts list, don't have long awkward pauses!

"So how was your morning?"

"Fun! I woke up at the crack of dawn and watched the sunrise on our roof, then I watered the garden taking care of a few clients over the phone. Now I'm eating breakfast!"

"I should probably order breakfast."

Zeref isn't an idiot. He knows he sounds like one. Or at least, someone who doesn't care, or doesn't want to be talking to this person right now... or someone who really doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know which one he wants to sound like to her.

"Enough about us Zeref," she teases him, "tell me about Nats! How is our younger brother doing?! How is the wedding coming along?! You told me fine, but you didn't give me any details! I'm so excited to see it!"

"Natsu's a little nervous, but he's happy. I'm the one taking care of all the details while he's playing around the hotel."

"Even more reason why you should be the one telling me! Do you like the hotel? Do you think you'd like it enough for us to have our wedding there? It's going to be a pretty big wedding, but that hotel is pretty big, so I'm sure it will fit everyone."

Zeref's heart starts racing and he's looking around for wedding in the do's and don'ts. It's in the do's, he is allowed to talk about this.

"It's a nice hotel. We should probably have our wedding somewhere more expensive though, since we do have a lot of a-list clients to invite. We have to keep up our reputation."

He can hear her pouting over the other line.

"Zeref, I'm not asking if our clients and work related people would like our wedding, I'm asking if YOU would like OUR wedding there. This is for us you know. You aren't marrying me because you have to."

"Not anymore," he tells her.

"What?"

"Not anymore? Hello? Is our connection breaking up?" Zeref asks, eyebrows furrowing.

"... no... I just didn't understand what you said and now I'm not understanding what you mean by it."

"By not anymore? I mean, I thought I told you that I proposed to you because I thought that is what my father wanted of me."

"... No Zeref. This is very new news to me."

"Really? I felt like I have. Anyway, once he told me he didn't expect me to marry you, I decided to anyway-"

"Because you had already proposed?"

Zeref's eyes went wide- "what? No-"

"Because you figured since you already went through this much work to find a girl to marry you! That you figured you might as well go through with it to save you some time!"

"Mavis, you're not listening to me-"

"No Zeref, I've heard enough from you."

The line goes dead and Zeref just stares at his phone, eyes wide. What did he do wrong? Talking about their wedding was on the to do list, that was supposed to be okay... but he just ruined things again. Zeref lets out a sigh and gets up out of bed, not even putting a shirt on as he leaves his room with phone in hand, sweatpants on. He walks down the halls looking for Lucy's room. She can fix this, she fixes everything Natsu does wrong, so she'll surely fix what he did.

"Morning bro'," Natsu waves as he passes him, "Zeref? Hey Zeref!" He calls out when he walks right past him.

"LATER!" Zeref yells before knocking on Lucy's door.

Natsu raises both eyebrows as Zeref enters the room and starts walking over, seeing Lucy's number. Now why would his brother go to Lucy's room first thing in the morning... without wearing a shirt? Ideas appear in his head and as he tries knocking, but it comes out as pounding. The door finally opens revealing Lucy with a glare on her face.

"I'm having an emergency right now Natsu, come back later."

And before he can even say a single word she slams the door in his face. Natsu just stands there blinking, not knowing whether to try again or leave. With that look on Lucy's face, he figures it might be better if he just left. Still, he wonders what is going on between them?

* * *

"Hmmm," Mirajane hums chewing on her pen cap.

"Mira, you're supposed to be having breakfast with us. That means no work at the table." Lisanna pouts applying butter and jam to her toast.

"I'm just looking over a couple of things. Six weddings, remember Lisanna? I don't have time to afford not to be on top of this." Mirajane tells her.

"Just relax Lisanna, you're going to have your sister all through your wedding day. Speaking of sisters, where is Elfman? I thought he'd be here by now?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah, where is Elfman Mira?"

"I called him, but he said he was busy with his girlfriend. He won't be here until a couple days after your wedding."

"After?!" Lisanna screeches.

Mirajane looks up from her work, "after? Did I say after? I meant before! A couple days before your wedding!"

Lisanna lets out a sigh of relief and Natsu picks up the piece of croissant that flew out of his hand when he heard his fiance screech.

"Maybe I am working too hard," Mirajane mumbles rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want us to help? I mean, you've done so much for our wedding, we can help you with someone else if you like?" Natsu offers.

"No, it's not like that. I already met with two of the couples getting married, Redfox and Gryder. The problem is with the other people. It's just the remaining couples I'm worried about. One is too busy to come in this week and review their final wedding details for next week, while the other one is ignoring all my calls and not getting back to me. I mean both of them are small weddings, so I shouldn't worry too much, but still. I want them to be happy on their day. As for the last one, all they want is full bar access. I mean, the bride actually wants to get married in the bar lounge instead of one of our venues! I didn't even know you could get married in a bar!"

"Aren't you the owner though?"

"Yes, I allowed it, but I had no idea what to charge for that!"

Natsu chuckles while Lisanna let a few giggles escape from her lips.

"Mirajane, just remember. You aren't alone, okay? Not only do you have hundreds of employees by your side, you also have me!"

"Yeah, and Lucy! I would include myself, but she is far more valuable and useful than me."

Mirajane looks up from her binders and smiles, "thanks you two. I appreciate the thought Natsu. Yeah, you're right. Let me put this aside for now and focus on a stress free breakfast. So Lisanna, getting any cold feet?"

Lisanna chocks on her orange juice, "Mira! Of course not! I knew I wanted to marry Natsu the minute I saw him!"

"You were a baby when you saw him Lisanna."

"The minute I was aware of myself then!"

Mirajane smiles, "and how about you Natsu? Cold feet?"

"Nah, I am getting a little bit nervous though. Sorry Lisanna."

"Natsu, that's perfectly normal. I'm nervous for the big day as well, but I can't wait until it's here and we can be together!" Lisanna cheers.

She reaches for his arm and squeezes tight, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Mirajane watches the gesture with a small smile.

"Natsu, how did you know you wanted to marry Lisanna?"

Natsu blinks and shrugs, "I don't know. Lis asked me to marry her, so I asked her to marry me."

Mirajane's smile kind of freezes and she looks at her sister, confusion filling her face. "Lisanna, I thought you told me Natsu asked you first."

"Well of course he did! Natsu just isn't telling the story right! I asked him if he ever wanted to get married, if he ever saw us getting married in the future, you know, like girls ask their serious boyfriends, and he told me yes. And then not even a week later he proposed to me!"

"I don't remember it that way Lisanna," Natsu tells her.

"Natsu, be quiet and finish your omelet." Lisanna hisses at him.

"Alright."

Natsu goes back to eating while Lisanna admires him from her seat. Mirajane feels a small sense of worriment inside of her though. It was probably nothing, it wasn't like she had time to worry about it anyway. With all the work right next to her piling up, on top of all the things she had to do to ensure that her other guests were taken care of as well, she couldn't afford to have anymore problems.

"As long as you two are in love, I'm sure you will be very happy. I'm so proud of you two," Mirajane smiles at them.

"Thanks Mira, I really am. I really am happy and in love."

Natsu swallows his food and nods, "yup. It's been me and Lisanna since the beginning of time, and now it's about to be me and her until death."

Mirajane keeps her smile as she starts adding jam to a piece of toast. She takes a bite and hums in delight, enjoying her peaceful breakfast.


	10. Late Night Secrets

**BlackLynx17: SORRY! LATE UPDATES ARE GOING TO CONTINUE THOUGH! BEEN BUSY WITH REAL LIFE THAT I HAVE NO TIMES WITH MY FANDOMS! SO SORRY!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Late Night Secrets

* * *

Lucy sighs in the shower, letting all of her worries and cares wash away. It is tough being her, it really is. Sometimes she can handle the responsibility no problem, but other times... it was hard. Today is one of those times. She wants to be able to help her boss so much because she loves Zeref, she really does and wants him to be happy, but she doesn't know how when it comes to Mavis. Talking is their only problem! If only the two of them could communicate and just... be honest! Then things would be better!

But Zeref's problem last night is because he was too honest.

Lucy groans as she turns off the shower, wrapping a towel around herself as she steps out. She needs to get ready. She promised to accompany Zeref to dinner tonight, his way of thanking her, but she's sure he's going to mope the entire time. She also needs to apologize to Natsu for kicking him out, and that's sure going to be a joy to explain in front of Lisanna. She doesn't want an outsider to know about their inside problems... but Lisanna isn't going to be an outsider for long...

"This would be so much easier if I actually hated the girl," Lucy tells herself in the mirror.

"But I don't, I like her. She's sweet, and funny, and kind, and intelligent. Someone Natsu would never get in a million years, and yet he got her. Like winning the lottery," she continues talking to herself as she fixes her hair.

Maybe the problem between Zeref and Mavis was Lucy. She shouldn't be giving advice when she herself doesn't really have a love life. Maybe she doesn't have all the answers, especially when it comes to love.

"God, I wish I could just stay in my room and continue working!" She groans picking up her final things before heading down to the lobby.

As soon as Zeref finished kicking himself he mopped back to his room leaving Lucy to throw herself into her work so she wouldn't have to focus on the damage she's done. Now, with nothing to do as she takes the limo ride to the fancy restaurant... she really needs to find other hobbies that isn't working.

"Hi, reservation for Dragneel." Lucy tells the host.

"Yes, your guest has already arrived. Follow me." The server says leading her to one of the back tables under a chandelier.

It's beautiful, but deadly. What if that thing fell on her? She would die instantly. Zeref has a chandelier in his house like this, and Lucy's always sure to walk around it whenever she entered. She doesn't think the risk of dying is worth the beauty of staring at it.

"Here you are Miss."

"Thank you si- Natsu?" Lucy asks, looking down at the table.

He's sitting there with a spoon on his nose, dressed up in a classy business suit he normally wears when he's going out for dinner with clients. His spoon falls from his nose and he grins, standing up to greet her.

"Lucy! Wow, you look amazing! I haven't seen you this nice since our last office party." Natsu says reaching over to kiss her cheek and hug her.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you're here so early. Where's Zeref? And Lisanna? I know she was probably the one who kicked your butt into gear."

"Lisanna said she couldn't make it, had some plans face-timing her brother over her phone, and when I went to check on Zeref he said he wasn't feeling too well."

"I wish you would have told me sooner, we could have skipped this."

"No, of course not! Zeref told me he promised you a fancy dinner! So I'm here instead to keep that promise!"

Lucy looks at him, "you heard about this place's famous prime rib, didn't you?"

"Oh my God I already ordered it while waiting for you, I hope you don't mind. I also got you a salad on the side, hehehehe." Natsu chuckles scratching the back of his head.

Lucy lets out a long sigh and shakes her head, "I can't believe you Natsu."

"I know, I'm unbelievable. It's what makes me so special."

She giggles at that while Natsu walks around the table to pull out her seat.

"If you would."

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy says sitting down.

He pushes her back in and then goes back over to his chair, passing over the beer he ordered towards her.

"So, do you mind telling me what was going on this morning with my brother?"

Lucy takes a small sip, "well, I can't go into all the details, but Zeref is having some problems with Mavis."

"What? What's happening? What's wrong?"

"They have a hard time communicating and I'm afraid I just made things worse. I told Zeref something, and apparently it didn't go well with Mavis. Ugh, I'm such a failure." Lucy moans covering her face.

"Hey, stop that. You're the smartest person I know Luce. You aren't a failure," Natsu tells her and then grabs her hand, "whatever happened between those two is Zeref's fault and his alone, because Mavis is a sweetheart. You had nothing to do with it Lucy, you're just helping."

"Exactly, I'm helping with their love life with nothing to go on with since I don't have one. Why am I giving him advice? Zeref should be giving me advice."

"Stop beating yourself about it. Zeref is an idiot, that's the problem, and you... I wouldn't worry too much about you Lucy. You're beautiful and intelligent, any guy would be lucky to have you, and I've seen men act like a fool around you, especially at work."

Lucy starts giggling to herself, "I can't believe Jacob accidentally lit himself on fire lighting his cigarette because one of my buttons broke off my shirt."

"See?! That's exactly what I mean! You have men dying at your feet, all you have to do is pick one you like."

"Thanks Natsu. Normally I'm the one helping you out-"

"Well it's about time that I start helping you back... you aren't seriously lonely, are you?"

"No, of course not. My work keeps me busy, and my family and friends give me all the love I need. I'm not worried about finding a significant other until I turn at least 27. The problem was just me giving love advice where I don't have a lot of love experience."

Natsu wants to continue this conversation, but the waiter comes with the food he ordered. Lucy orders a couple of more drinks before the two of them start digging in.

"So, not a big love life, huh?"

"Nope," Lucy moans out in delight. This prime rib is so delicious! "I dated a couple of guys in middle school and high school. Had a couple of one night stands in college, haven't had anything serious since working for Zeref though." Lucy says, taking another bite.

"You've had one night stands before Lucy?"

Lucy chokes a little and blush, "yeah, I mean! In my defense-!"

"No Lucy, I'm not judging! I just think it's funny!" Natsu laughs, "I never saw you as that type of girl."

"I'm not that type of girl! I was in college! I was dumb, naive, and wanted to experience what everyone was so hyped about."

"And so, was it worth the hype?" Natsu asks.

Lucy blushes, "some guys were, others... not so much."

Natsu snorts.

"It must be easy for you though Natsu. If we're being completely honest I'm kind of jealous of how you and Lisanna got together. Childhood sweethearts, that's every girl's dream." Lucy hums.

"Yeah, well, complete honesty, I'm nervous about the wedding."

"I know, Zeref told me. He noticed you have been acting a little stranger."

"Stranger, don't you mean strange?"

"Sure Natsu," Lucy says rolling her eyes.

She takes a swing of her drink while Natsu waves the waiter down for another plate.

"Zeref told me I had nothing to be nervous about because I've known Lisanna basically my whole life, but... that nervousness is still there."

Lucy listens to his voice and furrows her eyebrows, "Natsu, maybe that nervousness isn't nervousness at all, but instead doubt."

"Doubt? But that can't be right. We've been together since... forever. I know who I'm marrying."

Lucy thinks about telling him about Zeref's theory, but she decides to keep it to herself. It isn't her place to meddle in his love life, especially after all the meddling she's done to Zeref's. She thinks she's going to be done with giving love advice from now on.

"I guess so. Mavis is really excited about the wedding, I heard from Zeref," before she ruined everything between them, "she's going to be coming next week hopefully."

"Yeah, I can't believe Zeref found a girl like Mavis on his first try! She's such an amazing person, and she doesn't think I'm an idiot at all!" Natsu boasts.

Lucy rolls her eyes, "sure Natsu, I'm sure she doesn't think that at all. What do you mean on the first try though? Zeref dated tons of women before he found Mavis."

Natsu tilts his head to the side, "what? Really?"

"Yeah, he told me. He went on all these dinner dates with client's daughters until he decided to marry Mavis, so he just stayed with her. Wow, that sounded bad. There's more to the story, you should ask your brother though. I don't feel right sharing it."

Natsu blinks, "I didn't know that at all... so Zeref dated other people before figuring out Mavis was his one..."

"That's what everyone does though Natsu, which makes you and Lisanna so lucky. You didn't have to go through the trial and error and heartbreak of giving your love to someone who isn't worthy of it at the end. You two found each other."

"Still, I would have liked to experience it just one. Falling in love with a girl, going out together, then breaking up. That's something I'll never experience."

"Which is a good thing! You've seen it on TV and movies right, heartbreak is no joke! It really... hurts."

"Have you had your heartbroken Lucy?" Natsu asks looking at her.

Lucy flinches a bit, "yeah, dozens of times."

"And yet you still try to find love?"

"Well I can't give up, can I? I know there's someone out there who's going to cherish me and take care of my heart. I won't find him though unless I go out looking."

"See, that's an adventure. An adventure I never got to experience."

It seems Lucy didn't need to tell him Zeref's theory at all because he had come to the conclusion all on his own.

"It's probably a good thing though! I wouldn't be able to stand hurting someone I loved! Especially Lisanna! What would she think if I asked her if we could see other people just before our wedding, hahahaha!" Natsu starts laughing out loud.

"Yeah, that would make you a terrible husband right off the bat." Lucy tries to join in, but her heart isn't in it.

"I've had crushes before though-"

"And admired women, don't think I forgot that Mister. I'm using that as leverage over you next time you want to do something stupid that I have to clean up. I'll run and tell Lisanna on you."

"Aw Luce, don't be so mean. I'm allowed to look-"

"Not admire!"

"Anyways, I've had a couple of crushes, so I know the beginning stages of love before it actually turns into love. I had a crush on you for a while when you first started working with us, which is exactly why Zeref claimed you as his secretary! Hahahahaha! I wonder what would have happened if you would have been mine?"

Lucy tries not to let her heart show on her sleeves, "nothing at all Natsu. I know you're not that type of guy. You would have stayed faithful to Lisanna, and I never would have gone for you anyway. Too much of a baby for me, always cleaning up your messes."

Natsu looks over at Lucy with a pout while Lucy looks right back at him with an emotionless smile. They just continue to stare at each other, neither or them backing down as... nothing crosses their minds. They were both lying to each other, but neither one of them knew it. Finally, Lucy is the first one who looks away as she takes a sip of her drink.

"You're going to stand next to Lisanna on that alter, lift the veil from her face, look at her and just realize... there is no other place you rather be at right now than with her. That feeling of wanting to cherish and love her is going to be so overbearing and overwhelming that all that nervousness and doubt is going to disappear. Trust me, I may not have a lot of good love advice, but that is what it means when you want to be with someone forever."

"Thanks Lucy, that's really good advice. I'll try to remember that."

"Yeah, right," Lucy snorts under her breath.

"Hey!"

The light mood comes back to the table and the two of them quickly finish their dinners before heading back to the hotel. Natsu walks her towards the lobby and ruffles up her hair a bit.

"This look is nice and all, but I prefer the pantsuit look."

"Shut up Natsu and go to bed, I forgot I have some calls to make and the service in my room sucks. I'll catch you tomorrow, I think we have a rehearsal for something, I can't remember for what though. My head is a little foggy from the drive. I could use some fresh air." She's blabbering and explaining herself too much.

Natsu doesn't notice anything though, "alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning! Not quite so bright and early though, night!"

Lucy waits until she sees him disappear inside the elevator before heading straight over to the bar. It's not her fault, really it's not. She's usually not much of a drinker, but after tonight... sometimes one needs to let loose and live a little before getting themselves back together.

"Excuse me, strongest drink you have please." Lucy calls out waving her hand as she sat at the bar.

"Rough night?" A light voice asks next to her.

"Rough life, but I'm getting it together." Lucy answers back.

"Sounds to me like you're a little drunk already, so something crazy must have happened. Don't tell me it involved that pink dude I saw earlier, excuse me for spying."

"I don't care, I'm too drunk to care." Lucy says, tapping her finger on the bar waiting for her drink.

"Here, my name is Cana. Allow me to be your designated drinking partner." Cana introduces herself.

Lucy looks at the woman beside her and deems her nice-looking enough to have a couple of drinks with her.

"Lucy, nice to meet you as well."

Cana grins brightly as she moves over one seat.

"I'm telling you right now Lucy that we are going to have a fun time tonight!"

"Thank you, that's exactly what I need right now."

The bartender comes back with the drinks and Cana holds one up to Lucy.

"To men! You can't live with them!"

"And you can't live without them!" Lucy finishes.

"But you can certainly make them your slave and have them do your bidding!"

Lucy snorts out her laughter and cheers with her, "I'll definitely drink to that."

* * *

How did Zeref find himself in this position?

 _"Yes, I don't know how or why, but Lucy's here at the bar passed out drunk. I figured I should tell you over Natsu."_

 _"Thanks Mirajane, I'm on my way."_

What in the world happened to her? Why would she drink so much? Ugh, she smells like a liquor store.

"You are in deep trouble tomorrow Lucy," Zeref warns her.

Lucy just mumbles some words to herself, "but I don't wanna."

"Ugh, please try and help me."

"Mhmmn not heavy!" She screams out of nowhere.

Zeref jumps and drops her, that shock of pain waking her up a bit.

"Ow." She mumbles.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry Lucy! Ugh, I thought my drunk body dragging days were over once Natsu got out of college," Zeref groans picking her back up.

"Zeref? Hi Zeref, where are we going?" Lucy asks.

"To my room to sleep."

"Sleep? But I don't wanna sleep. I wanna par-tah!" Lucy cheers.

"Shhhh, it's one a clock in the morning Lucy! You're going to wake up the other guests here!"

Lucy shushes and giggles behind her hand. Zeref struggles with dragging her, making a note to join a gym soon. He finally reaches his door and digs in his pocket for his card-key before opening the door.

"Zeref, can I tell you a secret?"

"No, go to sleep." He warns her.

"I think I'm going to quit this job after the wedding."

Zeref drops her again, but this time luckily she lands on his bed. Lucy sighs at the softness that overwhelms her senses and is able to drag herself on it, wrapping herself in blankets.

"I thought I could do it, I really thought I could, but after tonight. Seeing him so happy, seeing him doubt himself and having to do the right thing and reassure him... it hurts. I'm not that tough. I don't want to put myself through seeing his happiness while I continue to suffer and hurt. I thought I would get over it but... it seems... it seems I'm only falling deeper."

Zeref reaches out for Lucy and spins her around, "who Lucy? Who are you talking about?"

Lucy hums to herself, "good night."

"Lucy, I'm talking to you. Lucy, Lucy! Is it Natsu? You went to dinner with Natsu, right?"

Lucy opens her hazy misty eyes and sees eyes of charcoal staring right at her, exactly the same color as the love of her life. She smiles brightly and snuggles into his arm, letting out a sigh of peace.

"I love you Natsu."

Zeref just looks down at her...


	11. Misunderstandings

**BlackLynx17: Alright, so. I didn't mean to take a small break from this story, but I somehow ended up not updating for a long, long time. I mean to update two weeks ago honestly, but fanfiction was tripping out and it wouldn't accept my documents for the story. So then when I tried again today and it did the same thing I was like, that's why I haven't updated yet. Because it is still messing up. I figured away around it, but still it sucks when you're trying to upload your story and it isn't working. I guess I shouldn't have given up so quickly though, oh well. Thanks for the waiting everyone. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Misunderstandings

* * *

Lucy wakes up with a killer headache. She groans a bit as she opens her eyes to the harsh sunlight and then flinches when she sees her boss's face so close to her own. The flinching only makes her headache worst and she rolls around in bed. She doesn't remember how Zeref ended up in her bed, but something must have happened with Mavis... again.

She wonders if she should wake him up or not, and finally decides to let him sleep all his heartache away. She very carefully tries to get out of bed and basically crawls to the bathroom, hoping a steaming hot shower would make her feel better. She kicks her clothes off and locks the door behind her before turning on the water.

Zeref doesn't wake up until he hears pounding on his door. His eyes crack open to see nothing... maybe that noise- nope! The knocking is still there! What time is it? He rolls over to reach for his phone, ignoring all the alarms and messages as he reads ten in the morning.

...

...

Wait a second. Something clinks inside of his mind and he leans up.

"Lucy?!" He calls out.

Did she leave? She couldn't have, not when she told him that secret! Not when she said she was quitting! She couldn't possibly have left- hold on, the shower's running. Zeref sighs out in relief and lays back down on the bed. Last night was horrible. Horrible. First he gets such bad news from his favorite employee, and then she pukes all over his favorite night shirt... that he still appears to be wearing.

Zeref resists the urge to barf as he quickly tugs his shirt off. He's so focused he doesn't hear his door opening, nor the footsteps that follow in.

"Zeref, what the hell bro? I've been knocking at your door for like five minutes straight!" Natsu yells walking down the hallway.

"I thought it would be obvious to whoever was knocking to leave me alone," he replies back.

Lucy turns off the shower before stepping out into the steam invested room. She ties her hair up in a pony tail, deciding to fix it once she gets dress, and pulls on a bathrobe before leaving the bathroom.

Before Natsu could reply back to his brother how mean he was being so early in the morning he turns his head and sees Lucy coming out of the bathroom dripping wet. He looks back over to Zeref, who is lying on bed with wild hair, shirtless, obviously sleep deprived. Both Zeref and Lucy look at Natsu, knowing what this looks like, and wondering how he would react. Smartly, calming, or completely lose it.

"You," he points at Lucy, "you," his eyes widen as he points back to his brother, "you, you, you, you, you."

Completely lose it, it seems.

"I think we broke him." Zeref says.

Lucy blinks, takes a small breath, takes an even deeper one, and then screams out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

Natsu covers his ears while Zeref flinches.

"Lucy, you're in my room."

"Shut up Zeref! I think I would know what room I'm in! See! Look at these!" She yells walking over to the dresser.

She opens one of the drawers and pulls out a pair of boxers. Her eyes widen when she sees them and then a small blush appears on her face.

"Oh... I guess this is your room... sorry Boss."

"You mind telling me why you were so drunk last night I had to carry you to my room?" Zeref asks her.

"DO THE BOTH OF YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT WENT ON HERE AND STOP ACTING SO GOD DAMN CALM?!" Natsu screams, "Lucy! You're a woman! Wearing only a bathrobe! Show some decency!"

"Natsu, I'm showing absolutely nothing right now, plus you both are getting married soon, plus you've both seen me naked like a dozen of times without my permission because you two are idiots when it comes to knocking and privacy, more so you Natsu than Zeref."

"I still take offense to that," Zeref grumbles.

"Oh... yeah, I guess you have a point. I still don't like it though. Could you imagine if Mavis walked in on this scene?"

"She'd understand," both Zeref and Lucy say at the same time.

"Well, probably, but still! Could you imagine-"

"Natsu, please, stop imagining. Especially right now with the headache I have. Zeref, you mind if I borrow some clothes to wear back to my room?"

"Sure, anything in my closet over there." Zeref points.

"Thanks," Lucy says walking over to it.

She closes the doors behind her as she walks in. As soon as she's gone Natsu runs over to his brother and grabs his shoulders, shaking him back and forth.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? Aren't you? What is the matter with you Zeref?"

"Natsu, I have no idea what you're talking about. Please paint me the clearest picture that you can and please do not spare any of your feelings," Zeref says.

Natsu just stares at him with wide and narrowed eyes. Zeref raises an eyebrow, but when his brother continues to say nothing, he sweeps his hands away.

"I have business to attend to. One of our best employees is about to quit and I have to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Zeref-"

"Leave now Natsu."

Natsu stands still for a moment before he gets up. He reaches in his pocket and throws a small box on the bed, refusing to meet his eyes.

"The rings. I wanted my best man to carry them for me and invite you to breakfast, I guess I'll go alone then. Whatever," he says stomping his way out.

Natsu slams the door like a child would leaving Zeref to groan and put his head in his hands. What is the matter with him? Why did he have to rile his brother up like that? He wanted him to leave so he could speak to Lucy alone and used the dirtiest method he had to do it. His brother had a crush on Lucy, and now it seems that to his surprise Lucy actually loves him back... what was he supposed to do now with that information?! Tell the both of them?! Break up the wedding between his brother and childhood friend?! What if they didn't break up? What if telling them only made manners worse?! What if he allowed Natsu to get married though and saw him miserable? So many what ifs, Zeref honestly didn't know what he should be doing.

"Thanks Zeref, I'll bring this right back." Lucy says walking out with a towel covering her wet hair.

"Lucy, you ignored the question last time, but I need you to tell me honestly. Why did you get piss ass drunk at the bar last night?"

Lucy brushes some of her loose strands from her face, "I rather not-"

"You're in love with Natsu."

She flinches, her eyes widening as she looks over at him.

"How-"

"You have very loose lips when you're intoxicated, you also confessed last night that you plan on quitting work after he gets married."

"I'm thinking about it," Lucy mumbles biting her lip.

"Sounds to me like you've already decided. Honestly Lucy, talk to me. Tell me what is going on. When did this all happen? How long have you felt this way? Is quitting really the right thing to do?"

Lucy licks her lips, "you know how... you accidentally hurt Mavis's feelings, and then you feel bad and guilty and just... horrible."

Zeref nods his head.

"That's what I'm feeling, what I've been feeling for the past... who am I kidding, since the moment I started working here, and I'm tired of feeling this way. I... I didn't mean to Zeref, I felt bad when I learned of these feelings, and I felt guilty thinking about having him as my own, and I thought they would disappear Zeref but they didn't! They aren't going to! And to see him get married, to see him about to leave me for good is killing me inside! To plan their wedding- it hurts-" Lucy's voice breaks as tears start pouring out of her eyes.

She couldn't help it, she's never talked about this before. She never thought she would feel this much, but now that she's started she can't stop and it's just pouring all out of her.

"I love him... and that's okay. That's fine. I've accepted that fact and I'm ready to move on. I want him to be happy Zeref and Lisanna, she makes him happy. I can't do this anymore, I can't keep watching on the sidelines hoping that one day something bad might happen and he'll look at me. It's horrible that I'm thinking this way, I don't want to. I want to be happy for them."

Zeref takes a small breath, "what would you do right now if Natsu was in love with you as well?"

Lucy giggles to herself, "nothing, because I'm not that type of girl. I never want to be that type of girl. Lisanna won Natsu fair and square, no, not won, she found him first. I was just unlucky enough to not know him sooner. It hurts, but really I'm so happy for him. He wants her, and even if he did come confess to me, even if he asked me to be with him and was willing to throw this all away, I wouldn't let him because that's how much I love him. I love him enough to not throw his happiness away on a girl he's only known for five years compared to one he's known his whole life."

The words Zeref want to say next get swallowed back inside of his throat. He doesn't... he doesn't know what to do. Honestly, he doesn't know what to say or to do. Lucy sniffs and wipes her tears away, trying to make herself look presentable.

"Please don't tell anyone this Zeref, no, never mind, I already know you won't."

"I don't want you to quit Lucy."

"I told you I'm thinking about it-"

"No, I'm the boss remember? I can make it so you never have to see him again. We can go somewhere else, me, you, and Mavis. She always wanted to travel, you won't have to see him ever again."

Lucy smiles sweetly, "thank you Zeref, but I would still always see him... in you. I would still be connected and just... thank you. I'll think about it, but I really have to go now Zeref. Excuse me."

What is wrong with him? Seriously? First he hurts Mavis, and then his brother, and now his only friend he actually likes talking too... Zeref shouldn't be allowed to have people close to him. He shouldn't be allowed to feel emotions like love and happiness. The more he cares about people the more he hurts them, destroys them, and now Zeref has no one to go to for advice. He has no one to help him figure out what to do to start making things better.

... Maybe he was better off alone. Less lives to destroy if he's by himself.


	12. Peculiar Strolls

**BlackLynx17: Alright, so. I didn't mean to take a small break from this story, but I somehow ended up not updating for a long, long time. I mean to update two weeks ago honestly, but fanfiction was tripping out and it wouldn't accept my documents for the story. So then when I tried again today and it did the same thing I was like, that's why I haven't updated yet. Because it is still messing up. I figured away around it, but still it sucks when you're trying to upload your story and it isn't working. I guess I shouldn't have given up so quickly though, oh well. Thanks for the waiting everyone. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Peculiar Strolls

* * *

Things were kind of... depressing for the rest of the week. Lucy threw herself into work, Zeref kept to himself in his room, and Natsu ignored the two of them spending all his time with his new family. It couldn't stay like this forever though. There was seven more days until the big wedding. This week was going to be filled with decorating, receiving the deliveries, checking in their guests, making sure there weren't any last minute bumps in the roads... and neither of the three wanted to do any of that.

At least Lucy had a good excuse to be cooped up in her room. Zeref had zero excuses and found himself quite bored. Mavis hadn't messaged or called him, Natsu hasn't tried to reach out, nor should they. Zeref ruined things with them. He said something he shouldn't have and now... now he should suffer alone like this. Maybe he just really has bad luck with the people he loves; he always ends up hurting them.

Zeref woke up that morning feeling... tired of feeling sorry for himself. He dragged himself into his bathroom and finally had that shower that he's been desperately needing for the past three days, shaving off his stubble, and dressed himself to look... kind of presentable. He doesn't care, he should, but he doesn't. He grabs his card-key, but leaves his phone behind, before leaving his room and just... walking around.

He walks through the halls.

He rides up and down the elevators looking at the different floors.

Somehow he ends up outside and he walks around the large estate. Through the dirt paths, the stone paths, through places that didn't even have paths, looking at everything. He had no idea Hotel Fairy Tail was this large. It was never a question whether or not Natsu and Lisanna would be married here at her sister's hotel, but looking at it all... it was actually quite beautiful. He could see Mavis enjoying a wedding here, out at the plaza, surrounded all by nature. He wouldn't have minded it very much as well, no... he would have enjoyed it here.

"Oof!" Zeref grunts as he trips over something.

He crashes against the grassy ground and grunts, picking himself up slowly. He doesn't know what he tripped over, but it shouldn't be a surprise since he's just wandering around the gardens here... it is a bit of a surprise though when he sees... a leg... sticking out from one of the bushes.

"What the-?" Zeref asks himself and then moves the bushes aside, trying to see if this leg had a body... and if that body had a pulse, which Zeref really didn't want to deal with right now finding a dead body a week before his brother's wedding.

It turns out though that leg does have a body, with a pulse, and large lungs considering how loud the snores are coming from this man's mouth now that the bushes aren't covering it.

"Excuse me, excuse me sir! Sir! Are you aware you're passed out in the middle of a bush?" Zeref asks, shaking his shoulder.

The man's eyes slowly blink open and all of a sudden he looks very alert and aware. His red colored eyes shine bright as they focus in on Zeref's face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the man who just found you. Do you know where you are?"

The man looks around his surroundings, "no, not really."

"You smell like a mini-bar, so I assume you got drunk and passed out over here. Come on, are you staying at the hotel? I can help you get back to your room." Zeref says offering a hand.

"Geez, wow, you're really nice. My head is getting clearer now, but I'll gladly take that offer of yours. The name's Bacchus Groh, and I am staying here. My wedding is next week."

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks, as for the reason I'm out here... well, I was sort of running away from my future father-in-law and thought taking a nap would be a good thing until he cools down." Bacchus says looking through the bush he was just lying in.

"Cools down?" Zeref asks. He didn't want to be nosy, but he is curious.

"Yeah, me and her old man don't get along very much. He like, literally wants to kick my teeth in every time we meet, which I'm okay with because I'll more than happily fight that old man, but the future miss is like no, don't stoop down to his level, blah blah blah, just ignore him, he'll get over himself, all that whining stuff, so I usually skedaddle before anything sta- ah hah! There it is!" Bacchus cheers finding his gorge.

So Zeref was right about the drinking part.

"Well that sounds... rough, I hope everything ends up nicely for you."

"Thanks man, you're a really swell guy. What was your name?"

"Zeref."

"Zeref, got any troubles on you Zeref? I feel like I owe you for hearing me out, either that or let me buy you a stiff one. I'm almost out anyway," Bacchus says taking a swing.

"Thanks, but no thank you. Come on, if you follow me I can show you back to the hotel. If you plan on running away from your future father-in-law I recommend not passing out in the gardens. Maybe head someplace in the hotel where he'd never go? It is certainly large enough to hide from people."

"I hear you loud and clear Zeref boy!" Bacchus cheers wrapping his arm around Zeref's shoulders.

Zeref is weighed down and flinches at this action.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you buddy? You kind of got that dark and brooding look on your face. Is it a dame? A mistress? Work? Ugh, I hate work, maybe hearing how you hate your job more though will make me hate my job less."

"Are you normally like this?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a very welcoming person that doesn't get when to shut up or stop talking or the regular social cues that everyone in life knows about."

"You remind me of my brother."

"Ha, that's funny... is it the brother? Did you get into a fight with your brother?"

Zeref rolls his eyes, how much could this hurt?

"More like I hurt his feelings."

"Wow, he sounds like a wuss. So what? I know men don't usually do it, but that apologizing crap really does work."

"I feel like an apology wouldn't be enough."

"You should still at least start with that and then work your way into doing more."

Zeref presses his lips together, "I guess..."

"Your face still looks sour, what else is troubling you?"

Despite Zeref just meeting this man, despite thinking the worse of him for passing out in a bush, drunk, and then waking up to drink again, what really did he have to lose by talking to him? It was nothing more than talk, than conversation, something he's been lacking for the past three days. Bacchus is no super genius, but he is a person and he seems like a pretty decent one. He doesn't have to take the advice, but it is making him feel... a bit better talking to someone.

"So let me get this straight, your girl hates you, your brother hates you, and your secretary who is like your closest friend hates you as well?"

"I don't know if the last one hates me, but pretty much."

"Hmm, I would still rather deal in your shoes than in my own. Would you like to switch lives Zeref?"

Zeref chuckles a bit, "you fool."

"Well let me tell you something about the magical beings that are called females. They are much more mature than men, despite what you've seen, and they are the much bigger person as well. I wouldn't worry about your chicks, sooner or later they will forgive you. Just be prepared to return that forgiveness and make up for it. Your brother on the other hand, men are stubborn, just like that damn old man, but you're his brother. You are the one who knows him best, so give him what he likes and apologize. I'm sure everything will be water under the bridge, especially since his wedding is right around the corner. There's no better time to do it than the present."

"I understand what you're saying," Zeref nods his head, "thank you."

"No, thank you, for not only waking me up, but taking me back home. I like you Zeref, a lot, feel free to crash my wedding next week if you want. We'll be holding it at the bar, so just walk yourself in and enjoy the free boozes. Thanks for leading me back, hope to see you again." Bacchus grins.

He hugs Zeref tightly before staggering away, a grand smile on his face as he waves good-bye behind him. Now there is a man who has things figured out better than him, despite Zeref being the better person.

Ah... Zeref feels better now. A whole lot better. He thinks he'll go see Lucy first, see how she's doing, check in on things before going to see Natsu. Mavis... he'll deal with at another time. She'll probably only arrive the day of the wedding now, to keep up face and support Natsu, but she probably doesn't want anything at all to do with him...

Zeref rubs his neck as he heads for the elevator. He pushes Lucy's floor number and waits for the darn thing to close, swearing if another family with their snot nosed kid enters and starts messing with the buttons he'll lose his-

"Hold the elevator!"

Zeref instinctively puts his hand out and holds open the elevator for the voice. The person who screamed comes running over, a peculiar smile on her face that has Zeref... that has his jaw drop and his eyebrows go wide.

"Now at first I thought you were ignoring me since you literally walked right past me without saying a single word, but after seeing that expression on your face and knowing just what it meant I can see... you've really messed up now, huh Zeref?"

"Mavis," Zeref whispers, his eyes not believing it.

"You can stop holding the elevator, I'm here now. I've told the bell boys to bring my luggage to your room, we have a really long conversation ahead of us mister. I haven't forgiven you for what you said, but I can see that there are bigger things at hand. What happened? Did Natsu break up the marriage?" Mavis asks.

Zeref looks down at his feet as he brings his arms to his side, "more like me."

"Ah, I see. Well it's a good thing I am here now! To help clean up your mess!"

Mavis smiles gently, even though Zeref can't see it, and walks over, wrapping her arms around his figure as the elevator door closed. She runs her fingers through Zeref's hair as she hugs him close.

"It's nice to see you Zeref, I've missed you so much." She whispers in his ear.

Is it okay? Can he? Zeref reaches out his arms and wraps it around her waist, resting his face against the crook of her neck.

"I'm so lost Mavis."

"I know, I'm here to help you. I'm sure you did your best, you always do your best. It's what attracted me to you so."

Zeref smiles lightly against her shoulder and continues to hold her.


	13. Making Up

**BlackLynx17: Alright, so. I didn't mean to take a small break from this story, but I somehow ended up not updating for a long, long time. I mean to update two weeks ago honestly, but fanfiction was tripping out and it wouldn't accept my documents for the story. So then when I tried again today and it did the same thing I was like, that's why I haven't updated yet. Because it is still messing up. I figured away around it, but still it sucks when you're trying to upload your story and it isn't working. I guess I shouldn't have given up so quickly though, oh well. Thanks for the waiting everyone. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Making Up

* * *

"Okay, okay, now let me just get some things straight." Mavis says bringing their attention to the papers she has scattered on the floor.

"Lucy is in love with Natsu. Has been since she's first seen him, so about five years. Natsu is in love with Lucy, has been since he's first seen her, so about five years as well. Natsu is marrying Lisanna. Natsu has only ever been with Lisanna. Lucy wants to quit after their wedding because she doesn't want to watch their happiness grow. In your mind you thought that telling Lucy about Natsu's feeling would somehow fix that situation, but Lucy completely shut you down saying even if Natsu did love her she wouldn't do that to Lisanna. You tried to make Natsu confess his feelings to Lucy in front of you, but that backfired on you. You also don't think Lisanna is a good match for Natsu and have felt that way since the very beginning when they first started dating. Okay, did I miss anything?"

"She is a good match for Natsu, but I don't think she's the best match. I never told Natsu because I thought he would realize this on his own-"

"Then what was going through your mind when Natsu told you he proposed Zeref?" Mavis interrupts.

"I just thought... he thought she was the one, and if that was what he wanted who was I to tell him otherwise? He's a grown adult, although he acts like a child. I didn't like how they got together, but if they're still together then he must be happy."

Mavis nods her head, "am I missing anything else?"

"No, that's pretty much it."

Mavis sighs and rubs her chin, "I understand that pickle that you are in, I really do. Geez... what a way. This all could have been avoided if we did something sooner, but a week before the wedding? Zeref, should we even do anything? I mean, I know you don't want Luce to leave, but... okay. It's alright. First things first, we're going to make sure things aren't awkward with Lucy, and by us I mean you. After that I'll girl talk it up with her and try to convince her to stay with us while you apologize to Natsu and get things better between him. After that I see only two options. If you really believe Natsu's happiness would be greater with Lucy, then talk to him about that. I don't mean confess Lucy's feelings, but tell Natsu you know of his and just... see what he wants. You can either do that or... well, say nothing. Honestly, I really think you should talk to Natsu about this. You may not want to hurt Lisanna, you may not want to break the wedding up, and you may not want to lose Lucy, but if we're being honest out of all of these things who matters the most?"

Zeref gulps, "Natsu."

"So then his happiness is all that should matter. Ask him what he wants. I'm sure he'll pick Lisanna, we're both sure on that, so once he does... just let go of this Zeref. I know Lucy and Natsu would seem like a cute couple, but what about Lisanna? I love her, she's a real sweetheart. I don't want her getting hurt. We're just... horrible people to even be discussing this Zeref, and planning this so close to the wedding? I don't want her to be left at the alter! Everything is just- ugh, it's just a real pickle. I don't know about this. What I do know though is that you should makes things better with Lucy and your brother."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Mavis. I'll go do that." Zeref says nodding his head.

"Right now."

"Right now?" Zeref says getting up out of his bed.

"Good, I'll come swing by Lucy's room in 15 minutes to smooth over some girl talk with her. After that I'll meet up with you for dinner, hopefully with Natsu. I know you can do it Zeref. I believe in you." Mavis smiles at him.

Zeref smiles back and clears his voice, "Mavis, about before-"

"Ah- no, don't. Us is a completely different conversion that we're not going to have right now. After we make it through Natsu's wedding we will, oh you can bet we will, but I still came here early Zeref because I love you, and I love Natsu, and right now his problems outweighs ours. Let's just make sure he gets his happy ending before we try working on ours." Mavis tells him.

Zeref feels his mouth go dry as he looks away, "I didn't mean to make it sound like how it sounded. I did think we were forced to be married, which is why I used to act so naturally around you. I approached us like I would a business meeting, but once I found out it wasn't and that I could choose... I did choose you. I wanted you. And the reason I can never say the right things is because I'm no longer forced to make you like me. I want you to actually like me, and you do for some odd reason that I can't believe, and I want to make you continue to like me... but I've never had to do that before for a woman and I just... get all tongue-tied and just... never know what to say. I know you don't want to talk about this, but I do want to let you know that. I wanted you Mavis. I still want you and... I love you too." Zeref blushes, leaving the room.

Mavis stands in the middle of the room all by herself before she kneels down, a bright brush appearing on her face. She puts her hands to her cheeks and feels the warmth there.

"So not fair," she hisses out.

* * *

"We need to talk."

"Not happening," Natsu says and then closes his door.

Moments later there is another knock on his door and he opens it back up.

"You know that was very rude." His elder brother tells him.

"But strangely very satisfying," Natsu grins to himself, "now please leave. I'm still planning on being mad at you for a few days."

"No, I didn't only come here to apologize."

"Apologize? You haven't done that yet at all, so obviously you aren't-"

"Natsu, listen to me... we need to have a very serious talk, me and you. This is going to affect the rest of our lives from now until forever." Zeref says, voice void of emotion.

Natsu blinks slowly as he opens up the door, eyebrows narrowing, "what happened?"

"Is there anyone in your room right now?"

"No, I'm alone, why?"

"I'm sorry I was such a dick about it before, but I was trying to make you confess your feelings for Lucy. I shouldn't have done that, but I just wanted to confirm what I already kne-"

"MY FEELINGS FOR WHO?!" Natsu screams.

Zeref shushes him and covers his mouth, pushing him back into his room before slamming the door.

"Your future sister-in-law may own this hotel, but she can still very well kick us out if the neighbors complain-"

"Zeref! What the hell is the matter with you? Why would you say that? I don't-"

"Oh shove it Natsu, I'm not an idiot. I've known you've liked Lucy since day one when you first said hey to her, why do you think I made her my secretary? I'm not an idiot, I'm your older brother. No one else could tell, not even Lucy herself, but I see the way you act around her. I see the way you stare when I'm with her, when she's not paying attention, I hear the way you talk about her when she isn't around, and I know damn well sure that you get jealous every time we have a secret from you. Don't try to deny it... I've known about it all along Natsu and I'm sorry I never tried to... to... I don't know. I didn't know what to do with that knowledge."

Natsu's barriers crumbles. He knows Zeref isn't full of it, he knows he's been caught. What use would it be to lie now?

"What do you do with it?" Natsu sighs out loudly and goes to sit down on his bed. "It's nothing, just a crush. I love Lisanna-"

"Natsu, Lucy is the reason why you're having doubts right now."

"You don't think I've realized that? Zeref I may not seem it, but I am your brother, I did graduate college, and I have started reading those super smart and dull books Lucy gives me to educate myself. I know the reason I'm having doubts right now is because I can't stop thinking what if? What if I went on a date with Lucy? What if I went on dates with anyone else other than Lisanna? What if I got to experience the dating world like you did. Lucy told me that I was lucky, ha, lucky, but I think she's the lucky one... I love Lisanna, I shouldn't be having these thoughts but... it's scary. I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life. I'm never going to know anything else, but her. It's like only being able to eat one kind of meat, never fish, or shrimp, or even that tofu BS that Lucy has got me craving recently."

"Why would you compare that to food? Ugh, Natsu... I came here to talk to you about this. I know it seems like I favor Lucy more than Lisanna, but that's not true. I love Lisanna. She was our sister. I love how she's made you a better person. I don't love how she got you, but she never hurt you. She treated you with respect and love. She took care of you when I wasn't there, I love her so much for how she's been there for you all these years. I would be honored if she calls me her brother-in-law. I'm worried though. I am worried you might hurt her, but I'm more worried that you might be hurting yourself. You have this regret and I don't want you to always have it, years down the road, and make a mistake."

"Are you saying that you think I'll cheat on Lisanna after we're married?"

"I don't know, maybe? You're so young Natsu, what are you even thinking marrying the girl now anyway- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I overstepped my boundaries."

Natsu groans and runs his hands down his face, "I can't believe you decided to talk to me about this a week before my wedding."

"I know, Mavis has already given me an earful that I should have spoken to you sooner. I just expected you to know what you want."

"I do, I want Lisanna."

"Then there is no problem... we can't keep Lucy though, if we do... Natsu, you're going to have to let her go."

"What do you mean we can't keep Lucy?"

Zeref realizes it. What he'd be doing to Lucy if she stayed. He knew it, but now at this moment he realized it. Every time she saw Natsu kiss Lisanna at work she probably died a little bit inside. Being forced to plan his wedding, no wonder she got drunk that one night. Him forcing her to stay, to watch their marriage, to see Lisanna and Natsu's love every single day, and eventually meet their kids... no one is that strong. He can't keep her. Even if he did keep her away from Natsu, he'd still be connect. He'd still update her on how he's doing and... that isn't fair.

"You love her Natsu-"

"Hey, no one said anything about love. It's just a crush with Lucy-"

"Just a crush isn't five years Natsu. You love her and having her around is what made that crush into something bigger. Lucy was thinking about quitting soon, and now I'm going to allow her to. I don't want anything to happen between-"

"Zeref! What the hell is wrong with you?! What?! Do you think that I'm that much of a screw up?! That I don't know that it's wrong for me to harbor these feelings?! That you really think I would act on them and ruin my marriage with the love of my li-..." Natsu freezes.

"The love of my, the love of my life. Lisanna is the love of my life," he tells himself.

"Natsu-"

"No, I won't allow it. Lucy is my friend. Friend. She can't quit, you can't fire her because you think that I'm going to do something completely stupid. That isn't fair."

"Okay Natsu. I won't fire her, but when she wants to leave I won't stop her either."

"I'll stop her."

"You won't be here Natsu, you'll be on your honeymoon with Lisanna. What Lucy does doesn't concern you at all. After your marriage the only woman you should ever be concerned about should be Lisanna."

"That's not fair. She's my friend, I love her!"

"She'll still be our friend Natsu, just... she doesn't want to live this life anymore."

Zeref is finding it so hard to find the words without explaining what is actually happening behind the scenes. Natsu grunts and runs his hands through his hair, sighing out loudly.

"Did she tell you that?"

"She told me that she was tired."

 _I'm tired of feeling this way._

"She said that it's killing her inside."

 _And to see him married, to see him about to leave me for good is killing me inside._

"That... she can't keep doing this anymore."

 _I can't do this anymore, I can't keep watching on the sidelines hoping that one day something bad might happen and he'll look at me._

Natsu looks defeated.

"She says she's still thinking about it, but don't talk to her Natsu. Don't discuss anything about this with her, she needs to figure it out on her own, and you need to figure out what you want to do from now own."

"She really- she really feels all that? Working with us? Do we make her life that hard? I don't believe- she never told me- she's always smiling while she complains-"

"Does Lucy seem like the type that would cry about how hard her job is? Or the type that would power through things, no matter how hard, and make sure it gets done?"

Natsu's face tightens, "Zeref... I... I wonder... how much things would be different right now..."

"Everyone wonders that Natsu."

"Yeah," he snorts, "I guess you're right... Well, come on. You said you talked to Mavis, right? Is she here? I want to go see her. She deserves a good meal after traveling all the way out here for my wedding. God knows she probably had horrible plane food," Natsu's face scrunches up as he gets up out of bed.

"Natsu, are you alright?"

"Yeah Zeref, I'm just fine. Thanks for talking with me. You don't have to worry anymore. I have a clear head right now, and an even clearer heart. Bet you wish you were such a smooth talker like me, huh? Then maybe you and Mavis would already be married already," Natsu snickers

"Shut up you, I thank the heavens above I didn't end up a bit like you." Zeref growls, smacking his head.

Natsu laughs and soon Zeref joins him, two wide smiles on the Dragneel brother's faces as they hug it out and forgive each other.


	14. Surprise Guests

**BlackLynx17: Sorry about my disappearance everyone. I was admitted to a hospital and was just recently let out, so I've been recovering slowly, bit by bit. Now that I'm out though I'm going to try and continue my regular updates and hopefully finish this story soon. So sorry for everyone who had to wait. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Surprise Guests

* * *

"Yes, hello? Finally! I've been trying to get in touch with you for a while now. You haven't come in for a check-up and your wedding is three days from now. I need to go over the last minute details and-"

Mirajane is cut off by the woman's voice on the other line.

" _I'm so sorry for the trouble we're causing you, but we won't be arriving until the night before of our wedding."_

"The night before? Why? What about the details?"

" _We leave everything to you. You seem like such a capable person Mirajane and you know all we want is to be married. Our circumstances has us away, so we can't make the time. I apologize for all the trouble we- PLEASE INSERT ADDITION CHANGE!"_

Mirajane pulls away from the phone and raises her eyebrows, is she calling from a payphone right now?

" _Sorry, I have to go now. We've mailed the money order to you for our wedding, you should get tomorrow. Thanks for everything. We'll see you in two days."_

The phone hangs up making Mirajane cry out loud in frustration. This has got to be the weirdest wedding she has ever planned! The weirdest ever! Why is she even doing this to herself?!

…

…

Because she's a sucker for romance.

"I'm going to need a long vacation after this," Mirajane rubs her shoulders.

"Ms. Strauss? Guests have started arriving today for the Alberona wedding as well as the Gryder one."

"That's fine, thanks for the warning. Let's get them in and settled without a hitch, warn the couples that their guests have arrived as well."

"The Gryder couple isn't staying at the hotel yet, so I'll call their personal number. The Alberona family is though so I'll call their room to forewarn them. Another thing, your appointment with the Fullbuster couple has been canceled. They said they won't be able to make it in until next week."

"Of course, that's great, and by next week I'll be completely swamped with the four weddings before theirs." Mirajane grumbles to herself.

"Also, your brother has arrived along with-"

"That's the only good news so far," Mirajane mumbles.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, please carry on."

"Okay, your brother is here along with some guests from the Alberona family who say that they know you? I told them I would see if you were free, I believe their names was Dreyar, Justine, and-"

"Did you just say Justine? Here? Why?"

"Ah- I don't know ma'am, they just told me they knew you and wanted to see-"

"Send them in! Immediately!" Mirajane straightens herself up.

"Right away!"

Mirajane looks around her office and begins fixing things up left and right. She straightens out her blouse, fixes her hair in the mirror on her desk, smells her breath before popping a mint in, and makes herself look pretty as she sits down on the couch with a smile. Minutes later the door opens and in walks three faces she hasn't seen since high school, no college, no their high school reunion.

"Freed, Laxus, Bickslow, how nice to see you all! What are you guys doing here?" Mirajane asks standing up.

She walks over and greets each one of them with a hug, Laxus and Bickslow hugging her right back while Freed just seems to deal with it.

"Mirajane, I see you're looking as lovely as ever, how's that brat of a sister of yours?" Bickslow asks kissing her cheek.

"Oh Bickslow, you," Mirajane says wiping her cheek off on her shoulder, "she's good, her wedding is next week. I assume that's why all of you are here? I'm sure I sent you three invitations."

"Wedding?! Her?! Lisanna?! I can't believe you, are you serous?!" Bickslow gasps, "I never would have thought- wow, is it with that Dragneel kid? The one she was always following after and never had the time of day to look anywhere else because she was so obsessed and-"

"Enough Bickslow, please." Freed groans, "your loud rambunctious voice is giving me a headache. No Mirajane, we didn't receive any invitations to her wedding."

"That's strange, I was sure I did." Mirajane hums to herself.

"Freed is neglecting to explain to you that we haven't been home in over three months. We went on a overseas business trip and just came back for a few days for our friend's wedding. Now it seems we'll have to extend our vacation a little, my grandfather isn't going to like this," Laxus groans rubbing his neck.

"Friend? Your friend is getting married here? Who? Which wedding?"

"Which wedding? What do you mean which wedding? How many weddings do you have planned?" Freed asks raising an eyebrow.

"Only six. Long story short an assistant made a mistake, but I own up to any mistakes and make sure it doesn't damage my reputation."

Bickslow whistles long and loud, "wowza, I don't wish to be you right now."

"Don't we both," Mirajane sighs out.

"Cana Alberona. You could say she's a... business associate. Evergreen is more friends of hers than we are, she's more of a... drinking buddy to us."

"Ah yes, Cana Alberona. The one who wanted her wedding at the bar lounge."

Bickslow snorts, "yup, that sounds like her."

"Wow, small world, huh? Well I know Lisanna will be excited for you three to be at her wedding, she remembers you all so well as her big brothers that used to help her with her homework," Mirajane says looking at Freed and Laxus, "and tease her until she cried," Mirajane added staring only at Bickslow.

"What can I say? I never had a little sibling I could tease so much," Bickslow shrugs.

"Would it be possible for you to extend our room stay? We only requested three days-"

"Consider it done, and anything else you need in order to stay for the rest of the week. Mi casa es su casa. Anything for good old friends," Mirajane smiles brightly.

Laxus smiles back at her slightly, "thanks Mira, it's really nice to be with you again. The guys and I were going to meet up with Evergreen and Cana now to meet her future husband for drinks. Think you can come?"

Mirajane hums looking at the pile of work on her desk. She looks back over at her three friends she hasn't seen in forever, and especially at Freed who would love nothing more than for her to refuse.

"Yes. My appointment canceled on me, so I should be good for a couple of hours." She says.

"Great! Just like old times baby! Do they still call you the demon Mira when you get drunk?" Bickslow asks wrapping his arm around her waist, leading her out.

"Oh Bickslow," Mirajane sighs and stomps on his feet, "how you love to bring up unpleasant memories. I'll be sure to seat you in the far corner of the room for Lisanna's wedding, come on. Let's go Freed!" Mirajane says grabbing onto him instead.

"Whatever," Freed rolls his eyes, "let's just hurry up and get drunk."

* * *

Lucy sings to herself as she gets ready. Her hair is already done, all she needs to do is find those silly stockings of hers so she can finally put on her heels and go to the nearest fancy superstore or mall to buy her old time friend a present. She's been putting it off, thinking she would have the time later to or that she could always order it online, but apparently there is no express shipping for the things she wanted to get and now with a week before the wedding she has to go and do it herself.

"There you are!" Lucy screams finding her stockings balled up at the corner of her suitcase.

She puts them on before slipping on her heels right after. Finally, she has the whole day to take the time and find something nice... unless Max calls back from the office with a problem... then she'll probably only have five minutes and yeah, she should probably finish this as quickly as possible.

"Oh! Zeref? What are you doing?" Lucy asks, flinching from shock as she opens the door and sees her boss just standing there.

"You always scare easily, how come?" He asks.

"I grew up in a big mansion with a ton of servants who liked to tease me a lot, that's how come. What's up boss?"

"Going on somewhere?"

"Yeah, my friend's wedding is next week, surprise right? Small world, and she's invited me. I'm trying to get her a gift today, fingers crossed that nothing happens while I'm to myself for a few hours." Lucy says.

"Congratulations to her, small world indeed. How do you know her?"

"Zeref, no offense, but why are you making small talk with me right now?"

Zeref flinches and looks away, "are you still mad at me?"

"What? No, of course not. I thought we talked this through before when you came over yesterday, I'm not mad at you. I was never mad at you. Well, maybe a little for finding out my deepest darkest secret, but mostly I'm mad at myself for revealing it and... wait a second, Zeref for the five years I've known you you have never once questioned me after forgiving you... are you avoiding Mavis right now?"

"What? Me? No, not really, maybe? A little, it's so much harder when she's face to face with me, and I thought I said some really cool things, but when she came back to the room after we had dinner with you guys it went back to awkward and it was just silent and-"

"If I let you come with me will you stop wasting my time?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine," Lucy groans, "you're carrying my bags though."

"Bags? I thought you were getting one wedding present?"

"And anything that captures my eye, come on. Seems like you still need a bit of coaching if you're going to survive the rest of the week. Geez, how are you going to survive the rest of your lives once you marry her? I can't be your live in counselor Zeref, I'm sorry. I have a life too... or well, at least I'm trying to start my life." Lucy mumbles closing the door behind her.

"It's not going to be forever Lucy. I feel like I've been growing bit by bit thanks to your guidance," Zeref says offering to hold her purse.

Lucy smiles, liking him around already, as she hands it to him. The two of them head towards the elevator and out to the lobby where their car is waiting for them outside. Zeref is on his phone texting Mavis that he'll be gone for a while with Lucy, asking if she wants anything while he's out... he should really buy her something.

"Should I get Mavis something while we're out?" Zeref asks Lucy.

"It'll only admit that you have something to be guilty for."

"What? I can't get my fiance something nice without admitting that I did something wrong? Even though I did?"

"Not after a fight you can't. It's like you're trying to make her forget about your mistake, which she won't, but she'll appreciate the gift and know in her mind that she was right after all." Lucy giggles, "boys are so clueless."

"Speaking of clueless, hold on a minute." Zeref says, spotting something salmon out the corner of his eyes.

He walks over to the corner and peeks behind it, seeing his brother standing there, seeming to be hiding behind a fern, pretending he wasn't just spot.

"Hey bro, busy?" Zeref asks.

"Not really no, why?" Natsu asks back.

"Lucy and I are going wedding shopping, wanna come?"

"Wedding shopping?" Natsu asks, coming out of his hiding spot.

"Yeah, her friend is getting married here next week and she needs a gift."

"Wow, that's crazy. Sure, I'm free. I'm trying to avoid Mirajane right now, she's got a pissy hangover and is biting people's heads off today. Have you ever seen a drunk Mirajane before?"

Zeref hums, "once, remember the whispers of Demon Mira?"

"Those were more than just whispers?"

"Just count yourself lucky you haven't seen her like that. Come on, we're on a tight schedule since Lucy is still working herself to death without our permission."

Natsu's face tightens, "yeah, right..."

Zeref's face drops a bit, "I mean, just come on."

He wraps his arm around Natsu's neck and tugs him over towards the car outside. Lucy's already sitting inside of it and sticks her head out the window, an amused expression on her face.

"Room for one more?" Zeref asks.

"Natsu knows he's always more than welcome on our little outings. Gives us something to text about behind his back," Lucy laughs.

"Guys! That's not funny! I seriously need you to stop doing that!" Natsu turns red as he yells out.

"Get on in little brother, you're disturbing the peace." Zeref chuckles pushing him inside the car.

"Ah! Stop man-handling me! I know how to get in!"

"Turns out Natsu is trying to hide from someone as well," Zeref tells Lucy getting in after.

"Boys, come on. If you make it too obvious your spouses are going to know you go and hide with me whenever you're in trouble. Switch it up a bit every once in a while, at least," Lucy giggles, but there's a smile on her face.

They may be a lot of trouble, they may be a lot of heartache, but they're her friends and that means more to her than anything else.


	15. Say You Will Stay

**BlackLynx17: Sorry!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Say You Will Stay

* * *

"You really told her that?" Lucy asks.

"She didn't want to let me explain, I knew I had to tell her something though."

"Hmm," Lucy hums looking through the china plates, "well... the way I see it Zeref is that you have until Natsu's wedding to make her forgive you."

Zeref looks up from the glass he's examining and stares a her, "what do you mean by that?"

"Mavis said it herself, she doesn't want to argue about this while Natsu's wedding is going on. That means she's not going to bring up or hold you to what you did at all... for the next couple of days. Do you see what I'm getting to here?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows.

Zeref slowly puts the glass back down where it belongs and shakes his head. Lucy sighs out loudly and rolls her eyes.

"It means don't waste this chance. You shouldn't be pretending to look at china with me, but with her. Showing her the hotel, showing her a good time, being polite, charming, reminding her what a wonderful man you are. You love her, so show her that before the wedding, before she starts screaming her head off and yelling at you."

His eyes widen, "Oh! That's... actually really smart. But what should I do? What should I say?"

"Zeref, think back on how you got her in the first place. I mean, come on. You're really taking advantage of me here."

"Are you forgetting that you were the one who helped me plan our dates once I realized she wasn't like the other types of women? You've been here since the beginning of our relationship Lucy, you are just as much invested as us."

Lucy groans, "spend time with her. Even if it's just holding her hand while she sits next to you. Enjoy it. Enjoy the silence. Enjoy the awkwardness. Enjoy everything about her." She says before looking all around her, "now all of these are either ugly, overpriced, or so breakable that I feel like if I sneeze once it'll crumble. Thank goodness I banned Natsu from entering with us. Come on, let's go pick him up at whatever toy shop he's wandered his way into." Lucy sighs heading for the door.

"Right. You have fun with that, I'm going to look around a bit more to see if I spot anything for Mavis." Zeref says doing just that.

"Righto Boss Man," Lucy waves her hand as she leaves.

Natsu, as it turns out, is playing in the ball pit in the middle of the mall with other six and seven year olds. Lucy whistles to call his attention and nearly dies in laughter when she hears one of the kids ask Natsu, "is that your mom?"

"Lucy! Hey! Find anything?" Natsu asks running up to her.

"Afraid not, Zeref went to go look on his own. It's just the two of us right now."

"Cool. I was thinking, they have a really nice library dusty looking place on the third floor. You said your friend likes reading, right? Maybe you can get her a nice book?" Natsu asks.

"That... doesn't sound like a bad idea. Nice going Natsu, lead the way."

"My lady," Natsu chuckles offering his arm.

"Good man," Lucy plays along grabbing onto it. She starts walking with him towards the escalators making small talk,"so how are you feeling about the wedding?"

"Not as nervous as before. Zeref had a really strong talk with me and I realized a few things about myself. I honestly feel so much better now. I can't wait until the wedding, I wish it was sooner." Natsu cheers.

"You're going to make Lisanna a very lucky woman Natsu."

"Thanks Luce! What about you? Um, I hope you don't mind, but Zeref told me about your little secret."

"Secret?" Lucy asks raising an eyebrow, hoping to God that it isn't what she thinks it is.

"Yeah, about how you're considering quitting. He told me that you think the work with us is hard and just... I'm sorry for everything I've put you through these last five years. I know it couldn't have been easy, I never thought it was that difficult though until Zeref talked to me about it. I just want to let you know how much I appreciate everything you do for me Lucy. And I mean everything, even the really small things. If I promise to start making your job easier and paying you more, will you stay with us?"

"Oh Natsu," Lucy sighs shaking her head, "you don't make my life difficult at all. You make it more fun and interesting. Sure this job is hard work, but it's a lot of fun work as well. Stop feeling so bad about turning my life upside down; you were actually preparing me for all the crazy clients I may have to deal with in the future. And if you listened to Zeref correctly you would know that it was just a thought. Nothing is final, I'm still not sure if I'll be leaving."

"I hope you won't. Work got a bunch more fun after you came around. I actually get things done with you."

"That's because I mainly do everything."

"You know what I mean though, you should definitely stay with Dragneel Bros. forever. Our employee of the month star for the rest of your life." Natsu bribes it up.

Lucy laughs to herself and shoves Natsu, "that sound nice and all, but I'm going to need a little better than employee of the month?"

"How about superstar of the year?"

"Getting better."

Natsu grins at Lucy, "you're funny Luce."

"Thank you Natsu."

"Please say you'll stay."

Lucy looks over at him with those innocent puppy dog eyes and sighs to herself. She reaches out and brushes his bangs out of his face, rubbing the top of his head gently.

"Natsu, let's not worry about this right now. We should be happy. You're getting married, let's just focus on that and hope nothing goes wrong."

"Fine," Natsu pouts, "if you insist, but as soon as Lisanna and I get back from our honeymoon you are going to have an earful."

"I'll be looking forward to it then," Lucy sings to herself.

If she's going to do it she'll do it then. She seemed so sure before, but after speaking with Mavis yesterday it would be silly to throw away the greatest career she could ever dream of because she's running away from a little crush... from the love of her life. Maybe she could just move away with Mavis and Zeref and be their counselor and live in worker. Be apart from Natsu until these feelings die, until she finds someone better...

She should follow her own advice and not think about these things. Especially when she still hasn't found a nice gift for one of her oldest friends.


	16. Just Us Two

**BlackLynx17: Everyone, please believe me. I will finish this story. I'm sorry my updates take so long. It's just that I do so many other things in my life and fanfiction is no longer my number one priority anymore. I'm sorry. I hope you will stay and continue reading until the end.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Just Us Two

* * *

"Gray?"

…

…

"Gray? Is everything alright?"

Gray hears his name being called this time. He hums and pulls his eyes away from the portrait of a happy family hanging on the wall. It caught his attention while they were waiting in the hall and it seems he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Yeah, sorry. Everything is just great, better than great. I just got lost in my own thoughts for a second." He tries to smile.

It comes out forced though. Juvia looks over at the portrait he was looking at before turning back to him, giving a small smile of her own, "I know this isn't how we imagined things would be, but it shouldn't matter as long as we're happy. You agree with me, right?"

"Of course!" Gray answers without a second's hesitation, "All I need is you by my side and everything else can fade away."

Juvia smiles as he walks over and wraps his arms around her waist, pressing a small kiss against her forehead.

"Good. I'm a little worried about meeting our wedding planner; she's going to be angry with us for canceling so much on her."

Gray chuckles, "I'm sure she won't be too mad after we explain our situation. She always sounded so understanding on the phone."

Juvia puffs out her cheeks a little, "and a bit pretty, huh?"

"What? Ridiculous, how can you tell if someone sounds pretty over the phone? Even if she has a nice voice, I'm sure she's nothing compared to you Juvia." He winks at her.

Juvia feels her face heat up and swoons in his arms, "oh Gray!"

"Excuse me, Ms. Strauss can now see you two. If you'll follow me."

Gray and Juvia break apart, but still hold hands as they follow the worker into the office of Ms. Strauss. Mirajane is sitting in there drinking her herbal tea, swearing to lay off the booze for a while. She smiles when she sees her guests and stands to greet them.

"Gray, Juvia, it feels like it has been so long since I've last heard from you two. Hopefully everything is going well in your lives now?"

"Thanks, everything is going a lot smoother now. We're trying not to worry about anything other than our wedding for this week. Thanks for putting up with all our trouble," Gray says shaking her hand.

"Oh, no trouble at all. I was worried, that's all."

"Yes, things aren't... well, I'm just happy that we'll be together soon enough," Juvia smiles dragging Gray to the sofa.

"Yes, please, by all means sit. This is really a formality; I made a few adjustments to things and I need your consent on them for everything to be ready for your big day. I had a few concerns I needed to point out, first one being that my assistant told me you two would be the only ones staying here? No guests coming in from out of town? Or anything like that? Because I did save some rooms for you two, despite it being crazy hectic this and next week, so I was wondering-"

"No, that is correct. All our friends are local, so they're going to arrive the day of the wedding. It's just us who'll be staying here," Gray says.

"Oh, okay. I was just checking. And the guest list? Is it the same? No new changes or additions? Because you reserved a big room, despite it being our smallest one to offer, and we can fit a few more-"

"Mirajane? Um, sorry to interrupt, but do you know about the rivalry between Fullbuster and Lockster companies?" Juvia asks.

Mirajane blinks, "um, I don't believe I do."

"I'm surprised, but then again I shouldn't be since we're located more on the coast than in the city. You see, my father and Gray's father are big time rivals and well... they basically hate each other."

Gray nods his head in agreement. Hate would be an understatement actually; what their fathers feel for each other goes way beyond hate.

"Somehow we fell in love though, so when we invited our family to our wedding... you see where this is going? We don't really have anyone else right now other than a couple of friends who support us. Anyone who didn't we didn't even bother asking. The reason we've been so flaky lately is because we had to deal with suddenly being kicked out our homes and disowned all because we love each other."

"Oh my," Mirajane gasps, tears coming to her eyes.

"It hasn't been as hard as you're thinking. We knew this was coming and we were prepared for it... I just never thought, I never thought that it would be such a crime to be with the one you love." Juvia sniffs.

"It's okay Juvia, there's nothing wrong with us." Gray says comforting her.

"I know that Gray, I know." She whimpers, trying to get a hold of herself.

"Please you two, don't say another word. I apologize for bringing it up in the first place; I really should have trusted your decision and not questioned it."

"Please don't worry Mirajane, you were just being considerate," Juvia tells her.

"Still, I'm sorry. It might not mean much coming from me, but I still want to say this. I know things may be tough, but if your parents can't be happy for you then you're better off without them. You two look like such a strong and loving couple, I know you two will be just fine as long as you stay together. Without a doubt in my mind I believe that."

Juvia sucks in a breath and places a hand on her chest. She's filled with happiness, not knowing how much she needed to hear that until it was said out loud. Gray smiles and rubs her shoulder, nodding his head.

"Thank you Mirajane."

"You two are starting a new life together meaning you'll be able to start your own family now. Gray, Juvia, you two seem like good people. Nice and caring, despite our lack of meetings, still understanding and willing to work with me. If you two ever need jobs I'll be more than happy to offer you some and help you guys. I always look for those qualities in my workers," Mirajane giggles to herself.

"Hahahaha, thank you Mirajane for the offer. I might consider it, but Gray here has already landed on his feet. It would be so nice to move away from the coast though and into the city, far away from the beaches." Juvia begins laughing.

"Don't tease her Juvia, thank you Mirajane. That's very nice of you to offer. We would love to have you around at our wedding since you approve of us so much. It's nice to be surrounded by people who care, I agree with that."

"Oh you two, thank you! Out of the six weddings I'm throwing you two are the first ones to invite me! Other than my little sister of course, but that doesn't count. Not that I wasn't going to come anyway to check up on things since I am managing your wedding. I'll be glad to come and support. Both as a guest and as a manager."

"Thanks Mirajane, you're more than welcomed too." Juvia smiles.

"You two are so sweet. Well, seeing as we're making a lot of progress, would you two like to take a walk with me? We recently had the fountains remodeled and I know you wanted to have your reception there. Let's plan a little so we know where to put things."


	17. Do You Remember Love?

**BlackLynx17: So I went on a little trip again, which explains my absent behavior, so I'm sorry about that. Here is my new chapter though! Please review!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Do You Remember Love?

* * *

"It's beautiful," Juvia whispers.

"Thank you. We plan on filling the pond with the flowers for your wedding. There will be lilies floating around here." Mirajane smiles.

There was a stone diamond path leading up to the fountain. The fountain itself looked like a museum piece, jewels sparkling underneath the water, almost as large and wide as a swimming pool, the centerpiece being a mermaid holding up an urn with water gushing out of it. Juvia couldn't believe her eyes and held her breath. She wished she had one of these in her home. How nice it must be to just sit down on the edge and rest your feet in the water on a cool breezy day.

"We'll hang lanterns all over the trees and this area over here will be where we'll set up the tables and chairs. And over here is where-"

Mirajane keeps talking, but Juvia can't really hear her anymore. She's too memorizes by the beauty of this fountain. She wishes her and Gray could get married right in the middle of it, water sprinkling all around them as they shine in the middle and-

"Juvia, Juvia!" Gray calls out.

"Huh? Yeah?" Juvia asks turning her head away.

"Mirajane wants to show us the room we'll be married in, come on." Gray says.

"Oh, I'm still admiring. Go on without me and I'll catch up with you." Juvia waves him off.

"If you say so, don't stay too long." Gray says heading off.

"I won't," Juvia mumbles to herself.

She sits down by the side of the fountain and takes her heels off, hoping Mirajane wouldn't mind if she had a little dip. She puts her feet in the water and sighs out a little bit to herself. The water is freezing, but it also feels soothing. She remembers the times when her father used to splash her in their fountain back home... Juvia rubs her neck as she smiles a little to herself.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

Juvia hums and looks over, seeing that she's not alone anymore. There is a woman walking over with a confused expression on her face, tilting her head with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do I not look it?" Juvia asks.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry. It's just... you looked really sad, so I didn't want to leave you alone. I'm sorry, I never meant to be nosy."

"No, no, not at all. My name is Juvia and I'm just... giving my toes a soak." Juvia giggles lifting up a foot.

"Are we allowed to do that?" The woman gasps running over.

"I'm not sure, but I won't tell if you won't," Juvia winks.

The woman dips her hand in the water and shivers, "so cold! This feels great!" She looks around before kicking off her shoes and socks, joining Juvia's side by the fountain.

"Ah, my parents would never let me do this at home. Not even in public, promise not to tell?" She whispers.

"Sure, I don't even know your name to tell anyone."

"Oh my! Silly me, how rude. My name is Wendy. You know I've been at this hotel dozens of times, but I've never noticed this fountain before."

"You stay here often?"

"No, not at all. My family planned my wedding here, so I've been having to come visit a lot to check things out and plan it all. It's a really nice place; I'm sure my wedding will be everything I dreamed of. I keep finding these small surprises, like this fountain for instance," Wendy giggles to herself.

"Wedding? You're getting married here? Me too! Congratulations!" Juvia cheers.

"Really?! Cool! Congratulations to you as well! Mirajane told me she had a lot of weddings next week, but still it's a surprise when you actually meet one of the brides who's getting married. When is your date?"

"Next Friday!"

"Mine is next Wednesday! I guess I'll be marrying first, hehehehe." Wendy giggles.

Juvia joins her laughter, "congratulations again. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you seem a bit... young to be getting married. Is it true love?"

Wendy's face flusters, "what?"

"True love, you know? The love of your life! The love that wakes you up in the morning and keeps you going throughout the day. I'm marrying my true love, my soul mate, and I want to know if you're doing the same. Tell me your love story! I'm a hopeless romantic you know, I'd love to hear about it. Is it your high school crush? Are you eloping with him?" Juvia gasps.

"Wha- no-na- no no no no no! Nothing like that!" Wendy blushes brightly, "nothing like that at all! We were arranged to be married, always arranged to be married, I've never had a boyfriend or anything like that to elope with!"

"Ah, well that's still romantic in itself. Him being your first everything. Did you always know you wanted to marry him?"

Wendy blinks, "no one has ever asked me that before."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well because they look at me, at how young I am, and then they look at him and see how much older he is, and as soon as they hear arranged marriage they either tell me it'll work out, or sigh and tell me some words on how things will end up alright, I don't know. Then again the only people who ask are our family friends."

"I can guess you're from an well-known traditional family? With being arranged and having it here, huh?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well that sucks... only if you don't look forward to it. Tell me, I'm curious, did you always know you wanted to marry him?"

Wendy bites her bottom lip and rubs her neck, "I don't know."

"Well do you love him?"

"I've always loved him, he's my best friend."

"Aw, marrying your best friend! That's so cute! Are you excited for the wedding? Happy? Have you been dreaming about this moment forever? Writing Mrs. whatever his last name is in your diary or notebook? Or how about-" Juvia stops her rambles when she hears her phone ringing, "oops, hold on a second."

Wendy sighs out a bit in relief. She always considered herself a romantic, loving romance novels, but Juvia seems like an extremist.

"Hello Gray... oops, sorry, don't be mad but I'm still here. I'll head there right now though, don't worry. I'll see you soon." Juvia hangs up her phone and takes her feet out of the water.

"Sorry, I have to go now. It was a pleasure meeting you though Wendy. Hopefully I'll get a sneak peek of you Wednesday; I do believe I'll be staying here. If I don't though I wish you eternal happiness in your marriage."

"Ah- thanks you Juvia! Ah! You too! It was nice to meet you too!" Wendy ends up yelling as she runs away.

She turns back to look at her feet underneath the water and splashes around, "hmm... have I ever written Mrs. Wendy Gryder in my notebook?"

Wendy can't remember. She kicks her feet up in the water for who knows how long. She can't tell. She's lost deep in thought as she thinks about what Juvia's told her. True love? Soul mate? Did she even believe in those things in the first place? Well of course, she's a sucker for romance, but with Mest?... Well...

"Wendy! What are you doing?!"

Wendy jumps up and falls into the fountain, whining as she's soaked to the bone from head to toe. She didn't even hear anyone coming up from behind her and was shocked from hearing her name. She groans as she stands back up and stares over at her mother.

"Mom! Why did you surprise me?!"

"Why did you have your feet soaking in that water?! I taught you better than that Missy!" Grandine lectures.

Wendy pouts and pulls her hair back, stepping outside of the fountain and slipping her shoes on. Her mother walks up and offers her a handkerchief, but that doesn't do anything to help her other than dry her face off.

"Wendy, what is wrong with you?"

"I wanted to cool down a bit."

"Then go back to your hotel room and soak your feet in your bathtub. Honestly, no man wants to marry a child. You're going to be a married woman next week, start acting like it quick or else you're going to cause Mest a lot of problems in the future." Grandine says.

Wendy smiles sadly as she sighs out.

"Now we have to cancel lunch with the family. Please Wendy, just go to your room and clean up and make sure you're completely dry, and take some cold medicine. We can't have you getting sick on such an important date. Oh, dear," Grandine says rubbing her head, "I love you Wendy, so please be more careful next time."

"I'm sorry Mom, tell everyone I'm sorry as well. I'll join them for dinner or tomorrow for lunch."

"Don't worry about it, this is just a very stressful time making sure everything comes together. I understand that you're under a lot of stress too honey; you need a breather once in a while. Lord knows I was freaking out when I married your father, but look at us now."

Wendy stares down at her feet, watching drops of water drip down and hit the ground underneath her.

"Mom... have you ever asked me if I wanted to marry Mest?"

Grandine narrows her eyes and tilts her head, "Wendy? What are you talking about?"

"Um, well," Wendy blushes and scratches the back of her head, "I just can't remember, so I was hoping you would. What was my reaction when you told me about our engagement?"

"Wendy," Grandine giggles, "you were a baby when we told you, you didn't have any reaction. You probably didn't even know what we were talking about, hahaha," she rubs her eye, "that's a good one. We always knew honey."

"Oh, right! Thanks Mom! I'm heading back to my room now, bye!" Wendy tries her best to smile cheerfully.

She turns around and starts running back to the hotel, hating the feeling of how her clothes are sticking to her skin. She hears her mother yell at her not to run, but she can't help it. She can't remember. She can't remember at all about her and Mest first starting out. She feels as if she likes him, she knows she loves him, but she can't remember if she always wanted to marry him growing up. She can't remember if she's ever felt as strong as Juvia felt before when she spoke of her fiance. She can't remember ever smiling like that speaking with Mest on the phone, or having such love in her voice just from hearing him, or anything remotely like that. She knows there are times, there has to be a reason why she fell in love with him and agreed to this marriage, she can't recall a single memory though as she tries to desperately.

Wendy stops running when she makes it back to the hotel. She sniffs and rubs her face, not knowing if it was water running down from her hair or if those were actually tears. A bellhop sees her completely soaked and immediately offers to get her some towels. It would be best; Wendy doesn't want to make a mess trying to get back to her room. She sniffs and tries pulling her hair back, squeezing the extra water out onto the ground.

"Wendy? Wendy! Is that you?! Where have you been, your mother and I have been calling you, looking for you. What's hap- why are you so wet?"

"Shit," Wendy whispers.

She didn't want to see him right now. She doesn't feel right inside, so she definitely doesn't want him to see her. Wendy turns her face away and stands with her back towards him, pretending like she's still squeezing the water out of her hair and clothes so he doesn't think anything of her position.

"I- um- I fell into the fountain. Sorry I didn't get the calls, I left my phone in my room. I met up with Mom already though; I'm not going to make it to the lunch with everybody. I'm sure she'll explain when you get there, I'm just going to head up to my room and clean up."

"You fell... into a fountain?"

"Not on purpose!" Wendy shouts looking at him, "it was an accident! I'm not that childish or clumsy! Mom just scared me though, so I fell in!" She screams, and then gets even madder when she sees the smile appearing on Mest's face and how he's trying to stop his shoulders from shaking up and down.

"Well are you-pfft," he snorts and covers his mouth, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You can leave now, I'm going to head back to my room," Wendy huffs, turning her head away.

Her hair whips around though and smacks her dead in the face. If Mest is laughing right now, she can't hear it over her embarrassment.

"Let me escort you-"

"I'm fine!"

"Well I don't mind. You're shivering right now, let me-"

"Here you are ma'am! Sorry about the wait!" The bellboy calls running back to Wendy with a towel.

"Oh! Thank you so much! You didn't have to do that at all... Romeo, thanks." Wendy smiles taking the towel from his hands.

Romeo smiles and blushes, "it was no problem at all! Just doing my job."

Mest stares at Romeo with narrowed eyes and steps a bit closer to Wendy, placing a hand on her wet shoulder, "thank you very much there sir. Come on Wendy, let me take you back to OUR room. I'm sure our parents won't mind if I'm a little bit late."

Romeo looks at the two of them and quickly excuses himself, slipping away in the background. Wendy moves her shoulder away from his hand and begins wrapping the towel around her shoulders, glaring at her fiance.

"Mest, I want to be alone right now. I've already told you I can make it back to my room alone."

"Why are you being so stubborn? Did something else happen? What is wrong with you?" Mest snaps back.

Wendy glares at him before she remembers... that feeling... her thoughts... those memories she can't recall. Her face relaxes and Mest just stares at her with a peculiar look.

"Fine, you can escort me back to my room if you answer one question of mine. Mest, did you always know you wanted to marry me?"

"What?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Mom said we were engaged since I was born, so I'm asking you the minute you saw me... did you know you wanted to marry me?"

Mest gulps, his face heating up as he stutters, "I-I- I don't- what- why, why are you bringing this up now? What happened to you?"

That wasn't the answer Wendy wanted to hear and it's clear on her face as Mest sees how much his answer hurts her. She looks away and wraps the towel tighter around herself, heading off into the hotel on her own. Mest takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair, not knowing what just happened there.

"What did I do wrong?" He asks himself.

Wendy sighs as she leans against the elevator wall, a frown on her face.

"Why did that hurt so much?"


	18. Dragneel!

**BlackLynx17: Hi! It's a surprise right? Updating so soon? Well I'm trying to get back into the groove, and it helps that the new fairy tail chapters have been really interesting. Thanks for your reviews like always!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Dragneel?!

* * *

"Lucy, do you think you can help me pick out a style for my hair?" Lisanna asks.

"What do you mean by style Lis? You hardly have any hair, you can't style that." Natsu tells her.

Lisanna glares and Lucy does the honor of smacking him on the side of his head, "you can never understand a maiden's heart, can you?"

"Ow Lucy! What the hell?! You can't hit your boss! That's against code! I could file for sexual harassment!"

"Natsu, believe me, you have sexually harassed me way more times than I have you." Lucy rolls her eyes.

"What?" Lisanna asks.

"Nothing! She's joking, that's all Lisanna." Natsu stutters out.

"Yeah, he's just a real idiot Lisanna and finds himself going into the wrong places at the wrong times. Anyway, style for your hair. What do you mean? Like what do I think would look best? Or?"

"Well I didn't really hire a stylist for my wedding because, of course what Natsu said, I don't really have a lot of hair to style. I started thinking that I could at least curl it up a bit, or maybe add flowers with my veil, or jewels braided in, just lots of different things. I wanted Mira-nee to help me, but she's busy today with clients. Do you think you could?"

"Sure. As long as Natsu isn't there to bother us, I think I could make some time." Lucy smiles softly at her, "anything to make you look great on your special day."

"What's wrong with me? I'm a great person to be around! I don't bother anyone!" Natsu whines.

"Yeah, right," both girls say at the same time and then look at each other and break out in laughter.

Natsu huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, his head turning when he spots a familiar face.

"Mirajane! Hey Mirajane! Your sister is being mean to me!" He tattles like a kid.

Mirajane looks over at them and shakes her head, "excuse me you two, please. Natsu, do not yell in my hotel, what are you crazy? Lisanna, stop being mean to him. Look at him. You know the saying happy wife, happy life right? Well the same goes the other way."

Juvia stares at the people their wedding planner is speaking to and squeezes onto Gray's shoulder, "Gray, don't we know them?"

"Huh? What? Who?" Gray asks looking over, "they don't seem familiar."

"Gray, look. Didn't you go to high school with the pink haired fellow?"

Gray narrows his eyes a bit, "that's not pink, it's salmon," and then opens them in surprise, "DRAGNEEL?!"

Natsu looks over and pouts, "see! Your guests are allowed to yell out loud and you don't say anything, but when I do I get in... FULLBUSTER?!"

Natsu and Gray both stare at each other from across the room until both of them find themselves moving. Sure they may have hated each others guts and been enemies in high school, but all of that is behind them now as they reach out and hug each other.

"Dude! What the hell?! This is a huge surprise!" Natsu laughs.

"You're telling me, out of all the places. What are you doing here?" Gray asks.

"I'm getting married next week!"

"What?! Me too!"

"Really? Is it to- it is! Juvia! How's it going?!" Natsu cheers waving his hands out wide.

Juvia walks over with a small smile, "hello Natsu, I'm doing good. It's nice to see you again."

"You're still dating this loser? Wow. I can't believe this," Natsu chuckles.

"Excuse you, but she's marrying this loser." Gray corrects him.

The three laugh and Natsu goes to hug his old friend's girlfriend- correction, fiance.

"Looking good though Juvia, can't remember the last time I've seen you smile this brightly. Hold on a minute, Lucy! Lisanna! Get over here! Did I ever introduce Lucy to you Gray? No, I don't think I knew her yet." Natsu says waving over his best friend and fiance.

"No, you haven't, although I think I recall Lisanna. Hi there Lucy, you look beautiful and intelligent. What in the world are you thinking marrying this hot head over here?" Gray grins shaking her hand.

Lucy's eyes go wide while Natsu coughs out, "ah, no, she's not my fiance, Lisanna is."

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean, no offense. You just called her first, so I thought-" Gray blushes a bit from embarrassment.

"None taken," Lucy says, "it was very sweet of you. Thanks for the compliments and it's a pleasure to meet you. Tell me, are you the famous Gray as in Gray Fullbuster who always used to start things with Natsu back in high school?" She asks.

"Yeah, why? Did we go to the same high school too?"

"No, Natsu has told me thousands of stories about you. All bad just so you know."

"Ha! Well none are true! He was the trouble maker, not me."

"Yeah, don't worry about it Gray. It was an easy mix-up. I remember you though, we had a few classes together. I can't believe you don't remember that I was dating Natsu at that time," Lisanna says, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well you know Natsu, never really talked about anything other than food," Gray laughs.

"You got that right," Lucy joins in.

Juvia looks over at Lucy up and down, blinking silently to herself.

"Are you guys staying here?" Natsu asks.

"No, not quite. Our wedding is Friday, we just came for a quick interview with Mirajane for our last minute details. We'll be coming on Monday to stay."

"Could you stay until Saturday? Or do you already have honeymoon plans? Because you are more than welcome to come to our wedding." Natsu grins.

"Yes, and who is going to be there to change the guest list if you invite them Natsu?" Mirajane asks, making herself known again now.

"Eep!" Natsu jumps up and flinches, "ah- Mirajane! Hi! Sorry, but come on! These are my high school friends!"

"No, thanks for the offer Natsu. We do have honeymoon plans though; we plan on leaving that night. Thanks, really. Be sure to send us some pictures of it." Gray says.

"Just because we can't go to his, doesn't mean he can't accompany ours. You're more than welcome to come to our wedding Natsu. You can bring some guests too if you want. We'd really enjoy having our friends there," Juvia says bumping against Gray.

"Yeah, right! Good idea Juvia, er- is that going to be a problem Mirajane?" Gray asks slowly.

"No, I can work with that for you two. Consider it done." Mirajane smiles.

"What the- how come you're so nice to them, but so mean to me?" Natsu whines.

"Because you're an idiot," Lucy mumbles.

Everyone laughs except for Natsu, who pouts and crosses his arms over his chest as he grumbles. Mirajane smiles and begins clapping her hands, catching everyone's attention.

"All right then. Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, if you excuse us I still have to help Mr and Mrs. Fullbuster get their wedding in order."

"Right, here. Take down my number so we can meet up again. I'll send you more information about our wedding as well." Gray says pulling out his phone.

"Right, Lucy could you handle this?" Natsu asks.

"Sure, Gray Fullbuster right?" Lucy asks taking out her tablet.

Gray raises an eyebrow, "right... is that, okay?"

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I work for Natsu's company, so I usually handle all of this."

"She's also my best friend." Natsu says proudly in the background.

"Oh... best friend and you work for him..." Gray puts his hand on Lucy's shoulder, "I am so sorry."

Lucy's face turns red as she snorts before breaking out in laughter. Natsu's eyes go wide before he reaches out and grabs Gray's collar.

"What the hell was that Fullbuster?!"

Gray narrows his eyes as he smashes his head against Natsu's, "did you hear my stutter Dragneel?! I meant what I said!"

"I was wondering how long it would take before you two went back to your old ways." Juvia mumbles to herself.

"Natsu control yourself! That is a guest you're about to fight!" Mirajane yells at him.

"Natsu, stop that right now! You promised me no fights during our wedding!" Lisanna huffs.

"Here you are Gray, I put our information into your phone and send your information to ours. You have Natsu's direct contact number and my work number, so if you would like to schedule a fight with Mr. Dragneel please make an appointment with me so I can schedule you in." Lucy smiles holding out his phone to him.

It's silent while Gray and Natsu stare at her. Juvia is the one who breaks it as she lets out soft giggles from her lips, covering her mouth and shaking her head.

"Come on Gray, let's go. Good bye Natsu, Lisanna, and it was a pleasure to see you again Lucy." Juvia says grabbing her hubby and pulling him away.

"Right, bye," Gray says, not really sure of what's going on now, but then all of a sudden he gets it and calls back behind his shoulder, "good one Lucy!"

"Natsu, I'm having a talk with you after this meeting." Mirajane glares before she huffs off.

"Did she say pleasure to see you again?" Lucy asks, despite meeting her for the first time today.

"Natsu, what in the world is that matter with you? Why did you start that fight? Why didn't you stop?" Lisanna huffs.

"Lisanna, it wasn't that way. Me and Gray always rough around like that, it means nothing."

"Well it means something if you're fighting in my sister's five-star hotel she worked hard to build!" Lisanna growls.

"Lisanna, Natsu's always like thi-"

"Excuse me Lucy, but I'm speaking to my future husband right now about a big problem, so would you mind staying out of it?" Lisanna snaps.

"Hey, don't speak to her that way Lis. That isn't right." Natsu tells her.

"No, it wasn't my place. Um... if you still want help Lisanna I'm still offering it. Just come and find me, I'll leave you two alone for now though." Lucy says before walking away.

"Do you see what you did? Why were you mean to her?" Natsu asks.

"I didn't mean to, it's just with what happened before, and I was trying to have a serious conversation with you Natsu and you didn't seem to be listening."

"She was only trying to help me, that's her job. She can't turn off that side of her instantly from doing that for the past five years. She always sticks up for me, and she always helping you, so you shouldn't have snapped at her like that."

"Natsu, why are you defending her so much? I shouldn't have done that, I feel bad, I'll apologize to her when I see her later, but what's wrong with you? Lucy may be your best friend, but she isn't going to be there forever. I'm telling you how I feel right now Natsu, you should be giving me your complete attention and listening to my concerns."

Natsu bites his tongue and looks down at the floor, "Gray and I always fight. We've done so for as long as I can remember, you know that. You've been there for half of those fights."

"You two aren't in high school anymore, you can't fight whenever you see each other again and cause problems for everyone around you anymore."

"Alright," Natsu says.

"Good. Natsu? Hey, look at me," Lisanna says lifting up his chin, "I love you. We're getting married soon, try to act just a tiny bit older okay? For me? How can I expect to raise a family with you if I'm going to have to keep raising you as well?"

"I said alright, I understand." Natsu huffs, "I love you too."

"Thank you Natsu," she says kissing his lips.

Natsu hums and wraps his arms around her for a hug. He doesn't want to hear it. First Zeref, then from Lucy herself, and now Lisanna? He doesn't want to hear that Lucy isn't going to be there forever. Why can't she? He knows he can't have her, but that doesn't make her no longer his best friend.

It doesn't change the fact that he still loves her.


	19. Wild

**BlackLynx17: Update!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Wild

* * *

He's going for it. He's going to go for it. Three, two, one... he's failed. He'll try again though. He's going to do this. He's going to do this. Just do it! What would Lucy tell him at a time like this? To man up and stop being a baby. Zeref takes a small breath and lets his fingers find Mavis's. He wraps them around and holds onto her hand, sighing out when he finally grabs it.

"Hehehehe," Mavis giggles beside him.

Zeref flinches and looks over, "what?"

"Nothing, you haven't held my hand since you first proposed, that's all. I thought that you had forgotten how to." She giggles.

"I didn't forgot!" Zeref shouts and then quickly coughs and corrects himself.

Mavis giggles again and leans against him, resting her head against his shoulder. Zeref straightens up his back and tries to stay that way for her. He's got to make her forgive him and love him again before Natsu's wedding comes up. Lucy told him to just be by her side and do things with her, so here he is... taking a stroll in the gardens behind the hotel...

"So I talked with Lucy about her leaving. She made very good points to me and us girls have to stick together you know-"

"She totally convinced you to agree with her, huh?" Zeref interrupts.

Mavis puffs out her cheeks and stomps her foot on the ground, "yes and I don't know how she did! I'm usually the stubborn one but... she really loves Natsu. It's really sad Zeref, she truly loves him with all her heart. I can't imagine... it's hard. Love is supposed to be something amazing, but it's actually really hard and it hurts."

"Lucy's a strong girl, she'll recover."

"You don't understand a maiden's heart at all Zeref," Mavis sighs out.

Zeref flinches, "you're right, but I'm trying. I'm trying to understand yours."

Mavis looks up at him and smiles a little, "oh really?"

Zeref feels his cheeks heat up under her gaze and looks away, coughing into his arm. Mavis sighs out as she leans her head back against his shoulder, enjoying this small moment with him.

"What are you going to do when Natsu and Lucy leave?" She asks.

"I don't know. Natsu doesn't really do anything for me-"

"You know that's a lie."

"I know, he's valuable... but he makes so many problems. I'm curious to see how things turn out. As for Lucy... if she really wants to leave I'm going to try and convince her to stay until I can find a replacement."

"I'll be here for you; I know Natsu handles all the clients face to face, so I'll be able to take over his workload."

"That would be amazing, but don't you have your own work with your father?"

Mavis shrugs, "he's slowly been giving me less and less work since he knows once we're married I'm going to transition myself over to your company. He'll be pleased when I tell him I'll be helping you."

"Oh... you know you could have always come over. You don't have to wait until we're married, you're always welcome at Dragneel Bros."

"I think the point of me going over to work for you was to show the uniting of our companies after our married."

"I'm not marrying you for our companies though. If you father wants to make a huge announcement about it that's fine, but I don't care. I want you to know that."

"Sure thing Zeref- oh! Oh my, what's that?" Mavis asks.

Zeref looks over where she's looking and sighs out when he sees a familiar body passed out on the ground. He shakes his head and covers his face with his hand.

"Not again." He groans out.

"Not again? Is that what you just said? Do you know that man?"

"Briefly, he's an acquaintance. Getting married here soon, has a huge father-in-law problem." Zeref says walking over.

He bends down and pats at Bacchus's face, "Bacchus? Bacchus?"

"Shhh, I'm hiding," Bacchus whispers turning his head away.

Zeref looks around, "from who?"

"Who do you think-oh, Zeref! Bro! How's it going brother?!" Bacchus asks leaning up to hug him.

"Ah! Hold on, bringing me down." Zeref says trying to keep his balance.

"Whoops, sorry about that man. Here, help me up."

Zeref grunts as he grabs Bacchus's hand and pulls him up with him. Bacchus hums rolling his arms around and cracking his neck, smiling down at his old buddy and... oh.

"Now who is this young, foxy momma?" Bacchus asks looking over at Mavis.

Mavis blushes and giggles; Zeref's eye twitches and he goes to move beside her.

"This is my fiance."

"Oh! The one you got into a fight with and she ended up hating you?!" Bacchus gasps.

"No-"

"What? You told him that?" Mavis gasps softly, "really?"

"Yup, me and your future hubby bonded pretty well last time he saved me. I passed out somewhere around... that general area, and Zeref here helped me get back to the hotel. I offered a lending ear and he told me how much he messed up you, and his secretary? I think you said, and his brother, but it was mainly about how badly he messed up with you-"

"Please stop talking," Zeref mumbles covering his face again.

"But I'm happy you two made up! He was really stressing about it, but I told him to just let things chill and you'll forgive him sooner or later because women are stronger than men in that way, but for him not to mess up next time because they aren't going to be forgiving every time."

"God please kill me," Zeref mumbles in his hands.

"Wow, I never knew that," Mavis whispers looking at her fiance. She feels a little... happy, and honored, and maybe just a bit bad for making Zeref feel the need to ask a complete stranger for help since he had no idea what to do.

"He's a good guy though, a real good guy... maybe in fact a guy my future-in law would like! Hey! Zeref! Buddy, you doing anything right now?!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm taking my fiance on a stroll." Zeref growls grabbing Mavis' hand, planning on making an escape.

"But this sounds much more interesting! So what? You want Zeref to tell your father-in-law what a great guy you are?" Mavis asks.

"Er, well I was thinking of having Zeref use his smarts to make him like me, but yeah! That sounds like a much better idea! Could you help me Zeref? Please buddy? I'll invite you to our wedding? It'll mean the world to me!"

"Sure, that sounds like tons of fun." Mavis cheers.

"Mavis!" Zeref yells.

"Come on Zeref, please? He is your friend after all." Mavis pouts.

"Yeah Zeref, please," Bacchus asks giving him a puppy dog look.

Zeref groans and rolls his eyes, "whatever."

"Sweet! Lead the way Bacchus! We're on for the trip!" Mavis cheers.

"Cool! I'm sure Gildarts will be easy to find, he's probably looking for me now. Let's go!" Bacchus says worming his way between Zeref and Mavis, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Yeah!" Mavis cheers going with the flow.

"Yeah," Zeref says stubbornly.

* * *

Zeref did not want to be in front of this man. This man was huge. This man had a metal hand. This man looked like he killed people before. This man looked like he was probably going to kill someone now. Thank goodness it wasn't going to be him.

"Bacchus! There you are! Where did you go?" Cana asks, grinning and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Cana, what are you doing? I thought you were having a drink with your Daddy? Get back over here." Gildarts says, glaring at Bacchus the whole time.

"Stay back old man, stop being such an ass to your future son-in-law. Bacchus, who are your buddies?" Cana asks looking over them.

This woman is almost naked. She's not wearing a shirt... just some sort of short bra- mini shirt- tight, he doesn't know! Zeref doesn't know where to look, so he looks over at Mavis. She's looking over and smiling at the new woman.

"Is this your fiance?" Mavis cheers.

"Yeah, this is my Cana." Bacchus says.

"My Cana!" Gildarts yells.

"Neither of yours, especially yours yet," Cana winks tapping his nose.

"And that delightful man over there is her father Gildarts. Cana, Gildarts, these are my new friends Mavis and Zeref. They are here for their brother's wedding."

"Really? Congratulations for you guys. I'm sure Bacchus told you we're getting married this Tuesday. Will you be able to attend our wedding? It'll be here in the bar, just walk right in. Party crashers are welcomed as long as they know how to party!" Cana cheers bringing her drink in the air.

"Yeah right, I still haven't agreed to give you away Cana! I don't appreciate that this man thinks he can just take you away from me without my permission."

"Old man I did ask for your permission, you were the one who said no."

"And you think you would get the point that my daughter is too good for you."

Zeref could see the tension and understand why. Bacchus didn't look like every dad's dream for their precious girl. Gildarts also looked like the type who wouldn't give anything he loves to anyone. He doesn't see how he can help him.

"Stop you two, especially in front of our new friends." Cana glares at the both of them.

"Whatever you say Cana. So Zeref, Mavis, pleasure to meet you. May I ask how you ended up becoming friends with this oaf over here?" Gildarts asks.

"Oh, we've been friends for a long time! Haven't we Zeref?" Mavis giggles looking at him.

"Didn't Bacchus just say you were new friends though?" Gildarts ask.

Zeref takes a deep breath and covers his face, shaking his head as he sighs out. He's already ruined them.

"Erm- did he say that?" Mavis asks, raising her eyebrows.

Bacchus curses under his breath looking away. He guesses it's his turn now, and if he doesn't succeed, he couldn't say he didn't try. Zeref rubs his neck as he looks over at Gildarts and fixes his posture.

"The name was Gildarts, correct? Zeref Dragneel, nice to meet you." Zeref says offering his hand out.

Gildarts raising an eyebrow, but reaches out for his hand and grips it tight.

"Gildarts Clive, your name sounds familiar."

"As do yours. Mr. Clive, you said? Do you own a brewery company? I believe we do business together. Your roasted apple beer is one of my favorites of yours. Remember Mavis? We both ordered the same drink on our first date." Zeref says turning on his charm.

"A beer man! Yeah, Dragneel, I know your company! You're one of my biggest buyers! You have good taste there Zeref, you've got yourself a good man Mavis. Wish I could say the same about my daughter." Gildarts says.

Bacchus huffs while Cana rolls her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person; your daughter as well. She seems like a beautiful, smart woman."

"You've got good eyes as well."

"Don't you think she's smart enough to know how to pick a good man?"

"Well of cour- ah- ah, I see what you did there." Gildarts said narrowing his eyes.

"I may have only met Bacchus twice, but I can tell he's a good man. I wouldn't be here vouching for him if I didn't think so. I'm a little... concerned about his habits on passing out at random places, but with the constant way he smells like liquor I guess that's normal and I'm sorry I'm not making a good point anymore for you Bacchus. Anyway Mr. Clive, don't you think your daughter should be allowed to be with who she wants?"

"Zeref, let me tell you something. Cana has been my most precious girl in my life, and then a month ago that man you're defending comes to my home and asks me if he can marry my daughter. I didn't know him at all, I never met the fellow before, and I didn't even know they had been dating secretly for the past five years. If you were in my situation, what would you think?"

Zeref blinks and turns his head to Bacchus, "next time you ask a complete stranger for help, it might help if you give them a complete background of what you're getting them into."

"Sorry bro," Bacchus bows.

"Bacchus, did you seriously ask these strangers for help? What is wrong with you? It doesn't matter if my father likes you. I'm still going to marry you, and if you don't like that, then he doesn't have to go to the wedding." Cana tells him.

"That I'm paying for." Gildarts says.

"That I helped you make." Cana snaps back.

"It's not that, how am I supposed to be welcomed into your family when your father hates me? Think about the holidays? Think about our future kids?"

"Kids?! You're not touching my precious daughter!"

"I think we made things worse," Mavis whispers when she sees all three of them arguing.

Zeref sighs and observes them. Three stubborn people. He sees how they all get along so much. Now how in the world was he supposed to help? He spots a beer bottle still in Cana's hands, spots the huge number of bottles on the table counter, and then an idea came to his mind.

"Do you like gambles Mr. Clive?" Zeref asks.

The arguing stops and Gildarts looks over at the young kid, "huh?"

"Gambles? Bets? Interested?" Zeref asks.

"Where did this come from?"

"How about a bet in which if we lose, Bacchus won't marry your daughter?" Zeref asks.

"What?!" Mavis screeches.

"What?!" Bacchus asks.

"Huh?" Cana yells.

"Hmm, I'm listening." Gildarts says rubbing his chin.

"Drinking contest. If you can out drink Bacchus, he'll stay away from Cana, but if Bacchus wins then you have to give him your blessing." Zeref suggests.

Gildarts blinks before he erupts in laughter, "him! Him, beat me?! King of Clive's Brewery in a drinking contest?! He'll earn way more than my respect if he beats me that way!"

Cana blinks slowly at her laughing father, "I can't believe I never thought of this before. Good luck honey."

"Great! I can totally do this! Everyone else can get on this if you want as well, Gildarts vs. Team BacchusxCana. This will be fun." Bacchus grins.

"Huh, babe? Don't you realize that if you lose we can't get married?" Cana asks.

"Yeah, yeah, minor details, you ready old man?" Bacchus asks cracking his neck.

"Oh boy I can't wait to wipe that smirk from your face," Gildarts grins.

"What's happening now?" Zeref asks.

"Looks like we've just gotten into a drinking contest, told you this would be fun." Mavis grins at him.

Zeref blinks slowly.

…

…

"How?"

* * *

He's finding it hard to keep his eyes open. How many bottles has it been? How many drinks? He remembers Mavis passing out, she just laid her pretty little head down and never got up. He remembers the bottle falling out of his hand resulting in his failing. He thinks he passed out, he can't remember if he did or not.

He can't believe Cana lasted longer than him, but even she succumbed because he can clearly see her lying on Bacchus's shoulder with her eyes spinning. It's just the two of them now and it doesn't look like either of them are slowing down.

"You sure got some real balls, lasting this long." Gildarts grins.

"What can I say? It just shows how determined I am on marrying your daughter. You know she told me you were stubborn, but I couldn't understand how until finally meeting you. I'm sure you've chased off a lot of boyfriends before," Bacchus says taking a drink.

"Yup, and not one of them have ever stood up to me after a beating... except for you."

"I'm taken my fair share of beatings. I love your daughter and I'm determined to marry her, even if it means embarrassing you by drinking you under the table. You raised a strong, beautiful, intelligent, independent woman Gildarts and I love everything about her. I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I didn't fight for her."

Gildarts cracks a smile, "good answer. Good answer... I can live with that answer." He tells himself.

All of a sudden the bottle drops from his hand and he leans back, passing out on the floor with snores erupting from his mouth seconds later. Bacchus throws his hands up and cheers for a total of five seconds before he does the same, leaning his head back as he passes out in Cana's arms. Zeref is able to bring his hand up and give a small "woo" before everything gets black again.

Mirajane is relaxing in her office when she gets a phone call out of nowhere.

"Hello? Yes... wait, what did you just say?... There are five people passed out at the bar?!... and two of them are Mavis and Zeref?! What is wrong with that family?!" Mirajane screams.


	20. Poolside

**BlackLynx17: Did anyone else see the new Fairy Tail Episode? I love how they wasted no time at all. None. Straight to the plot, no filler bs at all. Thank goodness that manga is done. Now they can focus completely on the story plot and not waste any of our time; I am hoping for an extra long epilogue though. I wouldn't mind that at all.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Poolside

* * *

"Where is he? He said he would be here," Lisanna puffs out her cheeks as she looks around the lobby of the hotel.

She walks around in circles until she hears the deep voice of someone yelling "man" behind her. Lisanna quickly turns around and zones in on that voice, seeing her brother playing around outside near the swimming pool. She puffs out her cheeks even more as she runs over.

"Elf-nii!" She calls out.

Elfman freezes, a beach ball hitting the side of his head. It bounces off and splashes back into the pool. The sound of a man and woman cheer loudly right after it hits the water echoes.

"Hey that doesn't count! Elfman was distracted!"

"So does Laxus, you're just being a sore loser."

"Shut it Bickslow!"

"Oh shit- Lisanna! Hey Lisanna! Hi! How are you?... What time is it right now?" Elfman exclaims, swimming over towards the edge.

"It's high past time you were supposed to meet me in the lobby! I've been waiting for over thirty minutes!" Lisanna glares tapping her foot on the ground.

"Sorry Lis, Ever wanted to take a quick dip in the pool and SOMEONE was supposed to tell me when it got too late."

Bickslow chuckles, "sorry bro, the game got too intense."

"Whatever, I'm sorry Lisanna, I'll get ready right now." Elfman says hoping out of the pool.

He walks over towards a table and grabs a towel from his bag, rubbing his hair dry with it. He looks back over towards the pool and whistles, trying to catch his girlfriend's attention.

"Hey babe, did you want to come join us?"

"Nah, I'm good, I think I want to bask in our victory over Laxus a little bit longer. Hey Lisanna!" Evergreen waves at her.

Lisanna sighs out a bit and waves her hand, "hi Evergreen, how are you?"

"Wonderful, congratulations on the wedding. Elfman, don't keep your sister waiting."

"Right! Sorry Lisanna again, I'll make this up to you. I'll be back real quick!" Elfman says grabbing his bag and running into the hotel.

Lisanna shakes her head and sighs out loudly. She grabs one of the chairs and drags it over towards the pool's edge, sitting down on it and hugging her knees to her chest. Evergreen grabs a innertube and jumps in it, floating over towards Lisanna.

"Thanks Ever, it's nice to see you again. I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Of course, anything for my little sister-in-law. Don't mind him, he was really happy to hang out with you today. You know how boys are," Evergreen rolls her eyes.

"Hey you got excited too Ever! Don't try to pretend you didn't!" Bickslow yells splashing towards her direction.

Lisanna giggles behind her hand, "I guess."

"Ignore him. So, excited about your wedding? The whole car ride here Elfman would NOT complaining about how you were too young to be marrying Natsu, and how he's not good enough for you, although he's probably your brother's favorite. It was really hilarious."

Lisanna sighs, "yup, that sounds like him. What can I say? I always knew I was going to marry Natsu, it was all a matter of time. Excited? I guess, but extremely happy? Of course. He's the love of my life."

"Ouch Lisanna, that hurts. I'm standing right here."

Lisanna is suddenly splashed with water and screams blood Mary as she flinches back.

"Bickslow! What are you, a dog?! Stop shaking your hair like that!" Evergreen screeches.

"Hahahaha, hey Lis! Wow, look at you! The last time I saw you I'm pretty sure you were wearing a training bra," Bickslow teases grabbing her ankles with his soaking wet hands.

"Stop it! Ugh, Bickslow! Do you always have to get on my nerves EVERYTIME I SEE YOU?!" Lisanna screams kicking at him.

"No, but I like to make it my personal mission." Bickslow grins, tongue sticking out revealing his tattoo.

"Stop messing with the kid Bickslow, nice to see you again Lisanna. We tried to meet up with you sooner, but it seems Mirajane keeps you really busy." Laxus says jumping out the pool.

He walks over towards her and offers a hug, before realizing he's soaking wet. Luckily Freed comes from his resting spot and throws a towel over his shoulders, nodding his greetings at Lisanna.

"Hey Laxus, I'm always happy to see you. I heard you got Mirajane pretty drunk a few days ago and released her inner demon."

Laxus snorts, "yeah, that was fun."

"Hello to you too Freed, it's nice seeing you as well. Mirajane always talks about you," Lisanna giggles, wanting to get her sister into a bit of trouble.

"I don't know why, I barely speak with her nowadays." Freed huffs.

"Maybe you should change that?" Lisanna winks at him.

Freed rolls his eyes in disgust, but she can see the small redness appearing on his ears. Bickslow laughs as he gets out of the pool and accepts the towel Freed overs him.

"Thanks Freed, so! Lisanna! The little sister of all of us! You're getting married next week! Have you had your bachelorette party yet? Because I spotted a strip club a couple of blocks away from here and the five of us can totally go and get our groves on." Bickslow says.

"Bickslow!" Lisanna yells out, embarrassed.

Evergreen laughs in her hand, "you're kidding, right? Seriously Bickslow, we're not teens anymore. Stop teasing the poor little girl... but you have to tell me Lisanna, I'm curious. Did you really have strippers at your party?" She asks.

"Evergreen!" Lisanna goes red.

"Guys, stop embarrassing the girl. You don't want to deal with Mira, right?" Laxus huffs.

"I'm sorry Laxus, but I'm also curious about this. I know that it's going to be a no... right?... is it a yes?" Freed whispers leaning in.

"What do you all take me for?!" Lisanna asks.

"Well it's simply because we've known you since you were a child Lisanna, and you're getting married before all of us, which is fine, but still we're curious about what type of woman you've grown up into. I just want you to know that I would most definitely have strippers, as well as your sister. I would have invited those strippers to her bachelorette just in case she didn't already have one at a strip club-"

"Evergreen, please! Stop saying the word strip!"

Evergreen shrugs and leans back into her chair. Lisanna exhales and presses her hands against her cheeks, taking a relaxing and calming breath. She closes her eyes and repeats, in, out, in, out.

"I had two."

Bickslow, Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen all start freaking out, some more than others, some especially more than others, Evergreen and Freed freaking the freak out.

"I told you! I told all of you! Pay up!" Bickslow shouts holding his hand out in a 'gimme gimme' motion.

"Wha- you bet on this?!" Lisanna asks.

Laxus groans and covers his face.

"Yup! And everyone voted no except for me, so I just hit the jackpot. Thank you very much my lovely girl, how about I take you out on my treat?" Bickslow asks shooting her a wink.

"I'm having Mira-nee kill all of you," Lisanna groans covering her face, "was my brother in on this?"

"Ha, he would have kicked our asses." Bickslow says.

"Good, I'm going to get him right now." Lisanna says standing up.

"Ah! No! Lisanna!" Bickslow begs.

"We were only teasing! Like always!" Evergreen whines.

"They're right... I can't believe it though." Freed mumbles.

"You and me both brother," Laxus grumbles next.

Lisanna looks at her friends and pouts, putting her hands on her hips. Evergreen, Freed, Laxus, and Bickslow look guilty and bow their heads down lightly.

"We're sorry."

Lisanna takes a deep breath and sighs, "I can't believe you four haven't changed at all. Still teasing a little girl."

"It's because you are our little sister that we like teasing you so much," Laxus grins patting her head.

She smiles, "you know it feels a little familiar, being with you all like this. I swear to God if you try to pull anything like this at my wedding though I will castrate you four."

"And there is little demon Mira," Bickslow chuckles.

"Don't worry, we'll keep a tight leash on this buck-o." Freed says putting Bickslow in a headlock.

"Good, thanks you guys. Now how about we-"

"Lisanna! I'm ready! Sorry I had you wait so long!" Elfman calls out running to the pool.

"Whoops, looks like we're out of time. I have some last minute things planned with Mira for the next few days, how about we meet up and have lunch though later or do something on Tuesday?"

"Sorry girl, we have a wedding on Tuesday. We'll be there for your rehearsal dinner on Wednesday though, just sit next to us." Evergreen winks.

"Sounds like a plan, bye guys." Lisanna smiles and waves as she leaves.

"Look at her grow. She used to be such a baby," Bickslow says softly.

"I know, it's almost scary kind of. I remember the first date Lisanna went on with Natsu." Laxus says.

"I remember when she first got her period," Evergreen says.

"Ugh."

"Too much information Ever."

"I... did not need to know that."

"Wussies," Evergreen chuckles going back to her sunbathing.

"Little Lisanna getting married though... what does that mean for us now?" Bickslow asks.

The four friends all look at each other and shrug.

"I don't know, but I'm about to get shit faced at Cana's wedding this Tuesday since our little sister Lisanna is getting married before me." Evergreen huffs.

The three boys surrounding her all sigh out to themselves.


	21. Witness

**BlackLynx17: Next chapters the weddings will finally be happening! The story is about half way over now! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing every week!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Witness

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Fairy Tail Hotel. My name is Chris; how can I help you this evening?"

Chris smiles kindly at the two guests standing in front of his desk. The mysterious man wearing a baseball cap that is covering most of his face clears his voice to speak, but the beautiful woman standing next to him puts a hand of his shoulder and shakes her head.

"Hello there Chris, my name is Erza Scarlet. We're getting married here tomorrow and should have a reservation under my name."

"Congratulations, give me just one second," Chris says tapping away on his keyboard.

"I could have handled that," her husband to be mumbles underneath his breath.

"Never said you couldn't love," Erza whispers back and winks when she catches his eye.

"Here we are, Ms. Scarlet. Everything seems to be in order. Did you want me to inform Ms. Strauss about your arrival?"

Erza looks over at her fiance and sees him shrug, "um... sure. I mean, it is pretty late. If she's off duty or resting we don't want to bother her. We can wait until tomorrow morning before the wedding no problem."

"I'll check in with her then and see what she's doing. I'll just need to see your I.D. Ms. Scarlet and collect the payment before giving your room keys. If she's free I'll be sure to give your room a call to let you know."

Erza's face tightens a little and nods, "right, of course, thanks," she says digging in her wallet. She pulls out her I.D. and a wad of cash, handing them both over to him. Chris collects everything with a smile on his face as he checks them.

"Alright then, here you are. Enjoy your stay at Fairy Tail Hotel and good luck at your wedding tomorrow." Chris bids his good-byes.

"Thank you, let's go babe." Erza says grabbing his hand.

He nods his head as thanks towards Chris before following her to the elevator. Hearts racing, they wait until the elevator doors close before a breath of relief overcomes them. He sighs out loudly and leans down to rest his head against Erza's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Erza."

"What are you talking about Jellal? Everything went fine. They didn't question my I.D. or the money; we didn't run into any trouble at all. Everything is going to be alright for us." Erza says rubbing his back.

"This isn't the life-"

"Shut up Jellal, we're not discussing this again. Not again, please," she sighs out in frustration. She leans back and raises her hands to cuff his face, staring at him directly in the eyes, "I've made my decision, I've made my peace. I know what I'm doing and I know what I'm giving up. I love you. I want to be with you. I don't care what life we're going to have, as long as we have it together."

Jellal smiles softly and leans in, pressing a kiss against her lips. The elevator door dings open and the couple part away, two blonde ladies and a black haired man stepping in the elevator. There is a blush on both of their faces, but Jellal reaches out and grabs Erza's had tightly in his own.

"I can't believe you passed out drunk, I so wish I could have been there. I guess this makes us even, huh? Hahahaha!"

"Please do not remind me, ugh, I'm still nursing the hangover from a few days ago."

"Hehehe, it was sure fun Lucy. We should all do that again during Natsu's party."

"I totally agree on that."

"Please, no."

Erza and Jellal move towards the back of the elevator, staying out of their way. One of the blonde ladies peeks behind her shoulder for a quick second before facing forward. Erza tries to think nothing of it, but then she goes and does it again, over and over as the elevator moves. Jellal notices it as well and squeezes Erza's hand tightly, hoping she doesn't recognize them. The elevator finally stops moving and the doors open up wide. The three friends get off, but one of them turns around and stares. Erza gives her a forced smile as the elevator doors closes, thinking they're almost free again, but all of a sudden a hand reaches out and stops the doors.

"Erza?"

Erza flinches and looks at the woman, her eyes wide. She's been recognized, she's been recognized! What does she do? Make friendly? Stand in front of Jellal so he isn't caught too? It doesn't matter much if she's known, but if they figure out who Jellal is then they're in trouble.

"Erza Scarlet? Is that really you?"

"Lucy?"

"Ah- sorry Mavis, Zeref. Please go on ahead of me, I'll catch up with you later. Hey Erza, I can't believe I'm seeing you right now. I've been trying to contact you recently! I can't believe it's really you! Do you remember me? Lucy Heartfilia? High school? You were my senior? We were in the same club?" Lucy asks, really hoping she did.

Erza lets out a breath of relief and walks forward, taking a good look at the girl. Blonde hair, brown eyes, a chest nearly as big as her own. Her hair was shorter in her memories, but it has been a while since they last saw each other.

"Is this the same Lucy who rejected Tommy by smashing that cake he made for her right in his face?"

"YOU KNOW THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND I FELT HORRIBLE ABOUT THAT!" Lucy screams on the elevator.

Erza smiles so brightly and reaches out, wrapping her arms around her old friend.

"Lucy!" She cheers.

"Erza! I can't believe this! I've been trying to contact you! What's been going on?!" Lucy cheers.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I lost my phone and things got hectic, it's so nice to see you though Lucy! How are you doing? Are you still working for those two idiot bosses of yours?"

"Er-"

"Hello, idiot boss number 1 here," Zeref introduces himself.

"Oooh... sorry," Erza whispers.

"It's fine, it's fine, tell me! What are you doing here?!" Lucy says waving him away.

There's a loud shrilling sound which means the elevator has been open for too long. Everyone flinches and Lucy chuckles lightly.

"Oops, guess that means it's time to get off. Erza, what are you doing tonight? Can we get a late dinner? Or drinks downstairs? We need to catch up." Lucy says stepping off.

"Um," Erza bites her lips and turns around.

Jellal smiles and walks forward, "sure, that sounds great. Hello, I'm her fiance. We're getting married tomorrow."

"Wha-?!"

The elevator door closes right at that moment leaving Lucy's surprised expression on their minds. Jellal chuckles a bit while Erza gasps.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it- you remember Lucy right? We went to high school with her." Erza says looking back at him.

"Yes, I remember her. It's a surprise, what a small world... do you think she'd want to come tomorrow?"

Erza frowns, "don't you kid me like that Jellal!"

"I'm not, I don't mind. We do need a witness, and it would be nice if it was someone we know." Jellal tells her.

"Oh my, Jellal I love you." Erza whines wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Jellal chuckles and hugs her, "come on. Let's unwind a bit and try to find Lucy again so we can get that late dinner. I'm going to need help with my disguise."

"You know I'm always there for you Jellal, thank you. Truly, thank you." Erza sighs resting her forehead against his.

"You're giving me your future Erza, the least I can do is make sure it's a happy one."

* * *

"Fiance. Fiance. You never mentioned a fiance before." Lucy says and stares at said fiance across from her.

He's... certainly different looking. Brushed back dark blue hair, dull brown eyes, his face looks a bit greasy as well, but Lucy knows better than to say anything. Erza never really dated guys for their looks, but then again Lucy can't remember Erza dating anyone in high school.

"I know, it's relatively new."

"But you never even mentioned dating anymore and that was a few months ago. When did you guys get together?" Lucy asks.

"End of high school." Jellal answers.

"So we went to high school together? Weird, I don't remember you." Lucy hums looking closely.

Jellal leans back a little while Erza leans over, "I met Mystogan in the beginning of college! End of high school, right when I was doing school tours. We toured for the same college and got accepted."

"Mystogan?" Lucy asks, "is that his name? Sorry, you were never introduced."

"How silly of me!" Erza gasps, "this is my fiance Mystogan. Mystogan Lucy, Lucy Mystogan."

"Nice to meet you Mystogan," Lucy offers out her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine," Jellal says shaking it back.

"You're acting really nervous and jumpy Erza, is it pre-wedding jitters? You said your wedding was tomorrow- wait, tomorrow! Tomorrow as in tomorrow morning?! Should you be spending your last single night with me?! I'm so sorry Erza, I never meant to-"

"Lucy calm down! It's okay! Calm down, if I didn't want to be here with you I wouldn't have came. We're fine, we want to be here. It's been such a long time since I've seen you," Erza says softly, "and I don't know when I'll see you again... I want to enjoy this."

Jellal reaches out and wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Lucy smiles at the kind gesture.

"Thanks Erza. Wow, Erza's getting married tomorrow. Am I invited? Hahaha, just kidding."

"Well of course you are, you are my friend."

"Thanks, sorry I won't have enough time for a wedding gift. I'll be sure to mail one to your home later; do you still live with your mother? I haven't seen her in forever! I'm so excited to meet her again! Who did you invite from high school? Are any familiar faces coming? You know I saw Le... what's wrong?" Lucy asks.

The happier she got speaking the sadder Erza's face turned. Erza stands up and walks around the table, sitting next to Lucy. She reaches over and grabs her hands, holding them tight.

"Um, Lucy. You were one of my very close friends in high school. I really enjoyed being your senior and taking care of you; you made my senior year so much fun... my mother isn't coming the wedding tomorrow. It's not that type of wedding. Mystogan and I... well, we're eloping."

Lucy gasps, "eloping?"

"Yeah, we... it's complicated-"

"Erza, say no more. I'm sorry for recognizing you and inviting myself, I never meant to-"

"No Lucy, that's okay."

"She's right. It's my fault we're eloping, because of my family, so Erza is having to make the ultimate sacrifice of being married off without her family or friends behind her. I want her to have someone at our wedding though, so you'd be doing me the biggest honor if you could appear tomorrow and be one of her bridesmaids and our witness." Mystogan says.

"Mystogan," Erza whispers.

"Mystogan, Erza, I would love to," Lucy says holding tightly to her hands, "I don't know the situation, and I know better than to pry, but I know you're happy Erza. You wouldn't allow yourself to be anything other than happy, so I'm happy for you. You have a girl good Mystogan, make sure to take extra special care for her."

"I know and I am Lucy, thank you." Mystogan smiles.

"Thank you Lucy." Erza smiles hugging her.

"No problem, I'll be sure to keep this a secret from everyone, but would you mind if I invited Levy as well? She's getting married here in four days-"

"Levy?! Levy McGarden?! Now that's a name I haven't heard since high school!" Erza gasps.

"I know, right? I hardly recognized her when I spotted her. She's having her wedding here on Thursday; it seems everyone is having their weddings here. Did you want her to come as well? Because I'm sure she would."

"Yes, please, by all means! Levy, wow. Getting married, huh? What about you? Are you getting married soon here? Is that what you're doing here?" Erza asks.

"Oh no, no, no, no, my boss is getting married and I'm here for support."

"I see, Levy and Lucy. This is sure to be a fun day tomorrow."

"I agree, this will be fun." Lucy giggles holding her hand.

Jellal smiles a little to himself. He hasn't seen Erza this carelessly happy in a long time. He's glad that she'll be able to have just a piece of the wedding she's always wanted. He wishes he could give her more, but... with this face he doesn't think he can give her anything anymore.


	22. Mr and Mrs Scarlet-Fernandes

**BlackLynx17: Oh God, it's been so long! I'm sorry, but I could not find the time or the will to update this, but here it is! Just before thanksgiving! Hope everyone has a great holiday! I will try to update this again tomorrow to make up for being away for so long.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Mr. and Mrs. Scarlet-Fernandes

* * *

Erza wakes up with a smile on her face. She stares at the sunlight leaking into their room as her hand moves around on the bed to find Jellal's. The moment she finds his hand she squeezes it tightly in her own and turns her head to stare at her future husband.

"Morning Jellal," Erza whispers pressing a kiss softly against his forehead.

Jellal's face scrunches together, "hmm, too early."

"Have you forgotten that we're doing something this morning?"

He wiggles underneath the covers more, "it can wait until later."

Erza laughs and shakes her head, "I don't think our wedding will wait for us."

There's a moment of pause in the room as what she said sinks in. Jellal's eyes go wide and he kicks the covers off of him. His head turns and stares at the love of his life, smiling brightly as she rests against a pillow.

"That was this morning, huh?" He teases.

"Yes, and if you plan on marrying me, you're going to have to get up. There's still a lot of getting ready I have to go through before one."

"Not soon enough, let's just head downstairs now in our pajamas and get married," Jellal interrupts kissing her lips.

Erza giggles into their kisses, "oh you, come on. I have to meet our wedding coordinator and have my friends help me get ready. Try not to be late, okay?"

"What are you talking about? When am I ever late?" Jellal groans stretching.

"I know honey, of course you aren't. Right after our wedding and a bit of cake we'll leave and start our new lives... I can't wait." She whispers.

Jellal turns around and kisses her hand, "I love you future Mrs. Fernandes."

"Hehehe, and I love you too future Mr. Scarlet. Remember 1 o'clock in the west ballroom, I'll be the one wearing white. Try not to be in the room around 12, I'll need to get ready by then. Enjoy yourself, you won't be able to do it again single for the rest of you life."

Jellal kisses her one more time before letting her go. Erza stretches as she gets up out of bed, heading over to the shower. She's got about forty minutes before she meets up with her friends and then Mirajane. She's not looking forward to that meeting since she accidentally (purposely) cut their call short last time. Hopefully she won't be too mad.

* * *

"Levy!" Erza screams running over with her hands out.

"Erza! Oh my goodness, Erza!" Levy screams back, and almost cries as she hugs her friend.

The two of them collide together, tears pouring out of their eyes as they hug.

"I can't believe this, look at you! It's been way too long! I've missed you so much!" Levy cries out.

"I feel the same way! Oh Levy, I can't believe how beautiful you've become. It's so good to see you."

"Hey Levy, I'm so glad you were able to make it! Didn't think you could since I called so last minute." Lucy smiles walking over.

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world! Wow, don't you look nice! Love the dress Lucy," Levy says checking her up and down.

"Thanks, I planned on wearing this to Natsu's wedding, it's the only nice gown I brought with me. Everything else was either too casual or too professional. Hope you don't mind Erza."

"No, not at all. It was my fault for inviting you so late. I can't believe you two are here... here I thought I wouldn't have any bridesmaids at my wedding, and now I find myself with two. Thank you, thank you so much," Erza sniffs, getting chocked up and quickly rubbing her eyes.

"Aw Erza, don't cry. It's your wedding day, we're so happy to be here for you. You're getting married in a couple of hours! It's so exciting! You should be smiling like me!" Levy squeals.

Erza shakes her head and puts on a bright smile, "thanks Levy. Now, tell me about you! Lucy tells me you're getting married Thursday! Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Please tell me you can come! Please! I know you probably have a honeymoon planned and all, but it would mean the world to me if you could!" Levy whimpers.

"Um, I don't know Levy, we'll see. I'm sorry." Erza apologizes.

"Don't, I thought I would at least try," Levy smiles, "you'll be able to meet my fiance though. We checked in this morning together. He won't make it to the wedding, but will definitely be there for the dinner. Oh, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. I want to meet the man who was able to capture Levy McGarden, bookworm's heart. You never gave any boy the time of day with your nose stuck in a book."

"Ahaha, I remember that." Lucy laughs.

"I've changed!" Levy blushes, "Gajeel is a wonderful man. I'm sure you're going to love him."

"That I will Levy if you chose him." Erza smiles patting her head.

"Well, what are we all waiting for? Erza you have a wedding to prepare for and I think you mentioned seeing Mirajane for a meeting about your wedding?"

"Oh yes, Ms. Strauss. I've been ignoring her calls, since I lost my phone, so she's practically done everything herself. Oh, I hope she doesn't mind." Erza pouts.

"I'm sure she won't, yours was probably the easiest wedding to plan since you weren't henpecking everything."

"Hold on girls, I invited another one of our friends. She's supposed to meet us here." Levy says waiting back.

Erza flinches while Lucy looks at her, "really? Who? I'm sure I told you that Erza was eloping and we have to be as discreet as possible about this," Lucy mumbles to her.

"She was part of our gang too, you'll remember her. Juvia Lockster. I called her up yesterday to invite her and she tells me she's already staying at this hotel, and get this, right out of the blue she said she's getting married here as well! I couldn't believe it, she never told me and I never got an invite or anything!" Levy gasps.

"Juvia Lockster?" Lucy tilts her head.

"I remember Juvia." Erza gasps.

"And I remember you too as well Erza. Sorry for being late, and I apologize for no invite Levy. Our wedding was a quick thing thrown together, I didn't have enough time to invite any friends. You are more than welcome to still join us if you will be here Levy, you as well Erza, and you too Lucy. Old friends are always welcomed." Juvia says appearing from behind.

"Wait a second, your Gray's fiance!... Do I know you?" Lucy asks.

Juvia raises an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't recognize me. I don't blame you, I didn't really smile much back then and my hair was always up in curls." She says.

Juvia pulls her hair up and lowers her facial expression to that of despair. Lucy gasps, covering her mouth and she stares open wide.

"Juvia! Oh my goodness! Look at you! You're smiling! You're happy! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you, I'm such a bad friend!" Lucy cries hugging her.

"If it makes you feel any better she didn't recognize me either." Levy says.

"And it took her a while to get me," Erza says.

"It's fine Lucy, it's nice to see you again and speak to you like this." Juvia says patting her back.

"Oh Juvia, the gang is all back together now. Wow, look at us. All of you getting married," Lucy says with a smile, "and I get to be there for each of your special moments."

"Aw Lucy."

"Thanks Lucy."

"I'm so glad I'm here with you guys."

The four girls hug in the middle of the hotel before parting away, teary eyes and smiles on their faces.

"Come on then, we have so much to do in so little time. I'm getting married." Erza squeals.

"Congratulations!"

* * *

"He's cute," Levy whispers staring at the groom.

"I agree, if only a little." Juvia says.

Lucy rolls her eyes, "girls, behave."

Jellal looks over at the three bridesmaids and smiles a bit, the three of them smiling right back. Everyone waits for the music to start playing and Erza to come out. Everything looked so simply, from the decorations to their flowers, even his rented suit, and it pained Jellal a little bit that he couldn't give her the big wedding she deserved. Still, this was better than getting a shot gun wedding at a drive-thru somewhere. At least here she'll be able to get married in a beautiful ballroom surrounded by her friends and have a lovely feast and her favorite flavored cake as her wedding cake.

"I'm terrible sorry again for everything Ms. Strauss, but you really pulled everything together in the end. This looks... beautiful," Erza gasps.

"It wasn't a problem Erza. You did give me a slight heart-attack, but I'm glad everything worked out in the end. Are you ready?" Mirajane asks placing her veil over her face.

"Yes, I am... hey, I know you hardly know me, but do you think you could give me away? For everything you've done for me I want you to be apart of my wedding as well." Erza says grabbing her hand.

Mirajane gasps lightly, "um... sure. Thank you, I mean, I wish you would have told me sooner, I would have worn something more presentable than my manager outfit, but yes. Of course Erza. You've been very kind to me as well, I would be honored." Mirajane says.

"Thanks, I'm a little nervous, but ready." Erza says standing up straight.

"Perfect, the bride is walking in. I repeat, start the music, the bride is walking in." Mirajane announces before opening the doors.

The songs comes on and everyone sees Erza being led down the aisle with Mirajane holding her hand. Jellal's breath stops when he sees her coming down towards him. She's lied. She told him that she was going to wear a simply red dress instead of a wedding gown, she even showed him the dress, but instead Erza is wearing white. It isn't anything special, no fluffs or intricate lace designs, probably from the rack instead of a big fancy store, but his breath is taken away from him all the same. She looks so beautiful he can't believe his eyes. A goddess in white, showing a fair amount of her skin that makes his face heat up when he stares too long, her scarlet hair braided into a bun with small blue flowers scattered around. Jellal feels his throat go dry and straightens up, reaching out for her hand when she gets to him.

"Thank you; you look beautiful." He whispers in her ear.

Erza blushes and smiles at him, "thanks handsome."

The ceremony is short. Levy and Lucy end up crying while Juvia just smiles brightly for her friend. After a few vows Jellal goes to lift her veil and kisses her on her lips, everything becoming official. The girls all start to scream out in cheers and Erza throws her arms around Jellal, kissing him again and again.

"I'm so happy right now," she cries in his arms.

Jellal can feel tears appearing in his eyes as well, "I'll take care of you Erza for the rest of our lives. It won't be easy, but I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you."

"Alright! Enough sucking lip you two! It's time to celebrate! Mirajane, lead us to the banquet! I want to see some cake being smashed in each others faces!" Lucy cheers.

"I would also love to see and take pictures of that!" Levy cheers right after.

"Third." Juvia says.

"Right a way, if you all would follow me please. Congratulations you two, what a successful wedding. One down, five more to go," Mirajane mumbles the last part to herself as she leads the girls to the banquet in the other room.

"I think I remember the blue haired one, what was her name again?" Jellal whispers in Erza's ear as they follow behind.

"Juvia, I'm surprised you have such a good memory to remember my friends." Erza tells him.

"I always had a good memory. I'm glad she could be here for you, I'm surprised they could come on such sort notice. This hotel is pretty far away from our hometown, it's one of the reasons why I picked it."

"It seems both Levy and Juvia are getting married here later this week, that's why."

"Oh really? Wow, this hotel is more popular than I thought."

Erza laughs, "you're kidding, right? While I was looking for shot-gun weddings you purchased the most expensive bridal magazine and decided to have us marry at the number one wedding spot."

"I just wanted to give you the best, don't you deserve the best?"

Erza rolls her eyes and kisses him, "I can't wait till we're alone... and I was hoping... I know we have a plan, but would it be alright if-"

"Yes."

"What? You didn't even let me ask."

"You want to stay for your friend's wedding, right? Yes. We can stay. That's alright. I'll have to see if we can extend our stay, but yes. I don't know when the next time you'll be able to see them all, or if you'll ever be able to see them again. They were able to be here for your special day, it's only fair that you are there for theirs. We should be fine, our plans won't be effected too much."

"Oh Mystogun! I can't believe you! Thank you!" Erza cries jumping on him.

"Hey you two! I thought I said to stop kissing!" Lucy teases.

"Yeah! You have all of tonight to do that!" Juvia teases next.

Erza pulls away with a bright red face; Jellal's mimicking hers. She runs over and pulls Lucy and Juvia into a death grip around their necks, the two of them squirming and squealing apologizes.

"Guess what girls?" She asks.

"We're sorry," Lucy cries out.

"So sorry," Juvia seconds.

Erza grins and laughs, "looks like we're going to stay a few extra days if we're able to get a room, which means that I'll be able to attend your wedding Levy on Thursday, and yours on Friday Juvia."

All three girls scream before hugging each other. Mirajane laughs at the scene as Jellal walks up to her.

"I didn't know women could scream so much." He sighs out.

"Well it's a very special occasion, I don't think we girls scream at just anything." Mirajane teases him.

"Would you mind extending our stay until Juvia's wedding?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll bill your hotel room later."

"Thanks Mirajane, and thanks for walking Erza down the aisle. She didn't make a big deal that no one would give her away... but I'm glad someone did. Thanks for our amazing wedding." Jellal says hugging her.

Mirajane giggles as she hugs him back, "you're welcome Mystogan."

"Ooh, look at that. Married just a few minutes ago and already cheating," Levy shakes her head.

Jellal freezes and pulls back, "wait a second, this is not what it seems."

"Mystogun, baby, they are just teasing you," Erza giggles, "I know you would never cheat."

Jellal lets out a sigh making everyone laugh out loudly to themselves. It wasn't the wedding she dreamed up. It didn't have sparkles in the air, or doves flying in the background, or a chorus singing her favorite songs, her mother crying by her side, his parents approve, all their friends surrounding them, none of that at all.

It had him though. And it had her. It had three best friends a girl could ever ask for, and a miracle wedding coordinator who became a good friend. It had the best strawberry shortcake she's ever tasted in her entire life and despite what Jellal so desperately thinks, this was all she needed.

Him and strawberry shortcake. For those two she could give up the world.


	23. Mr and Mrs Groh

**BlackLynx17: It wasn't a tomorrow update, but it is something really soon! Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it! Yes the chapters are pretty short and I'm sorry. I have to read through each page, correct all my mistakes, add details when conversations seem too stale, and then reread all over again to make sure what I added makes sense. I still have mistakes and I have no beta. I'm trying the best I can. I hope someday I can go back and fix up all of my stories, and maybe one day I will, but for now please enjoy my story.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Mr. and Mrs. Groh

* * *

Levy proceeds to pass out on her bed, face first, arms open out, legs tucked in together. She groans and kicks off her heels before curling up into a tight ball. Her head is pounding so loudly right now and she can barely open her eyes.

"I feel sick." She mumbles.

"Well you drank like a sailor. Didn't know you had that in you," Gajeel chuckles heading towards the bathroom.

"I was happy. How would you feel after seeing a best friend after... three, four, five, six years, huh? Oh, maybe I am a little drunk if I can't even remember when the last time I spoke to her was with," Levy burps a bit.

She hears footsteps and suddenly something cold is touching her forehead making her flinch. She opens up her eyes and sees Gajeel holding a glass of water and a bottle of pill in his hands. Levy leans up groaning and takes the glass from his hand, accepting the pills as well before she takes them.

"Thanks babe."

"I'm definitely putting you on a limit at our wedding. Perhaps Juvia will keep an eye on you; I wasn't aware she was coming to the wedding. I thought you told me she didn't RSVP."

"She couldn't have, she doesn't live at home anymore."

"Then how come she's here?"

"Because to make a long story short she ran away with her boyfriend Gray and now they're eloping the day after our wedding."

Gajeel whistles loudly, "shit, wow. Tough break. The day after ours though? What are the chances of that?"

"I know, two of my friends getting married at the same time as me? It's crazy... hey Gajeel-"

"No."

"What? You don't know what I'm going to ask!"

"You want to postpone our honeymoon so you can attend Juvia' wedding."

"Okay you did, but why can't we-"

"Because I paid a lot of money for our trip and to cancel and reschedule would be a bitch."

"I know, but come on! Our flight doesn't leave until the next day at night anyway! We can extend our stay here, go to the wedding for an hour or two, and then race to the airport. If anything we can call ahead and say an emergency happened, I'll think of a good one for us, so they will hold our flight."

Gajeel groans and rolls his eyes. Levy jumps up pouting and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Come on, you said Juvia was your favorite friend of mine, and I know she's your favorite friend as well. You wouldn't want to miss her wedding, would you? Even after we invited her."

Gajeel lowers his head and falls down into the bed, "fine, you're making everything happen though. I'm not planning, reschedule, booking, none of that. I'm doing nothing."

"Nothing, but marrying me on Thursday."

"Nothing, but marrying you on Thursday."

"And attending Juvia's wedding on Friday."

"And going to Juvia's god damn wedding Friday."

"Aw, now there's the man I fell in love with," Levy giggles kissing his cheek, "thanks babe."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to order some room service," Gajeel rolls around looking for the menu book.

Levy giggles and lays down next to him, rubbing her face and cheeks to make them feel less stiff.

"My family will be arriving tomorrow. Mom and Dad want to have dinner with you, a sort of a last family dinner before they lose their little girl forever."

"By family do you mean your actual blood, or will those two bozos be there as well?"

"I wish you wouldn't call them that, they're my friends."

"Who are in love with you."

"Which doesn't matter. I already talked to them about that ages before I met you, I never fell in love with them Gajeel. I fell in love with you, but they are my best friends and my bridesmaids. I've known them since childhood, of course they're going to be there tomorrow."

"Fine, whatever, I don't care." Gajeel mumbles flipping through his menu.

Levy pouts and stares at his back, "Gajeel."

He doesn't respond as he reads through the main course meals. Levy's peeks grow larger and she narrows her eyes before sighing out gently.

"I wish you wouldn't act like this. You know those two have done a lot of things for me Gajeel."

Gajeel lets out a cackle of a laugh as he slams his menu shut, "and what the fuck haven't I done for you Levy? Huh? Tell me!"

"Well you weren't exactly there for our wedding meeting with Mirajane last time, were you?" Levy glares at him, not backing down.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He scoffs.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Damn it, you're making my headache worse. Do whatever you want Gajeel, I'm going to take a bath." Levy groans getting up out of bed.

"Levy, I don't know what you're-"

"Just drop up! It doesn't matter!" She yells slamming the door behind her.

She groans out in frustration and runs her hands through her hair. She loves him, she loves him so much it hurts, but sometimes... it's like he doesn't care. She knows he doesn't care about things that doesn't concern him, but she feels like sometimes he doesn't care about things that do and... it's just frustrating.

"We're going to be fine though," she whispers to herself.

Of course they're going to be, nothing is going to happen to them. They've been through so much, their love has withstood every test. He's an asshole sometimes and maybe she can get a little too headstrong, but they do love each other.

"He still asked to marry me."

* * *

"Yo! Zeref my man, you actually made it!" Bacchus howls out wandering over to his new best friend.

"Well you did invite me, it would have been rude not to drop in and say hi." Zeref tells him and then scrunches up his nose, "ugh, you smell like a mini-bar and it isn't even noon yet."

"You could say me and the old man bonded over drinks this morning saying our last farewells to Cana Alberona. Come on though kid, grab a drink. The wedding is going to start whenever my beautiful bride comes down. Where's my girl Mavis?" He asks looking over his shoulder.

"She's gone to see the bride, I'm good on the drinks. Don't want to pass out like last time."

Bacchus laughs and slaps his hand on Zeref's back,"ha, you're such a light weight. Feel free to mingle buddy and order whatever you want. It's all on us!" He howls out.

A couple people start howling just like him and Zeref sighs, shaking his head. He wasn't expecting to be here right now. He had no plans on coming to Bacchus's wedding and staying. Just a quick hello after the ceremony, maybe one drink, and then he was going to excuse himself. Mavis on the other hand had other ideas and now here he is.

He has to admit though, this is the nicest bar wedding he's ever been to... not that he's been to many... any actually. Mirajane actually did a nice job sprucing the place up and making it look presentable. Is the minister allowed to drink though before swearing them in holy matrimony? Zeref shrugs and heads over to one of the unoccupied tables in the background. He recognizes a few familiar faces, Mirajane isn't here, but her brother Elfman is along with... he can't remember their names although he knows their faces. He really doesn't feel like mingling though. He wants to keep his head down because the minute he starts to mingle they are going to offer him a drink and he is going to lose it like he did when they had that drinking contest and Zeref never, ever wanted to get that drunk ever again...never again. Nursing one beer bottle in his hands, he doesn't know how long time has passed before his fiance slips into the seat next to him.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Mavis giggles swiping the bottle from him.

"Didn't feel like mingling, be careful that's light beer." Zeref says right as Mavis takes a sip and spits it back up.

"Ugh, what the heck Zeref?"

"Didn't feel like nursing a killer headache tomorrow. I've barely drunk half of it, feel free to finish it if you want."

"Oh no, I'm getting myself a real drink. Come on, the ceremony is about to start. We should get in our places." Mavis says.

"Our, places?" Zeref asks raising an eyebrow as he lets his little fiance drag him out of his seat.

"Yeah, this isn't your normal type of wedding. We gotta get a good spot if we're going to get them."

"Get them?" Zeref asks, still confused.

Mavis laughs to herself, "you ask too many questions."

Mirajane walks into the bar and smiles at the lovely mess she's going to have to get cleaned by the end of the night. Oh, she doesn't see how so many people could be so drunk so early in the morning. A job is a job though. She heads over to the DJ and whispers to him that the wedding is about to start, getting all the necessary cues together. Bacchus grins brightly to himself and fixes up his tie, walking over to his designated spot.

"You okay there Goldmine?" Bacchus asks patting his back.

"Hell yeah, let's get you two kiddies married now," Goldmine laughs to himself.

Out in the hotel lobby Cana stands around the corner, taking small breathes to calm her small butterflies. She isn't nervous, not really. She's known for what seems like forever that Bacchus was the one she was going to end up with. There is a small voice screaming in the back of her mind though that is telling her they should have ran off and had a shot gun wedding at some place with a great buffet and greater booze. Gildarts rubs her back gently over and over again as she catches her breath.

"Hey darling, are you alright?"

Cana takes a deep breath and nods her head, "yeah, just really wish I had a drink before coming down."

Gildarts chuckles lightly before pulling her aside. Cana looks alarmed for a minute, but he just smiles at her and squeezes her tight.

"You don't have to go through with this you know. Everyone would understand, Bacchus would understand if you were having second thoughts," he tells her.

Cana's face scrunches up tightly together, "what- no! Gildarts- DAD! No, I want this, I want him. I want to marry Bacchus Dad. It's just... a little nerve-wracking being the center of attention and declaring our love in front of everyone. Geez, there's no way in hell I would leave Bacchus at the alter... thanks though Dad... were you, you know... like this when you married Mom?"

Gildarts' eyes go wide before his face softens up. A small smile appears on his face as he reaches out to brush Cana's hair, tucking some loose strands behind her ear as he stares at his only daughter of the woman he's ever truly loved.

"So nervous that I kept shaking in my boots. We didn't have the support of our parents like you, but she still wanted me anyway... he still wanted you despite me being such an ass to him. He's a good kid, but you know if anything ever happens I'll be there."

"Yeah Dad, I know that. Wow, I feel much better now. That was exactly what I needed to hear. You ready to walk me down old man?"

Gildarts has tears in his eyes and snot running down his nose. He sniffs, nodding his head over and over again, "oh Cana, yes, I'm ready."

He wraps his arms around hers and leads her towards the bar. Music begins to play as they walk down their make-shift aisle, all their friends smiling and laughing and holding up their drinks while she walks by. Bacchus's jaw seems to drop down as he looks over her up and down. Who knew modest could look so sexy. She discussed wedding dress ideas with him before her father stated that she would be wearing her mother's wedding dress. Pure white covered in pearls, long sleeves of lace, high neck collar that framed her head gently, fabric that seemed to trail behind her for days, and a veil that oh so perfectly showed him the smallest of peaks of her face. He pulls at his tie and gulps, smirking when he meets Cana's eyes. She spots his smirk and winks at him as she reaches the end. Gildarts pulls Cana into a big hug, swallowing back all his tears, before giving her away to him.

"Bacchus... please, take good care of my daughter."

Pride swells into his chest as he nods, "I will."

"Hey Uncle Goldmine," Cana smiles.

"Looking good Cana, ready for this?" Goldmine smiles back.

She shrugs, "as I'll ever be."

"Hahaha, that's what I like to hear! Let's get started then! Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony..."

Half way through the ceremony Gildarts begins to cry his eyes out. Near the end Zeref still doesn't understand why he's holding an unopened can of beer and why Mavis is shaking hers up like crazy next to him. When Goldmine tells Bacchus that he may now kiss the bride Zeref gets it all a little too late as their bottles and cans raise up to the air.

"Dammit," he sighs to himself.

Beer starts spraying into the air as everyone opens up their drinks, screams erupting out loudly, Cana and Bacchus breaking their kiss in laughter as they get completely soaked in the mess along with everyone else standing next to them. Zeref just takes a calming breath, thinking about flipping out, but pausing as he sees the happy expression on Mavis' face. He can't help but find himself smiling as he leans down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't be getting ideas for our wedding."

Mavis looks up at him with wide eyes before smiling ever wider, "aw, but Zeref! This looks like so much fun! Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!"

Zeref looks over at Bacchus and Cana and opens up his can, "congrats."


	24. Mr and Mrs Gryder

**BlackLynx17: Update! New wedding is up! Two more to go! I think? No, three more to go!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Mr. and Mrs. Gryder

* * *

"And another thing- Mest, Mest are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Dad, I am." Mest grumbles in his seat.

He's resting his head in his hand, staring out the window thinking about Wendy. She hasn't spoken to him since she stormed off and asked him that weird question... no, not weird, it meant something to her. Mest had no idea how to answer it back then though. He still is wondering about it.

"Son, you're getting married tomorrow, it may be wise to listen to your father's advice since he's had a successful marriage for the past 40 years."

"Dad, I already know all these things. You've been drilling them into my head since I can remember. I know what's going to happen tomorrow, I know what I have to do as her husband, I know what I have to do for our families, I know all of those things. Just let me relax before tomorrow, please? It's happening, all of this is really happening, I just- just give me some space!" Mest ends up yelling at the end.

His father stares at him with a bewildered expression and Mest sighs as he fixes his position in his seat.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little strung up. I don't know... I don't know if this is really for the best. I guess you can say I'm having second thoughts and doubts about this."

"Mest, the reason why we told you guys so young and raised you and Wendy around each other is so you wouldn't get these second thoughts. You two have had the past eighteen years to get used to each other."

"Love doesn't work that way though Dad, what if I'm not what she wants? What if I'm not the best person for her?!"

"How could you say that?! No one would be better for her! You think her parents would be giving her away to you if I didn't make sure you were the best man for her?!"

"Dad you're not understanding what I'm saying to you!"

"I'm not because what you're saying is making no sense!"

"She doesn't love me!"

"What does love have anything to do with this Mest?"

Mest stands up from his seat and grunts out in frustration, "everything! She's going to be with me for the rest of her life! I know Wendy loves me and I love her, but we were raised as close as siblings when we were younger! I don't want to cause her any pain or unhappiness!"

"You need to talk to your mother about these feelings you're having right now, maybe she can help you out with them because I honestly have no clue what to tell you Mest. If you had such a big problem with this why are you waiting until the last minute to say something?"

Mest stares at his father and shakes his head, "excuse me."

He shoves past him and heads out the door, planning on going straight to the bar downstairs since his father is currently occupying his room and one thing he doesn't want that man to see is him drunk off his ass. Probably shouldn't be doing this before his wedding... his wedding, who is he kidding. Mest could not reach the bar soon enough as he keeps pressing the elevator button, pushing it with more force than necessary, tapping his foot as he waits to go down to the lobby, and almost bumping into several people before... before he sees a gate with a closed sign around the bar.

"Come on, seriously?!" He groans out running his hands through his hair.

Closed? Why is the bar closed? He clearly sees people over there getting drunk off their asses, why can't he join them all?! Huh? Huh?!

"Hey, you look like you could use a drink."

"Is it that obvious? What gave it away, me standing in front of a closed bar or my bubbly expression on my face?" Mest snaps.

"Ooh, now I know you need a drink. Come on buck-o, I'll take care of you."

A woman walks by him and unhooks the gated area, making an 'after you' motion with her hand. Mest looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

"It says closed right there."

"For the wedding, but I know the groom. Come on, let's go before I change my mind. I'm Cana by the way, if anyone is sober enough to ask just say you're a friend of mine. I doubt anyone will notice or care though." Cana laughs walking herself in.

…

…

Is he seriously about to crash a wedding right now?

…

…

What does he have to lose though?

…

Mest shrugs as he follows after the girl, accepting the drink she offers when he takes the seat next to her at the bar

"So buddy, got a name?"

"Mest," he introduces himself before taking a long swing.

"Nice technique, bartender another please. Alright then Mest, what has you looking so pissed on such a joyous day."

"For the bride and groom maybe, but I'm about to take the future away from a beautiful, intelligent, young lady and no one seems to give a rat's ass about it." Mest sighs taking the drink, "thank you," he says before downing it.

"Interesting story, very interesting story. Let's get a few more drinks in you and see if you'll start to share," Cana laughs ordering more and more.

After about five Mest feels his head clearing up, his body feeling good, and his lips loosing quite a bit.

"I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Really? Congratulations- oh wait, you said take the future... boo."

Mest feels himself laughing, "thank you. Good reaction."

"I try, now continue the story."

"Um, we were engaged to be married before the two of us were even born. After we were born... it just all fell into place. I'm five years older than her and basically all our lives we were raised around each other knowing that we would be married as soon as she turned eighteen. She turned eighteen this year, our parents planned this giant wedding and invited all these people... it's supposed to be a joyous occasion and yet... I don't know."

"Of course you know Mest, it's what you're feeling. You just haven't had enough drinks yet," Cana grins pouring more.

"Right, um... I feel as if... she doesn't have a choice in the matter? Neither one of us wants to let down our parents, no, honestly, deep down, I felt like she wanted to. Like she really did want to marry me and that kind of helped me get through everything because I do love her. I love Wendy so much oh my god! She is the cutest thing ever! I love her. I fell in love with her when I first met her, I continued to love her as we grew up, and I love her even now. I never took advantage over that though, I never didn't try to take her feelings into consideration. I thought we were both okay with the situation we were forced into, I was going to make sure I made her as happy as she could possibly be, but she asked me if I always knew if I wanted to marry her and I just... treated it like a joke. I don't know, I wasn't thinking clearly, I didn't know it mattered to her so much, I really don't know why I said and did what I did."

"You told her yes, right? Because from what it sounds like I'm hearing a yes." Cana says.

"No, I didn't tell her anything. I asked her why it even mattered, and she's been pissed off at me ever since."

"Ugh, Mest! What the hell is the matter with you?! If you love the girl you gotta tell her how you feel! We can't read minds you know."

"I know, but I feel like I'm stealing everything away from her. I mean look at me, I'm old. By the time she was in high school I was finishing up college. She hasn't even graduated yet and is about to marry me. Because of me she was never able to enjoy going out on dates with her friends, going out on mixers like high schoolers do, I mean neither was I since I always knew I loved her, but I just had more time to process everything and grow up around it. I'm worried that I'm going to cause her more harm than good."

"Well it sounds to me Mest that you both love each other, but in your own way, and you two don't understand that way, so what you really need to do is have a heart to heart talk and make sure this is what you want. You sound like what you're doing is the worse thing in the world, and that you want to break off the wedding, but if this fiance of yours is as intelligent as you said she is... you're still here, aren't you? The both of you ended up coming here for your wedding, right? And she still hasn't stormed off despite that argument. Do you see the points I'm making?"

Mest takes another sip from his drink and lays his head down against the counter.

"I just want what's best for her."

"And how would you know what's best for her Mest if you don't ask her?"

Mest hums and sighs out, "I won't."

"There you are, it took a couple of drinks, but it seems like you know what you have to do now." Cana grins patting his back.

"Do I have to do it now?"

"No, but I'm cutting you off. Don't want you too drunk for when you talk to your fiance about if the wedding is on or off. Feel free to enjoy the rest of the wedding though."

"You're probably right; I should go anyway before the happy couple figures out that I'm here."

"Ah, I'm sure the bride always knows that."

"How can you tell?"

"Because you're speaking to her."

Mest blinks and Cana laughs at his priceless expression.

"I'm having the happiest day of my life right now, make sure you give your girl hers tomorrow whether it's by your side or without you." Cana tells him with a wink.

Mest gulps and nods his head, standing up out of his seat. He pauses for a minute and remembers his manners, bowing down his head.

"Congratulations on your wedding, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem bucko, who knows? Maybe I'll stick around and crash your wedding tomorrow, if it still happens."

Mest chuckles and smiles at her, "I wouldn't mind one bit, although we won't be serving the hard stuff. Under 21, you know?"

"Snap, oh well. Have a good life Mest. I know I will." Cana raises up her glass.

"Same to you," Mest nods before making his exit.

Cana spins around her in her seat grinning like a madman. She sees some of her friends singing, her husband and father drinking up a storm, a lot of people passed out or partying- and oh look.

"Mirajane! Darling, when did you get there?" Cana asks with a bright grin.

"Whenever," Mirajane shrugs, her face... still.

Cana staggers over to her and throws her arms around her shoulders, "I really want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Great wedding, great party, great booze. You do good work kid, very good work. If I end up divorcing and getting remarried, I'll make sure to look you up."

"You know it's bad luck to speak about divorcing right after getting married."

"I'm speaking from the heart here Mirajane, a toast to you. Thank you for making my dream wedding come true."

Mirajane blinks her eyes slowly and a smile appears on her face, "was it really the wedding of your dreams?"

"You have no idea Mirajane."

"Then a toast to you and the happy couple," Mirajane says raising up her glass as well.

The two of them clink their glasses together before taking a sip. Two weddings down, she keeps thinking, two successful weddings down. Four more to go. And if tomorrow's wedding is going to be successful then there's just one small little thing that she needs to do.

* * *

"Hello? Mirajane?" Wendy asks knocking on her door.

"Come in," Mirajane says.

Wendy opens the door to Mirajane's office and smiles as she enters.

"You look nice today, special occasion?"

"Thank you sweetie. There was a wedding earlier today I attended and looked over. I'll be looking like this for your celebration tomorrow as well. I wanted to speak with you privately first, I hope I wasn't calling you away from anything important."

"Oh no, I was just in my room... staring at my wedding dress... yeah." Wendy blushes rubbing the back of her head, "I don't know why I confessed that."

"No worries, I won't tell. Please, take a seat, and tell me if I'm overstepping my boundaries. I really want to talk about your wedding tomorrow."

"Oh, is there a problem?" Wendy gasps.

"No, no problem at all, please sit though, and leave the door a little cracked. There isn't any air getting circulated in this room since my air conditioner broke." Mirajane says waving her around.

Wendy nods her head and cracks the door before walking over to the couch offered. She sits down and brings a pillow to her chest, hugging it tightly as she stares.

"Wendy, you're the youngest guest I've had getting married here at my hotel. Now that doesn't mean anything at all, but one of the things I pride myself on is making sure that I give everyone the wedding of their dreams. You and Mest, I've noticed some things off about you guys since the first time I've met you. I just wanted to make things clear and know if you were being forced into this or anything like that. I know you told me this was an arranged marriage, but still your parents have to care somewhat about how you feel."

"I- I- I-" Wendy begins stuttering, not knowing what to say. She didn't think, she never expected, is that how people see the two of them? Do people not believe in their engagement? Will they not believe in their marriage as well?

"Wendy, calm down, everything's okay." Mirajane says reaching out for her hand.

"Of course, of course I want this. I've always wanted this, this was always going to happen. Me and Mest were always supposed to be together." Wendy recites like always.

Mirajane bites her bottom lips and gets up, moving over to sit next to her. She's only eighteen. Mirajane remembers when Lisanna was this age, in love, starstruck, very vulnerable to her emotions, but still smart. Very smart with a good head on her shoulders knowing what she wants in life. She wraps her arm around her shoulder, and when Wendy doesn't move away, she holds her closer and pulls her in.

"You may have hired me, I may be your wedding coordinator, we may have a business relationship, but I'm still a human being. I'm here to listen if you want, since I know you probably don't have anyone to vent out to. Please, tell me your story. Tell me how you met Mest and ended up marrying him tomorrow. Please also feel free to just walk out if I'm over stepping my boundaries. I just want to help though."

Wendy hums and nods her head against her shoulder, "our fathers were friends back in college. Back then it was common to have arranged marriages to unite businesses together, and our father's agreed to strengthen each other they would promise their first born and successors would marry. We were always arranged to be together. When I was born... I was always around Mest. I have baby pictures of us playing together, him holding me with this horrible expression on his face," Wendy laughs.

Mirajane laughs with her and rubs her hair.

"Yeah, apparently I was a rough baby to take care of. Mest and I weren't neighbors, but every summer he would spend his whole vacation with me and it was the best. I would go to school waiting all year to be able to see Mest again. He was like my big brother, my best friend. My parents would always ask me if I loved being around Mest, and I would always smile and tell them yes and want to see him again. I was thirteen when I was told about our... arrangement. I didn't understand it at first, it took a while for me to understand that I was supposed to marry him..." Wendy closes her eyes and tries to think back.

She's been trying to rack her head for these memories ever since speaking to Juvia about them, but now that she's in Mirajane's tender arms she feels it all coming back to her.

"I was happy. I loved him. I remembered cheering, glad to be able to see him every single day and play games with him. I still had a hard time understanding. My mother began training me, letting me know the duties of a wife and slowly I started to understand what it meant to get married. The first time I tried to talk to Mest about it... he began acting funny after that. No longer would he play with me care-freely, he would watch himself, watch what he said, watch who was around us when we went out, just be very careful around me. I didn't like it, I felt as if I lost my best friend, and when I told my mother she told me Mest isn't supposed to be my best friend, but my husband. I understood for the first time then. I remember crying because I knew things were never going to be the same again."

"I'm sorry Wendy," Mirajane sighs running her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you. When I turned 16 I told my mother I wanted to try living in Mest's household for a while because I wanted to try and rekindle our friendship. I didn't just want to be his wife, I wanted to be what we used to be. He was mean at first, but we got used to each other again. I kept falling in love with him over and over again... but Mest never felt the same way. We never... went out on dates, we never held hands, we never kissed, we never... did anything remotely romantic even though I wanted to. Mest only sees me as a friend, still after all this time, he never thought of me as a girlfriend or lover. Because of me he could never find his true love... despite him being mine. I felt bad. Mest is... I'm happy Mirajane. I'm so happy right now at this moment. I love Mest, its hard for me to show it because I feel guilty about it, but I love him. I want to marry him tomorrow no matter what. I just wish... I wish Mest felt the same way. I wish that he could have proposed to me because he wanted to, not because he had to. I wish we had the choice to choose each other."

"What do you mean by that? Mest didn't propose?" Mirajane asks.

"No, he did, but he did it in such an unromantic way. Our parents were there and we were all sitting around having dinner when I clearly saw his father nudge him right before he cleared his throat and made the announcement. I don't even think he picked out my wedding ring, and it hurts that he didn't care that much about it. That was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but he did it like it was just an errand to do. Maybe I'm a romantic being raised on so many fairy tales, but I did want a handsome prince and a dashing stead and fireworks and flowers, all those little things."

Mirajane takes a peek behind her at the cracked door and then looks back at Wendy.

"So you've always loved Mest, and wish to marry him tomorrow?"

"Yes. The way we got together was rough, but I'm still happy that we're together even if it doesn't seem that way at all."

"You want the wedding to go on tomorrow?"

"Of course, aren't you listening Mirajane?" Wendy asks her.

"I am. One last question though. If Mest came to your room tomorrow morning and told you he didn't want to marry you anymore... what would you say to that?"

Wendy's eyes widen for a split second and she begins to think, "I would tell him... I would cry. I think I would cry first and then tell him I love him. I wouldn't ask him why, because I know it would be hard for him to explain, but I would have to ask him if it was me all this time, if I wasn't enough for him, if he could never fall in love with me... and after that of course I would let him go because I'd want him to be happy."

He's had enough after that. He pulls the door open and rushes in there on a mission. Wendy flinches from the sound loud noises and turns around, eyes wide, heart pounding out of her chest, as she sees Mest come from out of nowhere.

"Mest! What are you- you scared me." Wendy says, her voice cracking a bit, quickly rubbing her eyes to make sure tears weren't falling out.

Mest looks at her and balls his hands into fists, "Wendy I always knew. I always knew since the moment I first saw you." He confesses.

Wendy blinks a couple of times and tilts her head, "huh?"

"The answer, to your question before I sounded like an idiot and you stormed off hurt. You asked me if I always knew I wanted to marry you and the answer is yes. I always knew. I always knew Wendy... I'm sorry. Everything you're feeling, everything you just told Mirajane, it's been what I was feeling as well. I didn't want to force you into being with me, I wanted you to love me on your own, I wanted to marry you myself, I wanted to go out on dates and hold hands, but I never wanted to pressure you, I never thought you felt the same way, I never imagined that... I never figured to just talk to you like we always used to do. If I would have just talked to you then maybe, maybe... I know things would have been so much more easier for us. I'm sorry Wendy. I'm sorry for everything I've put you though. I'm sorry for... for being a bad boyfriend and an even worse fiance."

Wendy's eyes widen and she stands up, shaking her head over and over again.

"No! You weren't bad! You were nothing but kind to me Mest! You treated me like a princess! With respect! You never made me feel uncomfortable at all! I never hated you, well except for earlier today, but even then I didn't hate you fully! You were right! We just never talked! We never spoke about our feelings and figured us out!"

"And it isn't too late to, despite the wedding being tomorrow. You two still have plenty of time to go talks things out with each other and I suggest that is exactly what you should do." Mirajane smiles, giving Wendy a little push.

"Mirajane, how?" Wendy asks.

"How what? I wanted to talk to the both of you about your wedding, Mest just came late to the appointment." Mirajane smiles at her.

"But you told me-"

"Ah- ah- ah, details don't matter that much anymore, now do they? You two really have loads of things to talk about now, so I suggest you go and do that and be honest." Mirajane smiles, "you love each other, tell each other that."

Wendy nods her head and walks over to Mest, holding out her hand for him. For the first time Mest reaches out and grabs it with all his might, smiling down at her as she smiles right back up at him. Mirajane giggles as she walks over and holds the door open.

"Oh, and Mest?" Mirajane calls.

"Yes?" Mest asks.

"I suggest not getting drunk in public places and telling complete strangers your problems, just a little safety tip. You never know whose listening," Mirajane winks at him.

"What is she talking about Mest?" Wendy asks looking up at him.

"Nothing, come on Wendy," Mest says, face turning red as she ushers them out.

Mirajane laughs to herself as she closes the door. Mest is quick on his feet as he tries to get as far away from there as possible; Wendy struggles to keep up and ends up tripping.

"I've got you," Mest gasps in surprise, catching her in his arms when he felt her fall.

"Thank you," Wendy says, looking at him.

She blinks softly and Mest feels his face heat up for a different reason now. He helps her back to her feet and brings his hands to himself, coughing into his fist as he tries to calm down.

"So..."

"So..."

Mest scratches at his neck, "I'm sorry."

"You've apologized enough Mest, it was all a big misunderstanding."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't make things right. I'm going to make a real change, not tomorrow after our wedding, but starting today, right now. I want for you to be able to tell me things Wendy. I want to listen to everything you have to say, I want to be your happiness, I want us to be best friends again, husband and wife second. I think the first way we try doing that is starting with this." Mest says reaching for her left hand.

He plays with her wedding ring, rolling it underneath his thumb, "I didn't pick this out at all. My first mistake. I'm going to make up for all my mistakes. Come on, let's get rid of this and get you something that's worthy of a princess."

"Ah- Mest! I appreciate, but you don't have too! It's getting late, and we have a early start tomorrow, and-"

"Wendy, I'm picking out your wedding ring. You can either come with me, or stay behind and try to not act surprised when your old ring goes missing tomorrow morning."

There's a pout on her cheeks, but she ends up smiling as she holds onto Mest's hands tightly and nods her head.

"Okay."

"Okay, let's go then."

Mest and Wendy walk down the hall hand in hand, huge smiles on each others faces. Something dawns on Mest as they leave though and he sighs out a bit.

"We should pick Mirajane out a gift as well while we're at it. For all the things she's done for us." Mest sighs scratching his cheek.

Wendy simply giggles, "I told you she was super nice."

* * *

"No, stop."

The hair dresser and make-up artist both stop what they were about to start doing. Wendy looks at herself in the mirror and smiles lightly.

"I want to change everything."

"Excuse me?" One of the squeaks.

"Wendy? What is the problem? We have a wedding starting soon and getting everything done takes a lot of work." Grandine says walking up.

"I know Mom, but I don't want to look all fancy and everything. I mean I looked beautiful before when we were trying out looks... but I didn't look like me, and that's how I want to look like, so guys I want you to keep it simple please. Don't try to make me look mature or older or even beautiful, just enhance what I look like."

The two stylists look over at Grandine for answers. Grandine is pouting, her eyes furrowing together. She taps a finger against her chin and sighs out.

"Wendy, what is going on? I thought we had all of this planned already, that's why we practiced so many times."

"Mom, this is my wedding believe it or not. Now I know this is a public affair for our companies, but I want to be married the way I want and look back on this day as a joyous occasion." Wendy glares, a stubborn look on her face.

Grandine stills and shrugs, holding her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Alright, fine. Listen and do whatever she wants, as long as you look somewhat stylish I won't mind." She says walking away.

Wendy smiles before looking at her stylists, "I was thinking of my hair down, but with a small braid here, and just a bit of cover-up. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, we'll see what we can do."

Wendy giggles and then looks back at herself in the mirror. She closes her eyes and relaxes; in just a few short hours she'll be married.

* * *

Butterflies suck. Wendy moans as she places both hands on her stomach, wishing for the queasiness to go away. She's nervous, she's so nervous. She shouldn't be, she's had 18 years to come to terms with this, and yet she's feeling sick to her stomach right now.

"Wendy, baby, are you ready?" Her father asks.

"Just give me a few more moments Papa, I just want a little fresh air." Wendy says waving him off.

"Alright, I'll go and check in on things at the wedding hall. I'll be back in a five minutes."

"I should be good by then, thanks Papa."

Her father leaves her alone and Wendy escapes out her room, heading down the hallway holding up her wedding dress until she finally sees a door leading outside. She throws it open and lets the wind greet her, taking a huge breath and relaxing.

"That's better," she sighs out.

Butterflies are still flying around her stomach, but she feels a bit calmer. Her hands stop shaking so much

"I know that, just hold the people off a bit longer. The bride's father said she needed a bit longer, so just listen to me and do your job!"

Wendy flinches and turns back around, eyes widening a little when she spots Mirajane walking right past her on the inside. She sighs out loudly as she ends her call and looks up, eyes widening as well as she sees the bride.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married right now? Being late is making your guests antsy," Mirajane says joining her outside.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous though. I needed some fresh air or else I was going to pass out." Wendy confesses.

"Really? Did your talk with Mest not help you guys settle your feelings yesterday?" Mirajane asks.

"Oh no, it did. We both love each other and he even got me a new ring, picked it out himself and everything. I fell in love with it at first glance."

"Then what's the problem darling? You look stunning and you're about to marry the man of your dreams. What are you so nervous for?"

Wendy lowers her head down and blushes, "well... at the end of the wedding, I'm going to have to kiss Mest and... I've never kissed a boy before. What if I mess up or embarrass myself? I don't think my heart can take it."

Mirajane blinks before she breaks out in laughter. She's never heard of a problem like this before a wedding and she doesn't think she ever will again. Wendy goes full on embarrassed mode and covers her face with her hands, shaking them back an d forth.

"Wendy, silly girl, come on. Kissing is the least of your worries compared to-" Mirajane quickly catches her tongue.

"Compared to what? Kissing is the least of my worries compared to what?"

She's eighteen; does she know? No... not possible... she did go to school though... what is she expecting to happen the night of the wedding? Are they going on a honeymoon? Dozens of questions are pondering around her mind right now.

"Here, let me give you a little lesson. When you hear the words, you may now kiss the bride, this is exactly what you should do." Mirajane says reaching out for Wendy.

She puts the veil over her head and fixes her posture.

"You keep your eyes open while he's lifting up your veil," Mirajane says, keeping eye contact with Wendy's wide eyes as she lifts it up.

"Once he does that, his arms are either going to go on your shoulders or your waists," Mirajane says, deciding to pick the shoulders.

"Smile a little if you want as you close your eyes, tilt your head up just slightly, lean in just a tiny smudge, and then let him do the rest of the work. It's that easy." Mirajane says showing her what to do.

Wendy watches intently and nods her head up and down, "so like this?" She asks practicing.

"Chin up a little bit more, tilt head- there we go, perfect. You're going to have to talk and experiment with Mest about real kissing, but this should be innocent enough for a wedding."

"Thanks Mirajane, you've helped me so much. I feel so much better now. Will you be staying for the reception?"

"Just in the beginning to make sure things are going smoothly, and then I'll slip out and leave someone else in charge."

"Be sure to see me or Mest before you do, we have a sort of a thank you present for putting up with us so much."

"Oh my- Wendy you didn't have to-"

"I know, but I wanted too. Don't worry, it's nothing special. Just a token of our appreciation."

"Wendy," Mirajane smiles and then flinches when voices start yelling into her head.

"Hello?... No the bride's not missing, I have her right here. Get everyone in their place, yes! I'm coming right now!" Mirajane barks over her earpiece.

"I guess that's our cue, huh?" Wendy asks.

"Afraid so. Come on girly, let's go get you married."

Wendy giggles and nods her head, grabbing the hand Mirajane offers. She's led back inside to the hallway where her father is pacing back and forth completely pale. He sighs out in relief when he spots his little girl and runs up to hug her.

"Sorry for worrying you Papa, I'm ready now though."

"Good, we've created a little scandal, but things are still fine." Her father says.

Wendy giggles and kisses his cheek before she nods at Mirajane. Mirajane nods back and heads into the ballroom first. Music begins to come spilling out and Wendy takes a deep breath before her father begins to walk. Walking in slowly down the path, she can see the place completely filled with people. Some she knows, most of them she knows are just business associates and clients.

She looks forward and sees Mest standing there waiting for her, a nervous smile on his face. He looks a little pale and her heart hurts thinking she made him worry. She feels better now, so much better. Ready to marry the love of her life. Wendy smiles as she looks directly at him, her eyes never leaving his even when her father gives her away. Wendy holds her bouquet tightly as she stares at him, ignoring the music, ignoring the sounds in the background. It's just him and her right now.

"You look nice," he whispers.

"You look good yourself," she whispers back.

A chuckle, a laughter. Soon it's time for the kiss and Wendy feels those butterflies fluttering again. She remembers what Mirajane tells her though and looks at him as he lifts up her veil. She closes her eyes, lifting her chin up slightly, tilting her head, leaning in just a smudge. Mest blinks and turns red at the innocent expression on her face. He's supposed to kiss her, he knows this, but he's feeling nervous. His hands are shaking when he reaches out to grab her. He's never done this before, why didn't he listen to his father's advice and pay attention? Mest takes a deep breath and then leans in, pecking their lips together quickly before turning away. The guests all explode in cheers and applause, everyone is happy and clapping with glee. Wendy opens her eyes, face completely red, and tries her best to smile through her nervousness. Mest lets out a little nervous chuckle and scratches the back of his head as pictures are taken.

"I love you," Wendy whispers.

Mest flinches and goes completely starstruck, nodding his head and smiling back, "I love you too."


	25. Idiotic Fight

**BlackLynx17: Here is the newest chapter! Did anyone see the new Fairy Tail episode this week? It was sooo good! I love it! It makes me want to reread everything; I can't wait for the episodes to come out anymore!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Idiotic Fight

* * *

"I can't believe you acted that way in front of my parents! What is the matter with you Gajeel?!" Levy growls out.

"The same thing that has always been the matter with me! I don't like Jet and Droy! I don't want them coming to our wedding tomorrow!"

"And how can you just decide that all on your own?! This isn't just your wedding!"

"I know that, but if I invited a crazy ex-girlfriend to our wedding you would be pissed! So why can't you understand how I'm feeling?!"

"This isn't the same situation because I've never dated those two! I've never held romantic feelings for them! Gajeel you are the love of my life! Why do you doubt that?! Why are you getting jealous over just two guys I've known for years?!"

"Because they aren't just two guys you've known, they mean more to you than that! I don't like them around you Levy!"

"So you don't trust me?!"

"No Levy, it's not that. I'm not saying that-"

"What else am I supposed to think then Gajeel? You have no idea what Jet and Droy have done for me. They've been here every step of the way to help with our wedding, which is what you should have been doing. They were with me going to meetings with the wedding planner, figuring out the florists, and the caterers, while you couldn't even make it to our wedding interview and didn't even apologize for it!"

"Levy, what are you talking about? What wedding interview?! I went to the ones you had marked on that stupid calender you have in our apartment because you think I'm five years old and can't remember shit!"

"THE WEDDING PLANNER WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO TOGETHER TWO WEEKS AGO! OH MY GOD GAJEEL!" Levy screams out loudly.

"Levy, for the last time, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Levy takes a deep breath and turns around, stomping towards the door. She's not going to say anything else, she's not going to say a single thing else. She grabs her purse and slams the door behind her. She won't cry, she won't cry, there's no reason to. She's just marrying an idiot, that's all. Levy sniffs and heads towards the elevator, pushing the button. When it arrives on the floor she wants she practically runs to the room, slamming her fist against the door. Seconds later Jet and Droy open up and freeze when they see her.

"Gajeel and I had a fight," Levy sniffs.

Jet and Droy look at each other before moving out of the way, letting her in. Levy smiles sadly and nods her head in thanks, heading inside.

* * *

Lucy peeks at the music spilling out of the ballroom she passes. She pauses and peeks inside, seeing a wedding going on. Mirajane must be in there working right now, not that she needed to speak with her. Lucy didn't know exactly what she was doing right now since... well her plans kind of got rid of themselves. She worked extra hard in order to take the night off to have drinks with the girls for Levy, a sort of last single party hooray, but she just sent her a text a couple of minutes ago saying she would have to cancel. It's understandable, she's getting married tomorrow, and drinking wouldn't be the greatest idea.

Maybe Lucy can just... have a drink by herself, see if Erza and Juvia would still be up for one. Maybe have them invite their significant others and get to know Mystogan and Gray? She thinks his name was.

"What you doing there Luce?"

Lucy flinches and looks away, spotting Natsu by her side out of nowhere. She lets out a small breath of relief and shoves him.

"What the heck Natsu, you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, sorry. I was watching the wedding and then noticed you. What's going on?" Natsu asks shoving her back.

"Nothing, just going for a walk. Do you know who is getting married?"

"Not a clue."

"I figured it would be your friend you went shopping for the other day."

"Oh no, her wedding is tomorrow. Mirajane really wasn't kidding about having her hands full this week, huh? I don't know if I could have done that, plan six weddings. I know it's not easy, but she makes it seem like it is."

Natsu chuckles, "watch her be completely exhausted by the time of our wedding. She'll deserve a break; hopefully someone else will take the lead so she can watch Lisanna come down the aisle and be with her."

"Yeah... well, I'm going to go before people start thinking I'm here to crash this wedding." Lucy says walking away.

"Wait, you're going for a walk right? Let me come with you, I'm bored in my room. Zeref is out on dates with Mavis and Lisanna is hanging out with her brother. I'm all alone!"

"I know that's not true Natsu, surely some of your guests have begun to check in already. You can call them up and have another crazy bachelor party before the good times ends."

Natsu chuckles, "you got me, I just want to spend some time with you. Mind much?"

Lucy smiles and shrugs, "alright, come on."

Natsu grins and throws his arm in the air before following his favorite assistant. The two of them head outside of the hotel to walk around the beautiful scenery behind it. Lucy's been meaning to get a closer look at the gardens. She can see them from her hotel room, all the bright colors standing out against the green, and wanted to get a closer look at all the flowers.

"How do you know your friend again? I think you said high school?"

"Yeah, Levy and I were high school friends. As it turns out Juvia, the person your friend Gray is marrying, was also my high school friend. I just didn't recognize her; she's changed so much."

"Really?! That's crazy, I guess now I have a date for their wedding! Hahahaha!"

Lucy rolls her eyes, "shouldn't you be taking Lisanna?"

"Really? The day before our wedding? She complained about needing her beauty rest." Natsu frowns.

"Sounds about right. Do you think that getting drunk at your friend's wedding before your wedding is a good idea?"

Natsu snorts, "well that's exactly why I need a guardian, you. Come on, it'll be fun."

"You fail to realize that even if I agree or not we both will still be going, so I'll still be there with you."

"Oh... hahahahaha! See! This is why I need you Luce! You make me smarter!"

Lucy smiles lightly, "apparently not smart enough though. I can't believe how amazing this place is. Mirajane really worked hard to make this hotel something special. I think I might want my wedding here."

"Really? Do you think so? It's nice to look at, but a bit too fancy for my taste. I would have preferred to get married someplace cooler, like at an amusement park, or maybe our favorite bar. I saw a wedding like that, or someplace that's really special for us." Natsu says looking around.

"Of course you would have, that doesn't surprise me at all."

"Weddings are more of a girly thing though. By that I mean girls dream about it way more than guys do, so I wanted to make sure Lisanna got everything she wanted since she's been dreaming about it longer than I have."

"I don't think that's true. It isn't just my wedding; I would have listened to my husband and see what he wanted. Sure we dream about it longer, but when you guys decide that you want to marry us it becomes your dream as well."

Natsu looks over at her, "I guess that's true. What type of wedding do you want to have Lucy?"

"I don't know, the destination doesn't matter really. The wedding can be a big or small one, what I really care about is the honeymoon! I'd want to go to the Caribbeans and see the beaches there! It's always been a dream of mine. I mean, I have enough money to go on my own, but I don't know. I just want to share my first experience going there with someone special and make it something I'll never forget."

Natsu hums, "the Caribbeans? Isn't that a pirate movie?"

"Yes you fool," Lucy laughs, "but it's a real place as well. They have resorts, and private islands, and the most gorgeous views."

"Huh, that sounds nice. Maybe we should do a company retreat to the Caribbeans next time. I'll make a note about that."

Lucy giggles into her hand and rolls her eyes, "sure Natsu, like Zeref will agree for a budget like that."

"Are you forgetting little lady that half of the company is mine and I get to make important decisions too!"

"Zeref is the one who keeps that business afloat though, because let's be honest if it was up to you we'd be out of trades and be in the business of... I don't know, food, drinks, video games?"

"Aye, I would enjoy coming into work everyday if it was like that."

Lucy rolls her eyes, "I really wonder how you made it this far Natsu. A real mystery."

"Aw Lucy, that's not a nice thing to say."

Before Lucy can reply back, her phone starts ringing. She digs in her pocket and looks at the number, a small frown on her face. She waves a hand at Natsu before answering it, turning away and speaking for a few minutes before hanging up.

"That was the front desk; I have to go pick up something real quick and bring it up to my room."

"Really? What did you order?"

"Some dresses from home; I had a friend mail me a couple since I'm going to far more weddings than I thought. Didn't want to wear the same outfit thrice."

"You could have just taken the company card and bought some more out here; Zeref and I wouldn't have minded."

"Probably, but then again who has the time to go out and try on gown after gown, making sure they look nice and junk. Just look how long it took us to buy one simple wedding present. Trust me, this was the easier way." Lucy tells him leading the way back to the hotel.

Natsu nods his head and follows after, "so, what time is the wedding tomorrow?"

"Two."

"What time should I show up to pick you up?"

"Excuse me?" Lucy asks raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Lucy! I want to go! I'll be good, I promise! I want to eat whatever food they'll be serving there!"

"Natsu, this is a friend's wedding! I don't want you crashing it!"

"I won't be crashing it since you're invited. I'll be around your apartment at noon, will that be enough time for you to get ready?"

"Natsu!"

"Please Lucy! Please! I'll do anything! I'll even let you cut my wedding cake! You can have it all to yourself! Just don't ditch me! I've seen three beautiful weddings before and they all had delicious food! If I see one more where I can't partake I'll go crazy and crash it and then probably end up in jail and then you'll have to bail me out and then Lisanna will be sad and Zeref will be pissed and you'll be thinking you could have avoided all of this if you simply took me with you-"

"Alright! Alright! Fine! I don't care anymore! God Natsu, you're such a child! Do you whine like this to Lisanna to get your way?"

"Nope, that's specially reserved for you Luce. Thanks, you really are my best friend, apple of my eye, my own personal savior, love of my life-"

"I get it, I get it, now quiet down. We're about to head back to the public." Lucy grumbles shaking her head.

"Love of my life," Natsu whispers this time.

He said it. He said it. With such ease, without any troubles, he was able to speak love of his life when last time he tried to say it about Lisanna it... it wouldn't come out. He's playing a dangerous game here, but he's already chosen. The game should be over because he already knows who he wants to marry.

Looking at Lucy... it doesn't seem fair though.

* * *

"I thought I saw you, but couldn't be sure. Then again how many people have piercings out of the wazoo?"

Gajeel looks up from his drink and grimaces as he sees Juvia take the seat next to him. He grunts and turns away from her, nursing his drink in his hand.

"Levy just texted."

"Whatever she said is bullshit."

"Actually she wrote me saying that she's canceling getting drinks with me tonight. Tell me, is that bullshit? I thought it was because she was going to have her fun with you and shrugged it off, but seeing you here now I know it's a different story."

"You know what? I'm really not in the mood for this right now."

"Obviously I can tell since you're getting piss ass drunk before your wedding."

"Why are you here right now? Can you leave me alone?!"

"I actually just came from a wedding. More like invited myself in, but I sort of knew the girl. She looked really happy, it made me wish my wedding was today so I could be just as happy. The groom wasn't anything special to look at though, not like my wonderful Gray," Juvia sighs fluttering her eyes.

Gajeel ignores her and continues his drinking.

"Did something happen with Levy?"

He still ignores her, so Juvia shrugs and begins talking to herself.

"I don't know what you two could possibly fight about. That girl loves you to death. You know every letter she wrote me while she was away, it always had something to do with you. I saw an interesting looking man today, but he glared at me so I didn't' approach him. I learned the interesting man's name, it's Gajeel. Weird sounding, right? Gajeel actually looked at me today and didn't scoff or roll his eyes! I think I'm getting to him! Soon it was more about you than her actual self. I knew she was falling in love, and when she came back without you I was surprised. When I talked to her about it she just smiled and said she found her true love and knows where he is. As soon as she's ready she'll go back and get you... I wish I could have seen the facial expression on her face when she saw you come after her. I bet it was something amazing, something full of love and beauty, something that she can't make everyday. Only when true miracles happen."

Gajeel felt his heart beating stronger as he remembers the story she's describing. She was close, that expression Levy made when she saw him at her front door... it was indescribable.

"I tried helping her as much as I could to get you settled in. I was shocked when you two moved in so fast, Levy was never that type of girl. She had so much trouble getting boyfriends, and keeping boyfriends? Forget it. She'd always forget dates because she'd be reading up on a good book."

Gajeel chuckles under his breath.

"She told me she never thought you two would get married. She was simply happy being with you for the rest of her life, he's not the marriage type, she said. You created a second miracle for her when you proposed out of nowhere. She loved you. Despite your temper, despite your past, despite everything you have going on about you which others find hard to approach, she loved all those things. When we went out for lunch after you proposed to her all she kept staring at her ring, her eyes always being drawn back to it. She was truly happy. You gave her that."

Gajeel gulps and rests his head on his arm as he lays down on the bar counter. He puts his drink beside him and stares as the drops of condensation runs down the side of the bottle.

"What did she give you Gajeel? I'm curious, your two miracles, there's no way she could have topped them."

"She gave me her love, me, the least person who deserved it, her love. That's all I ever wanted, that's all I didn't know I needed." Gajeel mumbles.

"And after so many years you still doubt that? Someone sounds like a real idiot to me. Well, I can tell when I'm unwanted. I'll take my leave now. Can't wait for the wedding tomorrow, if there is still one. Who knows? Maybe she's gotten tired of you hurting her with your sharp words and attitude. You can only push a girl so far before she falls off the edge and breaks. To-da-loo," Juvia says getting up.

She dusts her pants off and walks out of the bar. Gajeel groans and runs his hand down his face. How stupid can he be sometimes, seriously? There's no reason he should have- Levy has never ever done anything remotely- he should have trusted- they're getting married! He would never marry someone he didn't trust with his heart! Why did he think she would break it?

"Shit, I need the check! Check please, or bill it to my room! Hello?!" Gajeel shouts trying to get attention.

He needs to apologize. Apologize before he sees her glaring at him as she walks down the aisle tomorrow. He gets up from his chair and runs back to their room, hoping she would have came back. The next thing he does is call her, but of course her phone goes straight to voice-mail. That doesn't stop him from leaving dozens of messages hoping that she'll check them.

Gajeel waits in their room all night, waiting for her to come back.


	26. Mr and Mrs Redfox

**BlackLynx17: Another one bites the dust!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Mr. and Mrs. Redfox

* * *

"Jet, Droy, Jet, Droy wake up, wake up!" Levy says shaking them gently.

Jet and Droy stir around and lean up, eyes wide and alert, but relaxing when they see who it is waking them up.

"Levy? What time is it?" Jet yawns.

"Yeah, why are we up so early?" Droy seconds.

Levy giggles, "because it's my wedding sillies."

"Oh, are you still marrying him today? Even though you had that huge argument yesterday?" Jet asks.

"Of course I am, I still love him. Besides, Gajeel left a dozen messages on my phone apologizing. I've worried him enough, I'm going to go see him before getting ready. I suggest you two start getting in the shower." Levy tells them.

"We're good, its' only... 8am. Two more hours couldn't hurt," Jet groans lying back in bed.

"Yeah, we won't be late. Set an alarm for us, will yeah Levy?" Droy snoozes.

Levy rolls her eyes and walks away from them, shaking her head. How hard is it to wake up in the morning? Seriously? It isn't that difficult.

"If you two are late for my wedding I'm never forgiving you." She says grabbing her jacket off the chair.

"Okay," they recite together.

"Thanks for letting me stay here and cool down last night, see you two soon!" Levy waves opening the door.

She doesn't hear a response as she closes the door behind her. She wraps her jacket around her waist and kicks her shoes on better, the back part bending under her heel. She walks down the hall towards the elevator door and sees it about to close on her.

"Hold on, hold it please!" She yells running for it.

He doesn't hold it, but she makes it anyway shoving her foot in just when the door closes. Levy looks up panting and glares before she gasps.

"Hey, didn't you hear me- Gajeel? Gajeel! I was just coming to see you! What are you doing up so early?" Levy asks getting inside of the elevator.

Gajeel stares at her.

"Listen, I got all your messages this morning. I forgive you for yesterday, but you really need to learn to trust me. We're getting married for Pete's sake, what type of marriage is it going to be for us without trust?"

"None."

Levy blinks, "excuse me?"

"None. There's no marriage between us, and there never will be."

Levy feels her entire body go cold, "wha-what? What are you talking about Gajeel? What's going on-"

"I knew it wasn't my imagination, I knew it wasn't all in my head. I can't believe this though, I can't believe you would do this to me." Gajeel laughs darkly.

"Gajeel what are you talking abou- ah!" Levy screams.

Gajeel punches the elevator wall, "I SAW YOU TOGETHER!"

Her fingers are shaking. She can't stop them. She can't stop her body from shaking as she stares at the man that's supposed to be the love of her life. She's scared of him though, right now... she's afraid.

"I thought you loved me, I loved you, I can't believe, it was all fake. Maybe not fake, but I could never compare, right? I'm just a nobody! Just some charity case you saw when you were trying to discover yourself and do right in the world bull shit. I never should have fallen for it."

"Gajeel whatever you're thinking right now I don't-"

"Why are you still playing innocent?! It's pissing me off! Stop lying to me Levy! Tell me! Just tell me the god damn truth! Tell me where you were last night! Tell me what room you just came out off!"

Levy's eyes widen and she shakes her head side to side, "no Gajeel! It wasn't like that! You're mistunder-

"I was waiting for you all night! I was worried my ass off, scared that you finally got tired of me! I got so desperate, didn't want to worry your parents, so I went to your so called 'best friends' to ask for help and what did I see?! Tell me Levy!"

"Gajeel! Listen! I was upset! I just spent the night! Nothing happened-"

"LIAR!" Gajeel shoves her away.

Levy crashes against the elevator wall and falls down, clutching her pounding head. Gajeel's eyes widen and he stares at his hand. What did he just do? He didn't mean- why did he do that?

"Gajeel, please. I know it was an accident-"

"Stay away from me, the wedding is off." Gajeel growls down at her.

His eyes are closed off and filled with hatred, exactly like the first time she ever met him. The elevator door opens and Gajeel goes storming off. Levy stays there and covers her face, crying into her hands.

What had just happened?

* * *

Jet and Droy jump up when they hear loud crying. The door slams shut and they look up to see Levy running past their beds to the bathroom before the door closes behind her again. Immediately the two of them look at each other and then at the clock. It's only been ten minutes. What in the world could have happened in ten minutes?

"Levy!" Jet yells jumping out of his bed.

"Levy! What's going on?!" Droy asks following after.

They both stand outside of the bathroom knocking on the door, trying to coax her out. Levy sits on the floor leaning against the door, loud and ugly sobs escaping from her lips as she rubs her cheeks furiously.

"He broke up with me!" Levy cries out.

Jet and Droy both freeze, "what?!"

"Gajeel! The wedding is off! He doesn't want to marry me anymore! He didn't trust me! He's probably never trusted me! He probably never even wanted to marry me! Why didn't I see it before? Of course he didn't, especially since he missed so many of our meetings! I was just too blinded thinking I would be able to marry the love of my life! I'm so stupid!" She cries out loudly.

Droy blinks and grabs Jet by his arm, pulling him away from the door.

"Do you hear this?" He asks.

"Yeah, our planned worked. Levy broke up with that loser." Jet grins.

"Dude, do you not hear her crying in the bathroom? We hurt her."

"Droy, what did you think was going to happen as we tried to break up the wedding?"

"I wanted her to realize that Gajeel was no good for her and break up with him happily, not cry her eyes out as he just broke her heart. We need to fix this."

"Are you kidding me? We can't do that-"

"Do you not hear her? We can't let her be like this! Jet... we're bad people."

"Droy-"

"No, listen to me. We're bad friends. Levy trusted in us, she believed in us. She always stood by our side no matter how many times Gajeel picked on us, and yeah he's a prick, but he made her happy. Jet... I can't do this. I can't have her crying like this... we never should have done this, I don't want her this way."

Jet scrunches his eyes together and looks at the door, his face crumbling. He knows he's wrong, he knows Droy's right.

"Shit, what did we do?"

"We put our happiness above our friend's thinking that it was best for her when it was really best for us."

Jet groans and runs his hand down his face, "she's going to hate us."

"Rather us than him. Come on, we have to fix this. Gajeel broke up the wedding, so he must be on his way to check out. Quickly run to his room and keep him there, I'll tell Levy everything."

"No way! Not fair! I'm going to get my ass whooped! You go deal with Gajeel, I'll tell Levy."

"You're wasting time! Your faster than me Jet, you can dodge any attack he throws! Hurry up! We have to fix this before it's too late and we ruin today's wedding."

"More."

"Yes! More than we already have, now go!" Droy yells.

"Fine! Dammit, I do not want to have a black eye during pictures," Jet says running out of the room.

Droy takes a deep breath and walks back to the door, knocking on it.

"Levy?"

All he hears in reply is her cries.

"Levy, Gajeel loves you. He wants to marry you-"

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR EVERYTHING I JUST CRIED?!"

"No really, listen. Jet and I, we really love you Levy. All we wanted was the best things for you, and we didn't think Gajeel was that person for you. We've... we've been trying to destroy your relationship for years now, and when we heard you guys getting married we decided to take it a step up. Levy... the reason why Gajeel never showed up for any of those meetings is because we never told him, or called him saying you canceled them, or a lot of terrible excuses. It's not that Gajeel didn't want to go, he just didn't know."

The crying stops.

"I'm sorry. Jet and I are really sorry. We didn't think... we weren't considering your feelings at all. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't his fault, it was ours. We're trying to fix this though, Jet and I. Come on, come with me to Gajeel and let me explain everything."

The door slowly opens and Levy appears from behind it, tears still in her eyes. She begins laughing humorlessly and shakes her head.

"Droy... it doesn't even matter anymore. You guys may have done that, but the argument on the elevator... you weren't there. He doesn't trust me. If he broke up with me over something like this and didn't even listen to me... we never would have lasted. I should be thanking you guys for saving me."

She shouldn't be smiling. She shouldn't be saying what she is saying. Dammit Droy messed up big time, hugely.

"No Levy, you know that's not true! It's our fault!"

"Yes, but it is also my own, and Gajeel's. How can we be together without trust?"

"Levy! Dammit, come on! We're gong to see him! We're going to get everything figured out!"

"There's no point, nothing is going to change!"

"So help me Levy I will get you to him even if I can to carry you kicking and screaming!"

* * *

"Shit! Calm down- ah! Stop it! Put that lamp down right now!" Jet yells and then ducks when it's thrown right at his head.

"Fuck you!" Gajeel yells at him.

"Nothing happened! Listen to me, nothing happened! She came to us because we're her best friends! You know she doesn't love us! We know she doesn't love us either! It's our fault she's mad at you! Everything has been our fault!"

"I know that! If you two fucking didn't exist the two of us would be happy right now!" Gajeel growls ripping the phone out of the wall and throwing it at him.

"Ah! Dammit Droy! Get here soon!" Jet yells.

"I'm here!" Droy yells running into the room.

He gasps and drops Levy as he ducks from the drawer getting thrown at his head. Levy screams as she lands on the ground and groans. Gajeel pauses and stares at her, all anger diminishing. She looks like she's been crying, heavily, and what does that matter to him now anyway? They're through, he has nothing to do with her anymore.

"Listen, the both of you. You love each other, very much. Jet and I, we've been the reason for your demise. Every fight, every doubt, we tried to ruin your relationship and even your wedding. We took it way too far and we're sorry." Droy explains.

"Yes, so please make up. Please don't do this to each other. Levy, you love him. I see that now, he's the only one who can make you feel alive and make you happy. Gajeel, I didn't think you were good enough for her, but I know now that you're the only person for her. Droy and I can't even compare to you... I guess we were scared because we knew that you would steal her from us, so we didn't want to let go, so we held onto her tightly. We're sorry, we'll stay out of the picture, we'll disappear forever, just please, please Levy, please make-up. Please don't let us live with the guilt of taking away your happiness. Please don't leave Gajeel, please stay. I'm begging, begging." Jet begs them.

"There's no point." Gajeel says.

Levy flinches and curls up into a ball.

"I was never going to leave."

Levy opens her eyes and slowly turns around, staring at him with wide eyes. Gajeel's face is scrunched up in pain and he grunts, scratching the back of his head trying to find the words.

"I was mad, I always get mad, I know I'm a hot head and need to work on it. Walking back to our room though Levy without you, walking away from our wedding... I imagined what my life would be without you and I didn't want that. I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for what I did. I meant it at the time, but I never really meant it. My heart, it has always been yours. You can cheat on me, once, twice, a hundred times, a thousand times, I will still be with you because you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I got to our room and cooled down, and was about to go and find you again before that idiot came and pissed me off." Gajeel glares at Jet.

Levy stands up and goes running to Gajeel, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Gajeel!" She cries out loudly.

"I'm sorry I made you cry again, I promise I'll do my best to keep you smiling." Gajeel whispers holding her.

"Gajeel I love you! I love you so much! I would never cheat on you, I never want anyone but you!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry it took me so long to finally get that through my thick skull. I want to be with you, I want to marry you, today, if you'll still have me."

Levy sniffs and rubs her face against his shoulder, nodding her head up and down, "yes, yes, that's all I've ever wanted."

Jet and Droy stand next to each other and smile.

"We did it."

"Yup."

"Look how happy she is."

"Yup."

"We've lost her forever."

Droy takes a breath and sighs out, "yeah, but she's happy. That's all that matters."

Levy sniffs and pulls away from Gajeel, kissing his face sweetly before pulling away. She turns her back to him and walks over to her two best friends, the two of them as stiff as boards.

"Jet, Droy, I understand. You two have only ever wanted what was best for me, ever since I was a child. I'm sorry I could never return your feelings, but you stayed my friends anyway, my good friends," Levy smiles at them.

Jet and Droy relax a bit.

"But if you two CAN'T RESPECT MY HUSBAND THEN WE'RE THROUGH AND I'LL HATE YOU GUYS FOREVER! YOU HEAR ME?! THROUGH! TEN YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP IN THE TRASH AND I WON'T CARE ONE BIT! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

Jet and Droy immediately go pale and down on their knees, heads to the floor, "YES! YES WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY! WE'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

Gajeel blinks, a small smirk appearing on his face. He's impressed. He's never seen this type of Levy in charge before, and he has to say he's loving it right now.

"Good! Now that everything is settled, I have a wedding to prepare for. See you downstairs hubby?" Levy asks winking at Gajeel.

Gajeel blinks and smirks at her, "hell yeah. Can't wait for it."

"You and me both... I love you Gajeel."

Gajeel's smirk turns into a soft smile and he walks over, pressing their lips together, "I love you too baby."

* * *

"Knock, knock," Mirajane giggles entering the room, her voice gets caught in her throat as she gasps, "oh Levy, you're beautiful."

"Really? Thanks Mirajane. That makes me feel a bunch better," Levy sighs holding her stomach.

"No problem, I'm here to escort you to the ballroom. Your father is already waiting to walk you down the aisle. I thought I would give you a little wedding present first." Mirajane says walking in with a box.

"What? Mirajane, you didn't have to do that for me."

"I know, but it is my job to make sure everyone gets their happy wedding and it bothered me that I couldn't give you everything you wanted, so I pulled a few favors and actually I just asked a huge favor from a very powerful person." Mirajane says heading over.

She opens up the small box and pulls out an orange flower, but not just any orange flower. Levy covers her mouth as she gasps, tears nearly coming to her eyes as she sees plumeria orange rainbow, their flower.

"We couldn't have your wedding without this, here. Let me put it in your hair." Mirajane says sticking the flower right where her bun was.

"Mirajane! How?!"

"I told you, I just asked a really powerful person. I have a friend whose secretary can pretty much do anything. I asked her for this favor and she told me no problem at all. There we are, perfect. You ready?"

Levy smiles and nods her head, "yes. Thank you so much."

Mirajane leads Levy down the hall and passes her off to her father. She sneaks in before them before making the cues, the song coming on, the guests all turning behind them to take a glance as Levy begins walking down the aisle. She is surprised a second time when she sees all her flower covering the aisle decorating the room, tears streaming down her face already. She looks over and sees Gajeel waiting down for her and starts crying even more, not being able to help it.

When she gets to the end of it she falls into Gajeel's arm, holding tightly onto him.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel chuckles in her ear.

"Everything is so beautiful, our flowers are here, everything is just- I'm just so happy right now." Levy cries.

Gajeel smirks and wipes her tears away, "so am I Levy, so am I."

"He did it," Juvia sighs out lightly, touching her chest.

"What now?" Gray whispers over to her.

"There was a little trouble yesterday, but it seems everything is alright now," Juvia says and smiles when she hears the two of them say I do.

"Trouble?"

"Yeah, but everything is all good and nice." Juvia says and then begins to cheer along with everyone else in the room when Levy jumps up and kisses his lips.

"Mrs. Redfox," Gajeel grins before kissing her again.

Levy giggles and wraps her arms around him, "Mr. Redfox."

They made it.


	27. The What If's?

**BlackLynx17: New chapter! The story is almost done! Two more weddings to go! Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

The What If's?

* * *

"Levy! You look so beautiful! Congratulations!" Erza cheers hugging her tightly.

"Ah Erza! I'm so happy you were able to stay! It means so much to me that you could be here." Levy smiles brightly, "please! You have to come take pictures with us! Mystogun you're welcome as well, I want you two to be in them with me."

"Alright, alright, calm down there. Gajeel, it's nice to officially meet you. Take good care of my girl, she's very precious." Erza says offering her hand out to him.

"Of course, who do you take me for?" Gajeel huffs grabbing her hand.

He flinches as she crushes his hand, nearly going down to his knees.

"I take you for a great man who's going to be an even greater husband." Erza laughs at him.

"Ow, ow, I mean yes, of course. Nice to meet you- too." Gajeel grunts and then sighs out in relief when his hand is released.

He tries to play it cool, like her hold didn't hurt him one bit, but everyone knew the truth. Jellal wraps her arm around Erza and shakes his head, "behave you," he whispers in her ear.

"I'm just being protective," Erza whispers back with a wink.

Lucy flattens out her dress a little as she enters the reception, smiling brightly when she spots the bride surrounded by-

"Oh! There's Levy! She looks so beautiful- and she's with Erza! Natsu I'm going to go say hi!" Lucy squeals before ditching him.

"Wait Lucy-... alright... I'll just be here... alone, at a wedding I know no one at- oh! There's actually someone I know! Gray! Yo Gray!" Natsu cheers running over to him.

"Dude! This is a wedding! Stop yelling!" Gray yells right back.

"You're yelling too idiot!"

"Boys, stop it now." Juvia glares at the both of them.

Gray and Natsu both flinch under her gaze, "sorry," they say.

"So what's up? I wasn't expecting to see you here." Gray asks him.

"I know, right? I don't know the bride or groom personally, but apparently Lucy went to school with the bride. She kind of ditched me though to hang out with her and someone named Erza." Natsu confesses, scratching his head.

"Lucy's with Erza and Levy? Gonna go say hi to them Gray, be back in a minute." Juvia says pecking his cheek before leaving.

"Hehehe, seems I'm no the only one who was ditched." Natsu chuckles with a smirk.

"At least I don't have my fly open," Gray smirks right back.

"What the-" Natsu looks down at his pants and quickly zips it up, "what happened to the tie smartness?"

"What the- dammit, where did I lose it?" Gray curses looking down at his chest.

Natsu chuckles and smacks Gray's back, "come on, let's get a drink."

The two of them order something and hang around in the back, taking drinks as they watch everyone converse and dance. Natsu can spot Lucy in the crowd smiling with all her friends and finds a smile appearing on his own face. She seems to be having a bunch of fun right now. Good, she deserves it after stressing so much working on his wedding and her job.

"So, what's the story between you and Luce? Did you two used to date or something?" Gray asks.

Natsu nearly chokes on his drink, "what?"

"Come on, it's just between us. I know that there is some kind of history there. What? Did you and Lisanna have a break or something and then you dated Lucy for a minute?"

"No! Nothing of the sort! Lucy is my best friend! That's all!"

Gray raises an eyebrow, "okay."

"What?! Are you being serious? Is that what you think when we're together?"

"No, that's what I think when I see your eyes on her. Come on Natsu, we haven't spoken together in a while, but I was your closest friend back in high school."

Natsu groans and rubs the back of his neck, "nothing, nothing at all. She's just a friend."

Gray shrugs and takes a swing of his drink, "do you get that often? You seemed well guarded with that answer."

"Believe it or not no, I don't."

"Hmm," Gray nods, "so, what are you getting me for my wedding?"

Natsu snorts, "what are you getting me for mine?"

The two of them break out in laughter and clink their glasses together.

"Another one for you?" Natsu offers grabbing another bottle.

"Nah, I have my wedding tomorrow. I don't want to have a hangover."

"That's smart. Nervous much?"

"You know what? No, not at all. I'm actually really excited. Juvia... she's really the one, my perfect woman." Gray smiles, his eyes scanning around to look for her.

Natsu looks at his expression and gets curious, "not at all? One bit?"

"Are you nervous for your wedding? I mean, what is there to be nervous about when you're marrying the love of your life? You know you want to be with the one person who loves you for you, the one person who challenges you, accepts you, protects you, does everything you've ever wanted and everything you've never thought you needed. Isn't that what you felt with Lisanna?"

Natsu gulps and nods his head slowly, "yeah, yeah... I've never been able to put it into words before though."

"It's hard to put your feelings into words, which is why we have actions I guess. I'm glad you'll be able to come tomorrow, I forgot to ask Lisanna last time why she's marrying a fool like you." Gray laughs slapping his back.

"Oh shut up you-"

"Gray! Come on, let's go dance." Juvia cheers running over to him.

She grabs his hands and Gray yelps as he's pulled away from Natsu, shrugging at him before they go on the dance floor. Natsu watches Juvia smile as she wraps her arms around Gray's neck and leans into his embrace, Gray happily holding her back. He turns his head away and looks around the ballroom for his 'date,' spotting her conversing with some other guests. He walks over to her and grabs her arm, grinning as she squeaks at little.

"Come dance with me," he smirks, and before she can refuse, he drags her out onto the dance floor and begins twirling her around.

"Ah! Natsu! Come on, what's the matter with you? There are better ways to ask someone to dance with you. I was having a conversation with people." Lucy pouts trying to catch her feet.

"I know, but you probably would have said no. Look at how effective my way is," Natsu wiggles his eyebrows at her.

Lucy rolls her eyes and fixes her posture, placing her hands on his shoulders as she sways around to the music. Natsu stares at her face before looking her up and down, only having a quick minute to appreciate how she looked when he picked her up before she rushed them downstairs because she took too long to get ready. She looks beautiful dressed up nicely in her modest, soft gold gown. Natsu always thinks she looks beautiful, but on those certain events where she has to dress up professionally every time Natsu has to wear a monkey suit... she looks like something out of a dream. This time is no exception.

"You're beautiful," Natsu tells her.

Lucy looks at him and smiles kindly, "thanks Natsu. I wish you could have done something better with your hair, and your tie is a little crooked, but other than that you don't look so bad with me by your side," she teases.

Natsu chuckles as he twirls her around and dips her, "come on Luce, you gotta give me a little more credit than that."

"Alright, you look decent kid," she winks.

Natsu sees Gray and Juvia out the corner of his eyes and turns his head around to look at them. They're smiling, laughing, twirling around and around in circles. Lucy sighs heavenly as she sees Levy and Gajeel dancing with everyone else. They look so happy today, she's so happy she was able to be here for them and witness this. Both of them seemed happy with their significant other. How come Natsu felt happy dancing with someone who wasn't his own significant other? Why does he feel extreme joy as he holds Lucy in his arms?

"Lucy, I have kind of a serious question, if you don't mind me asking." Natsu starts.

"Fire away," Lucy shrugs.

"Out of all the years we've known each other how come we never went out on a date? You can be honest, was it because you were threatened by my charming personality or my devilish good looks?"

Lucy stares at Natsu completely emotionless before he sees a quiver in her lips. She suddenly snorts and leans her face down into her arm to keep herself from laughing too loudly. Natsu narrows his eyebrows and begins pouting at her reaction. That was not what he was expecting from her.

"Gee Natsu, hehehe, how did you know?" She giggles.

"Come on, I'm being serious here Luce," Natsu says twirling her around, "how come?" He asks dipping her down.

Lucy stares into his eyes as he picks her back up, "um, I don't know, maybe it had something to do with the fact that you were dating Lisanna the entire time we knew each other?"

"Right, but if I wasn't dating Lisanna, and we were both free without any boyfriends and girlfriends, would you have gone on a date with me?"

Lucy sighs, "does this really matter?"

"Yes, I'm really curious. Gray asked me if I dated you before and it really got me wondering what if."

"That's a horrible thought to have a few days before your wedding."

"Come on Lucy, it's a simple question. Answer it; yes or no?"

That question was anything but a simple question. It was a question she's been asking herself for years, what if, what if? And never did she expect to hear it from him. She couldn't very well leave him dancing alone right in the middle of the song; people were bound to see and take notice and Lucy didn't want to cause a scene or be rude at her friend's wedding.

"When I first started working for Zeref, in the beginning of the first year... probably not. I wouldn't have said yes because I knew better than to get involved with people who I worked with. After getting to know you though I would have learned you wouldn't have stopped trying to ask me, despite my best efforts to reject you."

"Nope I wouldn't have."

"And although Zeref would have probably offered to help by putting a leash on you, or making sure you worked extra hard whenever I was around... I probably would have said what the heck and agree to one date just to shut you up about it."

"Aw, a pity date? Really? That's all I would have gotten?"

"Shh, you didn't let me finish. And I probably would have been surprised by how great of a time I had with you." Lucy confesses, "I'm always surprised at what a great time I have hanging out with you Natsu, even now. Sure I would have had fun here alone, but you being with me just makes it... a bit better, despite me ditching you earlier. Sorry, I never would have danced without you here though, so I'm having a blast right now."

Natsu slowly forgets the steps he's supposed to be doing for this song. He freezes up and comes to a halt, Lucy narrowing her eyebrows as everyone around them continues on dancing.

"Natsu? Everything alright?"

"If things were different, would we really have stood a chance if I tried? Would we be together like this if I did something about it?"

Lucy's eyes widen and she looks away, "are we still talking about this? Can't we change the subject now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because this is important."

"No it isn't, this is all hypothetical. You're getting married in two days. Nothing that we're talking about happened. Stop acting so weird," Lucy sighs wiggling out of his arms.

"You would have given me a chance though, you would have said yes..."

Lucy flinches when Natsu holds onto her tightly, refusing to let go.

"Natsu, that hurts. You're acting very strange right now, is it because of all this? Is this wedding spooking you out of your own? You're marrying the girl of your dreams soon. I thought you were happy. Why are you here dancing with me at my friend's wedding when you should be with Lisanna?"

She shouldn't have asked that question. She knew the answer already, Lisanna had plans with her brother, but she wanted to know why Natsu went along with her instead of just being with Lisanna and her plans.

"Lucy," he whispers looking at her.

Lucy really doesn't like the look in his eyes. Natsu loosens up his grip on her and stares down at their feet, licking his lips.

"I feel... I feel..."

No, don't. She reaches out and covers his lips with two of her fingers. Natsu blinks and stares over at her calm face as she shakes her head at him.

"Shhh, don't."

"Bu-

"I don't want to hear it Natsu, lets just... continue to dance," Lucy says starting them up again.

Natsu's face sours, "you don't even know what I was going to say."

"No I don't, all I had was a feeling, but it wouldn't have mattered. Nothing is going to change between us. Us being able to be a thing or not, it doesn't matter. It never matted Natsu, because we're good just the way we are. I'm really happy for you Natsu. I would never do anything to ruin that happiness. Lisanna is that happiness."

Natsu continues to stare at her in a surprised state. In the blink of an eye the song ends and Lucy is pulling away from him again, except this time he doesn't feel himself reacting to keep her close.

"Thanks for the dance Natsu, I think I'm going to say goodbye to the bride and groom though and head back upstairs. Feel free to stay or not, I don't think Levy would mind at all. Oh, and before I forget, I'll meet you at the wedding tomorrow for Gray and Juvia's, don't pick me up." Lucy says turning away.

"Lucy-" Natsu calls after her.

She disappears through the crowds though and he's left standing there as the next song starts up. What just happened? Did she... did she reject him? How did she know what he was going to do though? What was he going to do? Natsu doesn't know himself, just having her in her arms, smiling at him, dancing with her... it felt nice. He wanted to tell her what it made him feel like, he wanted to tell her that in different circumstances he would have wanted them to-... but why would he tell her that? What would be the point? That's what she kept saying.

Even if he told her... even if she accepted... Natsu doesn't know what he would do. He wouldn't leave Lisanna, that's for certain. No way with their wedding being so close. No, that's crazy talk. Maybe it was a good thing Lucy stopped him. Maybe she did know and didn't want to embarrass him... but what if? What if...

Natsu shakes his head to himself. He has to stop wondering about what if. He's never wondered so hard about Lucy before, he has to stop. This isn't cheating, but he's sure Zeref would tell him it's borderline.

"I'm just so confused," Natsu groans rubbing his eyes.

Maybe after a couple of more stiff drinks he'll feel less confused.


	28. Mr and Mrs Fullbuster

**BlackLynx17: GUYS! THERE IS LIKE THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! ONE MORE WEDDING! THE ENDING! AND THE EPILOGUE! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?! ALMOST DONE! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! THE READS! THE REVIEWS! THE FAVORITES! THANK YOU!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster

* * *

"We should get up."

Juvia hums in disagreement and snuggles closer to her future's husband chest. Gray chuckles softly as he lets his hand run up and down her back. They've been awake for a while now, cuddling, scooting closer to each other, neither one of them saying a word to break the little bubble they were in. Gray had to go and ruin that though by opening his mouth.

"It's so comfortable here," she whispers pressing her lips against his chest.

"I know, but we do have a wedding to attend."

Juvia snorts, "it's our wedding, we can be as late as we want. It doesn't start until we get there."

Gray laughs hard, his chest rising up and down as his chuckles escape. He rolls over on top of Juvia and kisses her face, laughs still escaping his lips. Juvia stops hiding and lets him shower her with his tender kisses, lifting her hands up to run through his hair. She finally opens her eyes and sees his bright ones staring at her.

"We're getting married today," she states, a little in disbelief.

"We are and then we're going to start our new lives together," Gray tells her.

A stray tear falls down her cheek and she turns her head away, "I've been waiting for this moment since the minute I first met you Gray."

He snorts, "the first time we met we were children and our parents were screaming at each other for the entire time."

It was true. The first time they met wasn't an ideal meeting. While their parents argued, Juvia had been hiding behind her mother's legs while Gray was pouting and wondering why his father was yelling so much. Their eyes had met, and despite wanting to introduce themselves, over their parent's voices not a single thing could be heard. Gray had just decided to smile lightly and wave at the little girl; Juvia felt her heart race at that exact moment and gave him a giant smile as she waved back.

"Yet I still fell in love with you, from the moment you smiled at me. What made you do it Gray? I don't think I ever asked you before, and if I did I don't remember your answer. I'm sure your father told you to stay away from me, the Lockster's daughter. I ignored my father's wishes because I knew I wanted to marry you, but how come you became my friend?"

Gray's eyes narrow slightly as he stares at her. He raises a hand to cuff her cheek and leans down, kissing her softly. Juvia's eyes flutter close as she kisses him back, it ending much too soon.

"I did listen to my father; I planned on listening to him. I saw you though, one day standing in the rain without an umbrella to shield yourself. No matter how much my father hated you, I couldn't leave you there to get soaked. I thought you would reject my offer and I could tell myself that I at least tried to be nice, but you... you surprised me. It was that moment, when you accepted and allowed me to walk you home, that I realized that you were a good person and that everything that my father had told me about the Lockster's was wrong. I'm glad it rained that day because if it hadn't then-... no, I shouldn't say that. I'm pretty sure we would have ended up like this, with or without rain. We were meant to be Juvia."

Juvia doesn't stop the tears from falling down her eyes. She smiles up at Gray brightly, her smile so wide that it hurts her cheeks.

"I love you Gray."

"I love you too Juvia."

* * *

"I wasn't aware you were so close to Gray," Zeref says offering a drink.

"Thanks," Lucy says taking it from him, "I'm not really all that close with the groom. I met him a few days ago because of Natsu, he's the one who is close to him. I was invited because I'm friends with the future wife."

Zeref blinks and narrows his eyes at her, "what are you talking about Lucy? You've met Gray before, I'm sure of it. We deal with his company once a month."

"His company? Do we have a contract with him?" Lucy tilts her head, not understanding.

"Yes, his family business. Gray Fullbuster? Fullbuster's Ice Co? His father is in charge, maybe he's the one you've been meeting, but I'm sure Gray's going to be his heir. You should have met him before-"

"Oh my goodness," Lucy gasps, interrupting him. Her eyes widen as the name Fullbuster suddenly makes since, "he's _that_ Fullbuster?!"

"Remember now?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It all makes sense now. Juvia told me their parents didn't agree to their marriage and I didn't really know why until now. Her last name is Lockster, as in Lockster's Water Empire? Aren't they mortal enemies or something?"

"That certainly explains why we're the only ones here. I wonder how in the world that happened."

Lucy shrugs as she takes a sip of her drink and scans her eyes around the crowd. She sees Natsu with Lisanna, Mirajane, and Mavis huddled together. Erza and Levy are standing near the flower arrangements with their husbands, Mystogun and Gajeel. There are a few other faces that she doesn't recognize... but that's it. There can't be more than twenty people here today. Lucy had thought they wanted a small wedding, but she doesn't see any of Juvia's relatives here.

"They obviously couldn't help falling in love with each other, despite what their families thought. Wow... to be strong enough to leave behind everything for each other. It's beautiful," Lucy smiles to herself a little.

"I guess, sounds too much like a romance novel to me."

Lucy snorts and bumps his shoulder, "shut up you."

Erza squeezes Jellal's shoulder and moves her head to the side once, wishing to speak with Lucy. He gets the picture and they excuse themselves from Levy and Gajeel before heading over to where she is. Erza opens her arms up wide and runs into Lucy, pulling her into a big hug.

"Oof, Erza!" Lucy giggles hugging her back.

"Sorry, I'm just getting so emotional. Mystogun and I are leaving tonight and well... it's been so nice to be able to see you again, and Levy, and Juvia. I can't believe I was lucky enough to be here for all of you," Erza sniffs rubbing her eye.

"Really? So soon? But then again you guys did get married first and had to postpone your honeymoon for days now. You do have my number, right? And my email? And my home address? Please, don't be a stranger Erza. It was so nice spending time with you this week." Lucy smiles holding her tight.

Jellal walks over and gazes a little sadly at his wife. He wishes this could be different, that she didn't have to leave her friends behind. She said that he was enough, but that doesn't make it any less harder to leave those you love. Zeref clears his throat and catches his attention.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Zeref, Lucy's boss- er, friend. Bit of both." Zeref introduces himself.

"Mystogan, nice to meet you. I'm Erza's husband." Jellal introduces himself back shaking his hand.

Zeref stares at him and narrows his eyes, "you look a bit familiar, have I seen you before?"

"Wouldn't know, I'm not from around these parts." Jellal lies smoothly through his teeth.

Zeref stares at him a bit longer than necessary, but loses his train of thought when he hears Mavis calling for him. He excuses himself from the group and goes walking over to her. Jellal gulps and touches Erza's shoulder, pulling her a bit.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but could you excuse us real quick? I must speak to Erza about something." Jellal apologizes.

"Oh no, don't mind. Go on ahead love birds," Lucy winks and giggles to herself.

Erza blushes a bit and follows after Jellal as he walks away from the other people. They walk out of hearing distance before he stops and turns back to her.

"Jellal, we're at a wedding," she blushes turning her head away.

Jellal raises an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

Erza looks back at him, red in the face, "we'll have time to kiss later on tonight, when we aren't in front of so many people."

"What- Erza, no, I didn't take you over here to make-out with you."

Her face falls a little bit, "you didn't?"

He immediately feels guilty, "well I want to- I could- but- just listen for a second, please. This is serious. We've stayed here far too long. Whoever Lucy's friend was, that Zeref guy, he just told me that I looked familiar to him."

Erza forgets about her embarrassment instantly, her eyes widening, "did he say anything else?"

"No, but how long is it going to take for him to remember where he saw me?"

"Calm down babe, please, don't worry. He won't remember instantly, your disguise is still in place, it was probably just a passing thought. We're leaving today, our bags are all packed, everything is ready. We'll leave as soon as the wedding ends and skip the reception, okay? I've already said good bye to all of my friends, just let me wish Juvia congratulations and we'll be on our way."

Jellal gulps as he nods his head, his hands shaking at his sides. She's right, everything is going to be fine. He didn't seem all that sure that he recognized him. Jellal made sure to cover his tattoo, and his hair has so much gel in it there's not a single spike sticking out. He doesn't want to ruin her last good bye, he won't ruin it. He's just worried; if they get caught then that will mean the end for the both of them. Not just himself. Erza sees the panic in his eyes and takes a step closer; she places her hands on his cheeks and pulls him down, resting their foreheads together.

"Jellal, thank you so much. What you're doing for me, what you've done for me, it means so much. You didn't have to agree to staying for a while longer so I could see my friends one last time. I know you think you owed it to me, but you really didn't. Jellal, you're giving me everything I ever wanted. Making me Erza Fernandez, allowing me to be your wife and partner in life, hopefully making me into a mother too," she blushes brightly, soft giggles escaping her lips, "I feel like I should be the one repaying you."

Jellal's body completely relaxes before heating up; he feels his cheeks warm up, the tips of his ears turning red. He's glad Erza has her eyes closed as she rests their heads together. She always knows what to say to make everything all better.

"I love you Erza."

"I love you too Jellal. Come on, we've got one more wedding to get through. We can do this, together. Everything turns out just fine as long as we're together."

Jellal wraps his arms around her waist and nods his head, "together."

Lucy peeks over and sees the two of them cuddling with each other. She hugs herself as she smiles at the cute couple. All her friends are happy it seems. Erza and Mystogun look like they're helplessly in love, Gajeel and Levy can't seem to let go of each other, and Juvia and Gray are about to get married and live happily ever after. She can't help be filled with happiness for them.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

Lucy jumps up, being broken out of her thoughts. Her eyes widen and her heart races inside of her chest. She turns her head and sees Mavis standing beside her, seeming to come out of NOWHERE, smiling gently as she tilts her head side to side.

"Mavis! Please don't scare me like that." Lucy pouts placing a hand over her heart.

Mavis brings a hand to her lips to hide a giggle, "hehehe, sorry Luce. Come on, Natsu and Zeref are arguing right now and I could use a little help breaking them up. Lisanna and Mira are in their own little world discussing last minute wedding plans," she says tugging at Lucy's arm.

"Ah- wait- Mavis don't. I'm... not ready." Lucy stutters a little, digging her heels into the ground.

"What? Not ready?"

Lucy tugs her arm back and hugs herself, turning her head to the side as she stares down at the floor, "I'm not ready to speak to Natsu yet."

It's silent between the two of them for a full minute. Mavis presses her lips together and narrows her eyebrows. What happened? The two of them were doing so well together, she thought things were alright. For Lucy to look like this in front of her now though, so... heartbroken... she's missing something.

"Did something happen?"

Lucy squeezes her arms.

"Didn't you two go to a wedding yesterday? Did something happen then?"

"I-... we did, we went and... well, Natsu scared me a little..."

"Scared you?"

"Maybe it was me being a bit conceded, but he looked at me like... he looked at me in a way I shouldn't have enjoyed... so now I feel guilty about it."

Mavis pouts and flicks her forehead, "stupid. How can you feel guilty if nothing happened?"

"Ow, that actually hurt," Lucy whines rubbing the spot, "even if nothing happened, I still feel like thinking about it is just as bad."

"Lucy I love you very much. Zeref and I both care about you and want nothing but the best. We know how hard it has been for you to plan the wedding for someone you love, but it's over now. You don't have to do this. You don't have to force yourself to come tomorrow."

Lucy's mouth drops open wide, "wh-wha-what? How couldn't I? What are you talking about Mavis? Natsu is my best friend; what type of friend would that make me if I wasn't there on his most important day Mavis? I can't do that to him."

"I'm just worried about you honey, that's all. I understand heartache, I understand what it feels like when your heart is breaking piece by piece over time. If you don't feel up to it Natsu will understand, we all will understand. Have you thought about what we talked about? Coming with Zeref and I? Leaving behind Tokyo?"

Lucy shakes her head, "I haven't given it much thought."

"Well you should definitely start to. If you're feeling this way right now, just think about how it will feel after they're married? After they have a child? Do you really want to stand to the side and be apart of all of that? I want you to be happy Lucy, after all those times of helping Zeref and I, I want to help you back. I had no idea how much you were helping my relationship."

Lucy's eyes widen, "no?!"

Mavis smirks, "you think I didn't know, huh? I always had a feeling, but Zeref confirmed it a few days ago. He told me a lot of things I never knew about him and well... thank you for your help."

"Are you mad? Zeref always knew what he wanted to say to you! I just helped him put it into words-"

"Hehehe, no Lucy, I'm not mad. I'm actually really happy. He's been sharing a lot with me this past week, it makes it hard for me to stay mad at him about how he proposed to me." She smiles looking down at her engagement ring.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry. You really should have seen him though; didn't matter what time it was, he would come knocking on my door or calling my phone begging for help on what to say and stressing about messing it up. It was actually pretty adorable, hehehe."

"I can only imagine, hahaha."

Mavis smiles and reaches out for Lucy's shoulder, squeezing it tightly between their laughter.

"Lucy, promise me you'll seriously think about it tonight."

Lucy sighs out and nods her head, "I promise Mavis, I promise."

"Everyone! Places everyone! The bride is making her way over here right this minute! Gray, get in place. Guys, everyone, to your seats." Mirajane calls out clapping her hands.

All conversations break up and bodies start to move around, scurrying to their seats. Lucy sits along with Levy and Gajeel on the bride's side, Erza and Jellal sitting in the back of the row. Mavis walks back over to Zeref and joins him and Lisanna on the groom's side, sitting in one of the front rows. Once everyone is in their rightful place Mirajane begins to talk into her little mic as she heads to the doors, about to start the wedding. Gray takes a couple of deep breathes as he straightens his tie and flinches when Natsu smacks his back.

"Nervous?"

"Nervous? Me, no, of course not. I've been waiting for this moment for forever. I'm too excited really, I can't seem to calm down," Gray grins a him.

Natsu gives him a look and slowly nods his head. He looks over at Lisanna, seeing her smile and blow a kiss his way. He smiles back and turns his head, eyes scanning for Lucy. Their eyes meet for the first time since arriving here and she stares at him for a second before looking away. Natsu gulps and balls his hands up into fists.

"You look great Gray, just try not to lose any clothes until after the wedding, okay?"

Gray laughs and shoves him, "go sit back down dumbass."

Natsu chuckles as he walks towards his seat, Lisanna wrapping her arm around his as he sits down beside her. Gray takes a calming breath and looks towards the door at the end. Any minute now his future wife will be heading from over there. In a matter of minutes she'll be his wife, his wife! The thought is so pleasant he's grinning already, fidgeting in his shoes.

"Everyone is waiting for you Juvia; whenever you're ready we can head over," Mirajane says softly, placing the veil over Juvia's face.

There, now she's the perfect bride. Juvia takes a small breath and nods her head, her hands squeezing the bouquet in her hand.

"Yes, I'm ready, I'm ready," she mumbles.

She takes a step towards the door and imagines what's behind it. Her Gray is waiting for her there, waiting to see her walk up to him. Her feet feel like jello though and she can't believe this day has finally arrive. Mirajane places a gently touch on her shoulder and smiles.

"Don't worry Juvia, you look beautiful. I'll head on ahead and-"

"Ah- wait, please. Mira... could you- I mean, this is completely inappropriate I'm sure, but do you think?... Could you walk me down the aisle?"

She didn't think she would be nervous, but she is. Her mother isn't here crying tears of happiness. Her father isn't here to kiss her cheeks and give her away. Even if they disapprove of Gray, even though all she needs is Gray in her life, those were her parents and she never thought of her dream wedding without them. It hurts that they couldn't put aside their differences for one day just to give this to her. Mirajane's eyes go wide and she freezes. She pulls at her mic, telling her workers to start the music, before shoving everything away inside of her pockets. She stands up tall, her head high, and offers her arm out for Juvia.

"This day is all about you Juvia; this is your day. If this is what you need of me, it would be my absolute pleasure. I'm here for you, whatever way you need me."

"Thank you Mira, thank you so much. I'm so happy right now, there is all these butterflies in my stomach, and it's a little sad that my mom and dad aren't here, but it's their loss! Nothing is going to ruin my day. All I need is Gray... and someone to help me from falling over."

Mirajane giggles and nods her head, "well I have you, ready?"

"Yes," she breathes out looping her arm through hers.

The music begins to play and Mirajane opens up the doors wide. The two of them begin to walk down the aisle slowly, tears already shining in her eyes. All her friends stand up in their seats and look back at her. No, they aren't her friends anymore, but family. They deserve to be her family since they were here at her most important moment. Gray is standing at the end looking all handsome, grand smile on his face as he yearns to reach for her. Juvia smiles brightly and speeds up her walk; she hugs Mirajane and kisses her cheek before joining his side.

"Hello everyone, good morning. We are gathered here today to-"

The minister is interrupted when the doors slam open. Juvia and Gray flinch and look over, eyes widening as they see the wedding crashes. Three women are standing in the doorway looking very embarrassed right now having all eyes on them. Mirajane glares and begins to walk over, fire in her eyes.

"Excuse me, but you are interrupting a wedding here!" She growls out.

"Sorry, sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to ask you three to leave-"

"No, wait! We're guests, we're family of the groom!" One of the ladies yells out.

Mirajane freezes and turns around, "is this true?"

Juvia gasps a little, not believing who she sees standing in front of them right now. Gray on the other hand is mad, growling as he takes a step towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?! I distinctly remembering not inviting any of you!"

"Gray, listen-"

"No, you listen. I don't want you three here. We gave you a chance telling you about us and what did you do? You went and told my father behind my back!"

"Gray," Juvia says touching his shoulder.

"I know that Gray, and I've been regretting it. I never should have done that, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm here today because I care about you. We all do. I've taken care of you Gray since you were a little child and I love you. You're like my own son and I'm sorry I didn't protect you like I should have. I'm never going to make a mistake like that again. Please, I don't want to miss this moment. I would have been earlier, but I was trying to talk some sense into your old man and well... they don't understand, but I do. We all do. We want to be here for you Gray."

"Ul," Gray whispers, shoulder's sagging as his anger leaves him.

Juvia squeezes his shoulder and walks down the alter, nearly running at the end as she throws her arms around Meredy. Tears run down her eyes as she reaches out, Ultear and Ul going to her side as well.

"I'm so happy you got my call," Juvia cries hugging them all.

"Thanks for inviting us, I didn't want to miss this for the world," Ultear cries back.

"Yes, you look so beautiful Juvia." Meredy giggles at her.

"Juvia, thank you for giving me this chance," Ul says.

"Of course. You've taken care of Gray since he was a little boy, I know how much he means to you. He was hurt, but you're making the first step on having him forgive you. Gray, get over here and hug them." Juvia orders waving her hand over.

Gray walks down the aisle and stands in front of his extended family, looking down.

"Gray, I'm sorry. I thought I was doing what's best, Silver talked about the Locksters with such hate I didn't know better, but I realized what a good girl Juvia was when you left with her. If she was as terrible as I believed you never would have fallen for her. I'm here for you guys now and I'll completely support you, no matter what. I'll be here from now on." Ul tells him.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. I'm happy you're here Ul," Gray mumbles hugging her.

The guests don't really know what's happening right now, but when they see them hug they start cheering anyway thinking everyone has made up with each other. Mirajane brings more chairs in for their new guest, a few tears in her eyes from what just happened. She can't help it, she loves happy endings. Gray grabs Juvia's hand and brings her back to the alter, the hugest smile on their faces now.

"We're ready now," Gray says.

"Alright then, let us continue."

Juvia didn't think it could get better, but it kept getting even better and better each passing minute. She felt breathless, ready to faint at any moment. Gray must have seen this is on her face because he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her steady. He lifted up her veil and stared at her with such love in his eyes that when they parted from their kiss Juvia couldn't take it anymore.

"Juvia... Juvia? Juvia?!" Gray asks shaking her a bit.

Juvia is mumbling loving words as she faints, an overdose of love being the end of her. Their friends all start laughing and Gray shakes his head, a few chuckles escaping from his lips.

"What am I going to with you?"

"Love you Gray," Juvia mumbles.

Gray smiles and picks her up, carrying her bridal style down the aisle as they cheers get louder.

"Love you as well Juvia."


	29. Mr and Mrs Dragneel

**BlackLynx17: Everyone I'm so sorry about how long this took me to update but I really could not find the will to read through this chapter. I couldn't. I kept getting distracted, but here it is! Finally! I'm so mad at myself, I'm such a loser! Ugh, anyway, here it is. The final chapter. I have one bonus chapter planned before an epilogue, but for those who don't want to wait for it yeah this is it. Thanks for reading. Thanks for all your reviews. Thanks for not giving up on me. Thanks for a lot of things. I hope you like it, I know most of you won't. I always had this planned though, since the beginning of the story. They may act a bit OC and you may think I don't grasp how things really should be, and hey that's okay. If you have a problem go ahead and rewrite this chapter all you want to make it fit your standards. This one fits mine though so it is here to stay.**

 **Congradulations for the happy couple.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel

* * *

Someone knocking on his door wakes him up in the morning. Natsu flinches and opens his eyes, wiping the drool from his lips. He rolls his neck around and feels his bones crack as he tries to get out of bed. After a couple of stumbles he's able to find his way to the door and opens it.

"Luce? What are you doing here so early?" Natsu yawns rubbing his eyes.

"For a wake up call, now come over here you," Lucy says and reaches her hands out, grabbing his face and pressing their lips together.

Natsu jumps up and opens his eyes, finding himself alone in his bed. There's a loud banging sound coming from his door and he looks around. What is going on? He falls out of his bed as he rushes to get to the door, reaching for the handle. The door flings open and Lucy is standing there on the other side looking rather alarmed.

"I just had a dream that you were knocking on my door and now you're here," Natsu tells her.

Lucy blinks before glaring, "was it a nightmare? Because I've been calling you over and over again for the past half hour."

"Really? I didn't hear a thing. Come on Luce, you know I don't wake up before noon. Why would you ever try to do such a thing?"

"For your wake up call idiot!"

Natsu's eyes widen; that's what the Lucy in his dream told him! Minus the idiot part. Is what happened in his dreams actually going to happen right now?! Is Natsu going to get kisse- ah! Natsu grunts out in pain as Lucy smacks the side of his head.

"What were you thinking sleeping in on such an important day like this?! You're getting married in a couple of hours you fool! You shouldn't have been able to sleep at all! You have such a big day ahead of you and I don't have time to be babysitting you when I have all your guests to check in and entertain!" Lucy screams at him.

Nope, definitely not like his dream- "wait, what did you just say?"

Lucy lowers her eyes at him in irritation, "your wedding Natsu. It's today."

Natsu looks completely loss.

"I'm- I'm not dealing with this right now, I'm not- no, I can't. I really can't, not today. I'm calling Zeref. He's going to deal with you and help you today; he's going to be your babysitter. I'm washing my hands clean of you. Just please Natsu, please, take a shower and be ready for him to help dress you. I have to go now; my phone is blowing up and it's like people have never been to a wedding before." Lucy shakes her head and groans, glaring at her vibrating phone in hand.

Geez, it looks like someone didn't get a good night's rest last night. Natsu knows for sure if he said that out loud she would kill him right now. He decides to save the jokes for another time and try to help out his stressing friend as much as he can.

"Okay, you can trust in me Luce. I won't fall back asleep and will get ready for my wedding. You're going to be there, right?" He calls out as she heads for the door.

"Natsu, what kind of idiotic question is that?"

"I don't know... I don't know," he repeats, shrugging his shoulder.

Lucy glances behind her shoulder just to show him her eye roll, "of course Natsu I'm going to be there. I'm planning it, remember? Or well helping planning it, plus I'm your best friend. Now take a shower or else you won't be seeing me there."

Natsu closes the door behind her and leans against it, running a hand down his face. Today is his wedding day, he's marrying his childhood sweetheart Lisanna, his best friend is going to be there... why is he feeling like this though? Why in the world did he have a dream like that? It's not just today, all week, since they first started staying in this hotel, he's been feeling this... hesitation inside. It wasn't this bad before, but the closer the wedding got the more overwhelming this uncertainty became. He doesn't understand it... or doesn't want to understand it. He just wants it to leave him.

"Ugh, maybe a shower will clear my head," Natsu groans, "I'm willing to try anything at this point."

He makes sure to leave his door unlock for Zeref before heading towards the bathroom, planning on having a nice, hot, steaming shower for as long as he possibly could.

* * *

"Mira-nee, I'm so nervous!" Lisanna gasps pressing her hands against her cheeks.

"Well you shouldn't be, you're marrying your childhood sweetheart. What every girl dreams about," Mirajane giggles patting her head.

"You look so beautiful Lisanna, so beautiful!" Elfman cries out.

"Elf-nii! Stop crying! If you start I'll start and then I'll ruin my make up and-" Lisanna sniffles, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Guys! That's not fair, I'm going to start crying as well. No one wants to see the big sister cry on wedding days," Mirajane weeps.

The three siblings all look at their tear-stained faces and they can't help the smiles from appearing on their faces. They explode in laughter at how ridiculous each of them look and pull everyone into a warm hug.

"I'm so happy I'm able to be here for this moment," Mirajane breaths out.

"Me too, Lisanna I'm so proud of you. I pray that you find everlasting happiness with Natsu; he's a good kid." Elfman says kissing her forehead.

"Thanks guys, it means so much that you're here with me. Who needs parents when you got siblings," Lisanna cries laughing.

"Okay now, let's sober up everyone. We're ruining Lisanna's big day and I need to add the final touches." Mirajane announces going back to fixing her hair.

She fixes the small smudges of make-up ruined from her crying and finishes braiding her hair with dozens of bright blue flowers in the mix.

"This is a beautiful hairstyle Lisanna, did you see this in a magazine?" Mirajane asks, "I never would have thought about doing this."

"Lucy actually helped me come up with it," Lisanna answers.

"Lucy, that girl is a saint. I swear without her help your dream wedding would have been a lot harder to achieve. Especially with dealing with all our guests, I mean unbelievable! Nearly three-hundred people have arrived today! You're marrying into a very powerful and social family."

"Not that any of that matters. I fell in love with Natsu because he was really sweet to me as a kid, not because of what he was going to inherit. Hmm, yeah Lucy is pretty amazing. Remind me to send her an extra special thank you present and Mira-nee... please don't sell yourself short. You've worked your ass off for this moment, not since Natsu first popped the question, but from the moment I was born and you became my big sister. This is all thanks to you... I can never thank you enough sis. Thank you."

Lisanna smiles brightly and reaches out for her hand, squeezing it tightly in her own. Mirajane bites her bottom lip hard and swallows, trying to keep the tears from falling out. She takes a deep breath and tells herself to be strong. She can't cry, not yet. She promised herself that after the wedding she was going to cry buckets of tears, but not before. She's able to swallow down her tears and smile right back.

"Anything for my little sister."

"I'm so lucky to have such great older siblings! Today is going to be amazing! Elf-nii is actually in a suit, thanks for that bro."

"Of course for your special day." Elfman grins.

"And you look absolutely stunning Mira-nee! From head to toe and I have to admit I'm loving that necklace. Where did you get it? I haven't seen this before," Lisanna admires, reaching out to hold the small diamond around her neck.

"Oh this thing? I got it as a thank you present from one of my guests. They were a really sweet couple and wanted to thank me for helping with their wedding. I shouldn't have accepted it, but the wife was on the verge of tears that I had to take it."

"Aw, that's so sweet! Don't worry, I have something extra special planned for you Mira-nee after I get back from my honeymoon. You deserve a well needed break."

"Can it be a year long break? After a week like this I'm really going to need a super long and relaxing vacation."

"Of course Mira-nee, consider it done."

"Thanks dear, so are you ready?"

Lisanna stands up and looks at herself in the mirror, "oh my, I look perfect. Thank you Mira-nee. I'm ready, Elf-nii," she says holding her arm out for him.

Elfman walks over and loops his arm through hers. Lisanna reaches out for her sister next and Mirajane grabs her hand before leading the way.

* * *

"Here, let me," Zeref says getting up.

He stands in front of Natsu and fixes his tie so it's no longer crooked. He can feel his brother shaking in his boots as he brushes his fingers against his neck. He's been acting jumpy since he came in the morning and it only seems to be getting worse.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nerves I guess, my hands won't stop shaking." Natsu confesses.

Zeref shoots him a look, but concentrates on fixing his tie. Mavis is in the background mixing up a small concoction of hers, singing to herself.

"It's finished!" She cheers holding the small bowl up in the air, "my greatest creation! Come over here Natsu, sit, sit," She waves him over with her gloved hands.

Natsu walks to the chair and flinches from the strong scent, "ugh, what's that smell?"

"My secret hair gel concoction I created. This will keep even the stubbornest of hair completely slicked solid for ten to twelve hours, perfect for styling. I use this all the time when I come up with my crazy hairdos and this will surly be strong enough to keep your spikes in tack." She says getting a huge handful, "don't worry about the smell, as soon as I apply it it'll disappear. Just make sure not to get your hair wet or this will disappear."

"Gee, thanks Mavis. If this actually works I'm going to need this recipe."

"Don't worry, it will. Got to make sure you look extra nice today. I'm so happy for this day Natsu, I can't believe my little brother is getting married." Mavis giggles styling his hair.

"Make all those spikes sit down, yeah, but keep a few of those up. You don't him to look too much unlike himself," Zeref advises in the background.

"I got it Zeref, don't worry."

"What do you mean by little brother Mavis? I'm taller than you!" Natsu asks.

"You know what I mean, I'm older! And since I'm older than you it's bringing me to tears to see you getting married. Zeref, don't you feel the same way?" Mavis asks looking over at him.

"I give it a year," Zeref jokes.

Mavis glares while Natsu gives a nervous chuckle.

"Oh God, oh God this is really happening. It's okay, I'm just nervous. I'm just freaking myself out. I wasn't even this nervous when I proposed to Lisanna, why am I this nervous now?" Natsu laughs out crazily.

"It's okay Natsu, it's perfectly fine to be nervous. This is the biggest day of your life after all... unless, do you think it's something else?" Mavis asks.

"What else could it be?" Zeref scoffs.

"I don't know. Some guys are afraid of commitment, the big weddings and bells and whistles scares them. Natsu, if you want to run off away with me then now is your chance. We won't have another," She teases.

Natsu doesn't laugh along with her though. He just takes a deep breath and stares at the wall, his mind somewhere else.

"Guys... tell me I'm doing the right thing."

Mavis and Zeref look at each other before looking back at him. Mavis takes her gloves off and walks around to kneel in front of Natsu, taking his hands.

"Natsu... what's going in your mind right now?"

"I'm just... a lot more nervous than I thought Mavis. I'm not feeling what I think I should be feeling. Gray's wedding was so much different, he looked so sure of himself, I saw the love in his face as he married Juvia and I'm afraid that I won't look the same way."

"Why on Earth would that feel and look the same way Natsu? That was Gray's wedding and last time I checked you aren't him. Gray and Juvia have a different love compared to you and Lisanna. You're allowed to be nervous Natsu, trust me. You're going to be nervous this entire wedding, but as soon as you see Lisanna walk down that aisle she is going to take your breath away and you're going to feel so much better. The minute you see her you're going to forget about everything else."

Natsu gulps and nods his head, "yeah, yeah."

"But Natsu you also need to know that Zeref and I are here for you and only you. If there is any doubt, if there is anything you need from us, we'll do it. We'll go along with whatever you decide because you're happiness is what we wish for most Natsu. No matter what you decide we'll be right behind you. Don't you ever forget that."

Natsu stares into Mavis's eyes and gulps. He opens his mouth to say something, but a knocking on the door interrupts him. Zeref turns his head and goes to answer it, one of Mirajane's assistants standing outside with a headset on.

"Yes, I have the groom right now. Yes Ms. Strauss we'll be on our way. Of course. Hello Mr. Dragneel, I'm here to pick up the groom. The bride is on her way already; is he all set to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready." Natsu tells him.

"Natsu-" Mavis calls him out.

"Thanks Mavis, and you too Zeref. I don't feel as funky anymore. I'm ready, let's do this! I'm getting married! Oops, can't forget this."

Natsu stands up and plucks his rose off the counter, pinning it to his suit. He looks at himself in the mirror once and nods before he heads towards the door, following the assistant out. Mavis loops her arm through Zeref's and the two of them share a look as they follow after.

"Zeref-"

"He's fine Mavis."

"Is he though?"

Zeref takes a small breath, "that's what he's been telling us all this week. If he wanted to disappear he would have, but he's here. He's just nervous."

Mavis makes a small face and leans against his shoulder, "oh I hope you're right."

* * *

Zeref pats Natsu's back as he smiles and laughs, talking with the minister and guests around them. All that nervousness he was showing earlier completely disappeared the minute he walked into here. He looks so much better now he was starting to make Zeref nervous at how fast he cooled down and he isn't even getting married.

"Looking good little bro," Zeref says, "especially that hair."

"Hahahaha, shut up Zeref. You got the rings, right?" Natsu asks.

"Of course, what type of big brother would I be if I didn't? Come on, get ready, I just saw Mirajane slip in. We're about to start," Zeref chuckles fixing him up one last time before going to his seat.

The music begins and all the guests stands up. Natsu gulps as he looks into the crowd. He sees Lisanna's friends and family, his own family and friends, all his co-workers from his job, some of his business associates Zeref deemed necessary to invite, Mavis sitting in the front row giving him her brightest smile. She winks and shoots him a thumbs-up. Natsu can't help but laugh a little and smile back at her. His eyes scan around her looking for his best friend, but she isn't sitting where she's supposed to be. Where is Lucy?

No, now is not the time to be thinking about this. Not when his future wife is going to enter through those doors at any second and walk down this aisle. His eyes should be on her and her alone. Natsu forces his gaze upwards just in time to see the doors open up. He watches as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle in pairs and keeps his eyes open for Lisanna. The music begins to change and Natsu straightens himself up as he sees Elfman and Mirajane walk Lisanna down the aisle, her little body squished between them. He smiles and chuckles to himself, his breath getting taken away for a second. She looks beautiful; absolutely drop dead beautiful. When she reaches him he can see the widest smile on her lips and he mimics it as he grabs her hand and holds her next to him.

"You may be seated, good afternoon everyone. Hopeful everyone is doing well on this joyous day." The minister starts.

Everyone sits down and the minister waits until it is silent in the room before he begins his speak again. Natsu is holding Lisanna's hands as he faces her, staring at the happiness shining in her eyes right now. He smiles back at her and glances to the crowd for a second, seeing all the eyes on the two of them. He resists the urge to whistle at the sight of how full this room is. Mostly everyone here is associated with the Dragneel family. He would have preferred a shot-gun wedding with a buffet somewhere warm and sunner, but Zeref and Lisanna both got mad at the thought and dismissed him away.

His eyes keep scanning across the guests and then freeze when they see a familiar face. Lucy's there, he sees her! Why is she sitting all the way in the back though instead of the front where she belongs? Can she see him looking at her now? Natsu wishes he could say something, but this is his wedding after all. He looks back at Lisanna who is nodding her head, listening to the ministers words, and then looks back in the crowd.

His eyes narrow as he sees... her standing up. She's getting up. Why is she getting up? For a quick bathroom break? She can't be leaving, the wedding isn't over yet. Lucy quietly walks towards the doors and whispers to the man standing guard. He seems to nod his head before moving aside, opening the door for her to slip out- no. Why is she leaving? She shouldn't be- that isn't right! Is that why she sat in the back? To slip out before his wedding ended? For what? Did she have something else to do? What could be more important than her best friend's wedding?

Natsu stiffens up, his body getting rigid and heavy, before he looks back at Lisanna. He stares at her and... doesn't feel it. He doesn't feel what he should be feeling. He doesn't feel the love of his life feeling he's been seeing this whole week. Natsu hears Lucy and Gray whispering in his ears and it consumes him.

 _"You're going to stand next to Lisanna on that alter, lift the veil from her face, look at her and just realize... there is no other place you rather be at right now than with her. That feeling of wanting to cherish and love her is going to be so overbearing and overwhelming that all that nervousness and doubt is going to disappear. Trust me, I may not have a lot of good love advice, but that is what it means when you want to be with someone forever."_

He's never felt that way about Lisanna before, even now. When he saw Lucy leaving, he wanted to see the expression on her face because he wanted to know what she looked liked. He wanted to go and hug her and comfort her is she was feeling sad.

" _Are you nervous for your wedding? I mean, what is there to be nervous about when you're marrying the love of your life? You know you want to be with the one person who loves you for you, the one person who challenges you, accepts you, protects you, does everything you've ever wanted and everything you've never thought you needed. Isn't that what you felt with Lisanna?"_

Love of his life. Lisanna is the love of his... life... it doesn't sound right. It doesn't sound right one bit. No, this is wrong. This is wrong!

"Ah-" He speaks out loud.

The minister stops talking... did he just, did he just say that out loud? He turns his head and sees all eyes on him. Oh yeah, he did. Now that he did though, he can't just leave it alone. What was he thinking? Saying ah as well, couldn't he have said something smarter?

"Um- excuse me, sorry excuse me minster, just hold on a moment Lisanna please. Zeref? Other room? Please? I'm sorry, I'm terrible sorry, I'll be back Lisanna, right back," Natsu says squeezing her hand before disappearing into the back room.

Zeref blinks over and over again, not understand what is going on until Mavis shakes him.

"Zeref, that's you! He wants to talk to you, go!" She whispers pushing him forward.

"Did that just happen?" Zeref asks, feeling the same way Natsu felt when he said out.

"Just go," she shoos.

Zeref stumbles to his feet and looks out at all the guests, nodding his head in apologizes, before running after his brother. He finds him pacing back and forth in the other room. Okay, that's not a good sign. That's never a good sign. Zeref closes the door behind him and walks up to his nervous brother.

"What the hell just happened? What are we doing here right now?"

"I can't do this, I can't do this. I've been thinking and thinking and I thought I could, but seeing her leave Zeref I realized... I want Lucy."

Zeref blinks slowly and says nothing.

"Zeref? Hello? I just told you I want Lucy. Help me! What should I do?"

"Natsu... what are you doing right now?" Zeref asks slowly.

Natsu is surprised by his answer and stares at him, "what- I though you would... what?"

"I asked you about this, we talked about this way before the wedding and you told me you chose Lisanna. I talked to you before we came down here and you told me you wanted to marry her, so what are you doing right now? Why did you change your mind right when your wedding was going on!?" Zeref yells.

"I don't know! I'm freaking out! I just thought- I love Lucy. I love her."

"You're freaking out about marrying Lisanna Natsu and you want a way out, all you are is nervous. You know what you wanted before and now that it's happening you don't for sure again. Natsu, think about this, really think about this. Are you going to regret this decision? If you leave and break Lisanna's heart there is no coming back. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Natsu blinks. What is he doing right now? After all Zeref's hard work helping him get this wedding together, after all of Lucy's planning, after everything they've put Mirajane through... he's going to be hurting everyone and throwing everything away just because he's feeling something stronger for Lucy than Lisanna. Marrying her wouldn't be the end of the world; Natsu does love her. He's just curious and wishes he could know what it feels like to be with her... just once... but is that worth destroying his marriage? Years worth of his relationship? Just for one chance that might not even end up well?

"You're right... I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, thank you Zeref. I feel much better now. I can do this now, come on. Let's go." Natsu says heading out.

"Natsu-"

"Whoo, I feel better!" He cheers opening up the door.

Zeref slowly follows after him and sits back next to Mavis, watching Natsu walk back up to Lisanna. He smiles at her and she puffs her cheeks out at him, listening to whatever apologies he mumbled before their minister went back to talking.

"What happened?" Mavis whispers.

"Nothing, he just needed a bit of advice."

"It looks like it was good advice, he's no longer shaking in his boots up there and he's smiling." Mavis giggles.

Zeref looks at his brother and freezes, seeing his smile. He knows that smile... he used to see it all the time when they were younger... it's fake. Natsu was always like that though. No matter what he'd never let anyone worry about him; always meeted and greeted them with that fake smiling trying to convince people that he was okay. When their parents died, when they were adopted by their distant relatives they never met before, when he broke his arm in the fifth grade, he never let anyone see how much he was truly hurting. He coped and suffered all by himself never letting anyone help him... except for Zeref, because Zeref always knew whenever he saw him smile like that... and this is the same situation. Oh God, what is he doing right now? What is he doing? Why is he letting his little brother ruin his life? Because this was exactly what was going on right now. Here he lectured Natsu about knowing better, but Zeref was the true idiot to ignore all the signs.

"If there's anyone who wishes to stop this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Dammit," Zeref curses stepping up, "I object to this union!"

What is with these Dragneel brothers? Gasps erupt all around them in the room and whispers escape. Lisanna looks like she's on the brink of tears while Natsu is staring at him with his jaw dropped.

"Zeref, bro, no, everything is good now-"

"Shut up Natsu, you're an idiot. I object to this wedding. Lisanna, I'm sorry, but Natsu can't marry you. You're such a bright, sweet, lovable girl and he doesn't deserve that type of person. Nope, Natsu deserves someone who will be mean to him, and smack him around when he's being stupid; someone who will challenge him and not just let him do whatever it is that he wants. He needs someone who will keep a tight leash on him and that's just not you." Zeref shakes his head at her.

He looks over at his brother and glares, "and you Natsu are just... way too kind. You always do what I want, what others want, what you think other people want from you, and you never just... you fight backsometimes, but you always do what you think is right. You don't like it when others get hurt, even if it means getting hurt yourself, and that's a great trait to have, but Natsu there has to be a limit. Look at what's happening now because you thought this was the right thing to do. You're about to marry someone who will just make you happy and both of you don't deserve that. You both deserve someone who will make you endlessly happy, someone who you will without a doubt be happy with for the rest of your lives. I know that because I've been on countless of dates with people I assumed I was going to marry, but only the one person I truly wanted to marry made me feel... like the luckiest man in the world. I know this isn't the person for you Natsu without a doubt, you know this isn't the person for you, and I'm sure... Lisanna, do you really think Natsu is that one?"

"Zeref, why are you doing this? Why are you trying to ruin our wedding? Natsu, say something." Lisanna cries.

Natsu is in a panic. He looks over at her and then looks back at his brother; he stares at their guests and- no, no he can't do this. He can't do this to her, to them, no he can't- Mavis stands up and joins Zeref's side. She smiling softly at him, nodding her head, tears straining her eyes. His brother looks so hurt for him, but he's nodding his head, silently telling him it's okay...

…

Is it truly though? Could he really... he couldn't possibly... is it okay? Natsu blinks, tears falling out of his eyes. He feels a wave of relief sweep over him and takes a shaky breath.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry," his voice cracks as he stares back at her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Mirajane, I'm sorry Elfman, everyone I'm so sorry, but I- I can't do this."

Lisanna covers her face and runs off stage at that moment, her family running after her. No one tries to whispers as they gossip about what just happened in front of them. Natsu feels his legs shake and resists the urge to throw up. What did he just do? What did he do? Childhood sweethearts, been together for over ten years, and he threw it all away in an instant. No matter how terrible he feels right now... that nagging pain is gone. He no longer feels it inside of him, that fear, that uncertainty. Zeref walks over to his brother and pulls him in for a tight hug; he holds him there for a quick while before pulling away.

"Come on, let's get you out of here. Mavis will take care of everything, you need to leave though."

"No, wait. I do need to leave Zeref, but look around you. Your families are here, and business partners, your friends, basically everyone you two were going to invite to your wedding, or well most of them. We've already wasted all this money... you stopped me from making a decision I was going to probably regret for the rest of my life Zeref and not even realease it, let me help you from doing the same. Stop making excuses and marry your soul mate already. Don't let her go Zeref... I have to go and get mine. I need to go, I'm leaving. Thanks Zeref, I'll never be able to repay you for this! Congrats on the wedding! Be happy!" Natsu yells out before he takes off running down the aisle and out the door.

Zeref stands there a little in disbelief, left alone to deal with a very large group of angry and confused people. It doesn't help that what Natsu just told him shook him to his very core right now. Luckily he has Mavis by his side who clears her voice and begins to clap her hands together to call everyone's attention.

"There you have it everyone! This wedding has been called off. I'm sorry for all of you who have come here from far away and those who were really looking forward to this. Weddings are always unpredictable and despite us all hoping they would pull through, this is how things turned out. Rest assured all wedding gifts will be returned and some conpensation will be given back for our guests, no doubt about that." Mavis explains to the crowd.

This was the love of his life. His soul mate. Now or never. Now or never. Zeref gulps and grabs Mavis' hand, squeezing it tightly in his own.

"Hold on everyone! Please, Dragneel family guests don't go yet!"

Mavis blinks and turns her head to him, "what are you doing Zeref?"

"What I should have done the moment I proposed. Like Natsu said, we already wasted all this money, the people who need to be at our wedding are here- no, that's not it, I just- no, I won't stand another second without being married to you. We've wasted so much time, I've wasted so much time, but no longer. Marry me Mavis, right here, right now. I want you as my wife and I cannot bear another second of this world where you're not."

Mavis stares at him with wide eyes.

"We've been stalling, no, I've been stalling for months because I was afraid of this. I was afraid of us after realizing how much I'm in love with you Mavis. Natsu is right though, he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, but he had enough courage to stop that. He just needed a reminder, just like he gave me one today. I need to listen to him and I know I'll make the biggest mistake of my life if I let you go one more day without being Mrs. Dragneel. Please Mavis, say you'll marry me now." Zeref asks going down on one knee.

Mavis tears up and covers her mouth, nodding her head up and down.

"Yes."

* * *

"I didn't think that would hurt me so much," Lucy whispers touching her chest.

She's wandering around the front of the hotel in her bare feet, holding her heels in her hand. She thought she could do it, but thank goodness for her planning ahead and sitting in the back row. Seeing the two of them stand next to each other... it hurt so much. Seeing him in his suit and her in her wedding dress... it hurt. She's no longer there anymore though, she doesn't have to witness the vows and the kiss. Everyone is probably cheering as they walk down the aisle as husband and wife right now and here she is wandering around trying to get far away from it. She did it though. She gave them their dream wedding, she made sure to do her job and get everything done despite her own feelings.

"I should get drunk to reward myself; cheap tequila and tacos," Lucy sniffs.

She can cry now, no one is watching. Her love has married the love of his life and she's allowed to be heartbroken now. Lucy sniffs and cries out as she walks out of the hotel's property and into the streets. She pauses for a second to slip her heels back on before going back on her journey, looking out for a Mexican resturant or taco stand where she can gorge herself on. Her phone rings inside of her purse, but she ignores it. She's in no condition to answer any calls. After about a block or two the tears dry up and all Lucy really feels is hunger now. She sniffs and wipes her face off on the sleeves of her dress, trying to get herself together.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

Lucy tilts her head up and looks around her. She swears she heard her name just now, but she doesn't hear it anymore. Must be imagining things. She stops at the crosswalk and waits for the light to changes, pushing the button over and over again-

"Lucy! Wait up! LUCY!"

Now that one she heard for sure! Lucy turns around, her eyes widening as she spies something white and pink running towards her. She gasps, covering her mouth with her hand, as she makes out Natsu. His hair is a complete mess, his suit missing its jacket as he runs in just the shirt and his tie flabbing around, dress shoes probably ruined from how much dust he was kicking behind him- no, that's not the point. What is he doing here right now, that is what she should be thinking right now. Lucy runs over towards him, grabbing him when he nearly collapses finally catching up to her.

"Jesus Christ, why didn't you answer your phone? I've been calling you like crazy!" He pants heavily.

"Natsu what are you doing here? What happened to the wedding? Where is Lisanna?!"

Natsu grabs her arm tightly and stares into her eyes, "I left. I- I left, I couldn't- I couldn't do it. I was feeling nervous before and just- I've never felt so alive right now at this moment chasing after you and- I couldn't go through with it Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widen and she takes a step back away from him like his touch suddenly burns her. Tears appear in the corner of her eyes and she begins to shake her head side to side.

"Natsu, no, please, tell me you didn't."

He doesn't seem to grasp how serious this is because he's grinning up at her and laughing, "I couldn't marry her and give her my life. I didn't love her as much as I love you Luce."

"Natsu you idiot! What is wrong with you?! Are you mental? Go back! Go back right now and apologize to Lisanna! Beg her to take you back!" Lucy screams at him, tears streaming down her face.

"No, I won't." He tells her stubbornly.

"How could you?! I didn't want this! I never wanted this! I never asked for this! When did I ever say that I wanted you to do that Natsu?! Why did you think that I would want this?! What is the matter with you?!"

"You didn't Lucy, you never asked for this. I understand, I understand now. You were afraid of this happening, but I was hoping for this. Lucy, I was so scared this entire week. All this time I thought it was my nerves, but when I stood with Lisanna at the alter I remembered what you said to me, about loving her and cherishing her, and all I thought about was you. Doing that for you. Wanting to do that for you."

"Stop it, shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You just ruined your first relationship for a girl you've never even dated!" Lucy screams at him, "why? Why did you do this for me? Why did you do it when I never asked for this?!"

Natsu stares at her and reaches out to cuff her cheeks and wipe her tears away.

"I didn't do it for you Lucy, I did it for myself."

Lucy pauses, "huh?"

"You said you didn't want me before and I respected that Lucy. That what if talk, I was going to tell you about what I was feeling, but you stopped me. I know you didn't want this, and I respected that, but Lucy you need to respect my decision in deciding what I want for myself. You should be happy for me for finally coming to terms with my feelings. All week long, all week long I've seen five different weddings in front of me. Monday I caught a glimpse of you at that red hair girl's wedding and saw the love in their eyes, Tuesday I saw a wedding at a bar and saw the silly smiles of pure adoration, Wednesday I saw a bride's face light up kissing her husband, Thursday I saw tears of happiness when your friends kissed, and yesterday when Gray and Juvia married she actually fainted, fainted because she was marrying the love of her life. I didn't feel that way... at all. I didn't have any of those emotions at from the five weddings and I know it's because I wasn't marrying the one for me, that I wasn't marrying you. So it's fine. Hate me, but don't blame yourself. I didn't expect for us to immediately get together after walking out. I know I have a lot of things to fix, a lot of people I have to apologize to, a lot of things I need to do to make myself a worthy man for you again, but I'm not going to give up. I'm not going to give up because I want that one date with you. You were worth giving up my relationship with Lisanna because... I don't know. I don't know how we are, but I need to know, even if I have to wait and know you for another five years. Even if it was all in vain and we don't end up together, I need to know that I gave this a shot and did everything I could to make it happen."

"You say you did it for yourself, but you only did it for yourself because you wanted me. Nice play of words there Natsu," she whispers.

Lucy closes her eyes and takes a small breath. God he's such an idiot... but maybe not much of an idiot than she thought because he really made her feel less guilty right now. She shouldn't though, everything is ruined. Lisanna is crying, their wedding is finished, all their hard work, everything they've been planning for the past couple of months, everything up in flames. She shouldn't find joy and happiness in this, she shouldn't stop crying and trying to stop the smile from appearing on her face. She can't help it though; Lucy opens her eyes and smiles lightly at her idiot.

"You've just made my job ten times more harder than it should be. You've been doing that since the moment I got this job, but this one really takes the cake Natsu. Consider this my resignation."

Natsu grins at her, "aw Luce, you already say that. Please reconsider, I promise you this time is going to be different."

"And how is that?"

"Because I'll be there with you every step of the way to fix it. Me and Ze- oh, actually, hold up. Zeref and Mavis won't be there to help us since I'm pretty sure they're getting married at my wedding right now. I'm positive they're going to steal my honeymoon tickets as well, so-"

"No, really?! They're getting married?! I actually wanted to go to that wedding!" Lucy whines.

"Me too! And- wait a second, did you say actually wanted to go? Did you not want to go to my wedding?! Luce I'm hurt!" Natsu gasps.

Lucy gives him a look and Natsu takes a second to think before flinching.

"Oh, right. You love me, sorry."

"No," she says shaking her head.

"No? You don't love me?... Do you hate me Lucy?"

She takes a small breath and gulps, "I do. I do, ugh I hate you so much Natsu... I hate you... but you are my boss and I'll have a much harder job if you're killed by Mirajane, or Elfman, or anyone in that family. It would be best if we don't go back to that hotel and I should probably hide you for a while in case they go looking for blood. I was actually trying to find a taco stand... I guess you can help me find one-"

"Tacos?! Did you say tacos?! Hell yes I'm starving! Let's go!" Natsu cheers grabbing her hand.

Lucy stares down at it and he immediately lets go of her hand, stiffening up as he stares at her.

"Ah- sorry, right, I didn't mean, I'm sorry. I'll keep my hands to myself."

She shakes her head at him, her face crumbling as she reaches out and throws herself to him. Let her have this, for a quick minute, just a couple of seconds, let her allow herself to feel happy. Even if it isn't real, even if it doesn't last, she's been so strong around him, she's done her very best for so many years, she deserves this just for one second.

"I'm so happy you didn't marry her Natsu. I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have been able to see you again knowing you were happy in somebody else's arms," Lucy whimpers in his chest.

Natsu stiffens before he sighs out, hugging her right back and pressing his lips against her head.

"I'm so happy I didn't either."

There's a shit storm waiting for them when they return. They'll deal with it tomorrow, apologize to everyone, beg for forgiveness, make everything right again, but for today, right now, this is their moment. It isn't a sin to fall in love and it shouldn't be a sin for them to want to be together. So they hold each other, oblivious to everyone else, and pretend the world around them is kind and welcoming.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Mavis whispers in glee.

"I know, it's going to be hell afterwards, but we're finally doing this." Zeref grins at her.

Mavis giggles and listens to the minister finish up his speech, back on track and probably feeling irritated for having to repeat everything again for a second time. No one says anything when he asks for objects, and Mavis and Zeref quickly shoot off "I Do's" before kissing. Everyone is confused on what to do at this point, but some have enough sense to start clapping for them.

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Mavis laughs parting away.

"Let's just leave then," Zeref chuckles with her, "blow off the reception, the guests, ditch our phones, let's just head to the airport right now and go. I'm sure Natsu wouldn't want his honeymoon to go to waste."

Mavis snorts, "why don't we?"

Zeref pauses, "huh?"

"Come on, let's just go. We're married now! Let's just go out and just... leave! We'll come back when the honeymoon is over, we don't need anything as long as we have each other. I'm sure Natsu can fix his own mess, and even if he can't, Lucy will be there. Let's go Zeref."

Everything inside of Zeref is telling him not to. Leaving Natsu in charge, disaster. Leaving him to clean up everything without guidance, even more of a disaster. Having Lucy clean it all up with Natsu, death wish. Natsu could ruin the whole company in the short span of a week... he doesn't care though. He wanted to go, he wanted to be with her, and he knew Mavis really wanted him to say yes even if she might be kidding... but right now Zeref can't find the strength to say no.

"Okay."

Mavis's face completely drops, "what?! Really?!"

"Yes, let's go while I'm still high on adrenaline."

He tugs her down the aisle, whisking past all the guests, fishing out his phone from his pocket as they head for the limousine outside. He makes a big show to throw his phone as far away as possible in front of Mavis, loving her laughter as she does the same with her own. The two of them highjack the limousine and head straight for the airport, leaving all troubles and worries behind them.

"This is the best wedding ever!" She cheers.

"I'm glad I was able to give you the wedding of your dreams," Zeref teases.

"You! I love you Zeref!" Mavis jumps into his lap.

She wraps her arms around his neck tightly, almost joking him, and presses their lips together for a kiss. Zeref can't wipe the smirk off his face as he kisses her back, arms wrapping around her waist.

"Zeref... I love you so much, but we don't-"

"Shhh Mavis. Don't even think about that. I want this just as much as you. I only wish I could give you something better than a shotgun wedding-"

"It's your turn to shhh now Zeref, like I told you before. Best. Wedding. Ever." She winks.

Zeref smirks, "I'm so happy you fell in love with me. You make my life... worth living."

"I'm glad you fell in love with me as well Zeref. You make my life sparkle and pop."

She leans down and pecks their lips together before sticking her head out of the window, cheering and screaming her loudest.

"We just got married! To the happy couple!"

Zeref laughs and rolls his eyes, joining her out the window and cheering along as well.


	30. Aftermath

**BlackLynx17: Here we are! Last chapter to tie up a few strings before we get to our epilogue! Thanks everyone for keeping with me for this long journey! I'm sorry my updates haven't been regularily, but next update will be the last chapter and you won't have to deal with it anymore! I believe I answer all the questions left over in my next chapter, but if you still have any please review them and I'll answer them next chapter. Thanks for reading! Love you all!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Aftermath

* * *

"What should I do?" Natsu asks.

"Talk to them, take the punches. I'll deal with the wedding junk, no worries. It appears Mavis and Zeref left as soon as they god married and they're not answering their phones, so who knows where they went off to. It's just going to be us fixing this mess Natsu. I know you'll go down like a champ." Lucy says patting his back.

"Maybe this is too soon, I shouldn't try to explain myself now. It's only been a couple of hours."

"There is never going to be the right time Natsu, but do what you like. If you'll excuse me, I've got my magic to work right now." Lucy says taking out her tablet and putting a blue-tooth in her ear.

It sucks to be her sometimes, but it really is amazing knowing you have the power to fix even the horriblest of messes. She's sure to be finished with this by the end of the night, have all the guests settled, the questions answered, everything.

"They really don't pay me enough for this," Lucy mumbles to herself before wandering off.

Natsu gulps and finds himself in enemy lines. He takes a couple of deep breathes and figures he might as well change out of his outfit before he tries to find the Strauss family... who will most likely not talk to him... yeah, he shouldn't do that so soon. Lucy said he could do whatever he wants, so he thinks he's going to go pack up all his things, and Zeref's and Mavis's too since they just ran away, and then... proceed to run away as well until at least a good few couples of days pass.

Natsu heads into his room and does exactly that, packing up his things and leaving them by the door before going to Zeref's room. He packs what he can and sighs out in relief after two hours of working his hardest. Now he just needs to send for help for their things, check out, and deal with all of this another day-

The elevator door pings opens and of course, of course, Natsu freezes up as he sees Mirajane standing there. She's not angry, but she's not exactly forgiving as well. Natsu gulps deeply and realizes Lucy was right; there was never going to be a good time to do this. He should have done it then and there, then he wouldn't have been surprised like this.

Mirajane opens her mouth, but can't find the words to say anything.

"I... I don't know to say to you." Mirajane tells him.

Natsu opens his mouth and feels the same way.

"Me- me either."

"There's no point in asking why, the answer is pretty clear. Zeref explained why you waited so long, if you hadn't have talked to him you'd probably be married right now and... if you were able to do this, something I never thought you would do, I don't know what else you could be capable of, so I'm a bit happy you didn't marry my sister, but... I don't know Natsu. I don't understand." Mirajane cries out.

"Mirajane, there's never been anyone else for me other than Lisanna."

"I know, that's why I don't understand."

"No Mirajane, that's the reason. I've never... it's only been Lisanna. Only, forever, since I can remember. I've never- I've never... I've never been without her."

Mirajane blinks slowly, "then why did you ask her to marry you?"

"She wanted me to."

"Then why did you go out with her?"

"She wanted me to."

Mirajane brings a shaky hand to her face, "then why did you fall in love with her?"

"Because she wanted me to."

Mirajane closes her eyes and breaths out, shaking her head. "I can't, I'm done. Just go Natsu, get out of my hotel. Please."

"When she's ready to talk, I won't hide. Whenever, wherever, I'll tell her myself and accept whenever she wants to do to me. I'm sorry Mirajane. I picked my own happiness over hers, and as selfish as it may be, as much as it hurts and pains me, I can't... I have to stand by what I did and figure out if I made the best or worst mistake of my life."

Mirajane closes the elevator door and Natsu covers his heart with his hand, feeling it hurt inside his chest. He huffs out and squeezes his eyes closes, hating this right now. Hating this. He hurt her. Lisanna didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve any of this. If only he would have realized sooner. If only he would have owned up to his feelings faster and just believed in what he wanted then he wouldn't have done all of this.

What's done is done now though and Natsu really wasn't lying to Mirajane. He really wanted to figure out what would happen now. He really wanted to know if this would be the best thing he's ever done in his life or the worst.

… whichever one it would be, he'll accept it with open arms.

* * *

She's tired of crying. She has no more tears left to shed. Lisanna slowly blinks her eyes, staring at the window. Everything was going so well, so perfect... she had everything she ever wanted and in the blink of an eye... it all vanished... what does she do now?

"Lisanna, eat something, please. You haven't eaten since the wed... for a long time." Elfman says holding a plate out for her.

Lisanna looks down at it and feels her stomach protest. She shakes her head and looks out the window again.

"Lisanna, plea-"

Elfman is interrupted when there is a knock on the door. He sighs and puts the plate down, walking over to the door and opening it up. There he sees Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow, and he sighs out in relief as he pulls his girlfriend in his arms.

"How's it going?" Evergreen asks.

"She's not eating anything, I'm worried. I don't know what to do."

"She just had her heart broken man, there's nothing you can do." Bickslow tells him.

Elfman glares in his direction while Evergreen pats his shoulder, "hey, hey, calm down. Come on, you deserve a break. Where's Mirajane?"

"Dealing with the hotel, I'm pretty sure she's in her office." Elfman answers, "she's been by her side for a few days, but she had to go back to work."

"I see, well then Bickslow and Freed can watch her for a while. You need some rest Elfman."

"Ever I can't-"

"That wasn't a suggestion, come on. It isn't good for the both of you to be sick. She'll be fine for a few hours, and who knows, maybe Freed and Bickslow can help her eat." Evergreen tells him.

"Actually just Bickslow, I have some business with Mirajane. I'll come back when I'm done though. Excuse me," Freed informs before vanishing off.

"Freed- ugh, Bickslow, I swear to God-"

"No worries, no worries, I'll be as good as an angel." Bickslow teases, "seriously, I swear Elfman. You look horrible, get some rest for Ever's sake. She hasn't been able to relax since she saw you."

"Ever," Elfman whispers heartfelt.

Evergreen glares at Bickslow for sharing that private information, "never mind that, shut up Bickslow. Come on Elfman, she'll be fine."

Eflman nods his head and goes along with her tugging, "call me if something happens Bickslow-"

"I know, I know. You're acting like this is the first time I've babysat the kid. Bye you two love birds," Bickslow waves and then closes the door.

He wanders in the room and heads straight for the mini-fridge, grabbing all the liquor bottles he can hold in his hands. He kicks a chair towards where Lisanna is sitting and falls into it, making a loud thump. Lisanna flinches and looks over at Bickslow, hearing the whole conversation. The man doesn't seem to pay any attention to her though as he carefully places the bottles on the table in front of them.

"You gonna eat that?" Bickslow asks pointing to the plate.

Lisanna shrugs.

"I'll help myself then, thanks," Bickslow says taking a large bite out of the chicken, "you look horrible by the way, just saying. I'm pretty sure big bro and sis didn't allow you to drown your sorrows in alcohol, which is the best remedy for a break up from my personal experience. Pick your poison."

"I'm not a drinker," Lisanna mumbles.

"Never too late to start." Bickslow spits out with food in his mouth.

Lisanna looks at the tiny bottle and reaches out, bringing one to her lips. She takes a sip and cringes, spitting out whatever she just tasted on the floor.

"Ugh- ugh-" she whines.

"Here, it'll get the taste out of your mouth," Bickslow says holding out a drumstick.

Lisanna grabs it and starts chomping down on it, happy the taste is disappearing. After she takes that first bite of chicken her stomach starts rumbling, coming alive as she tastes what she's been denying herself all along. When she finishes she looks over at Bickslow's plate and licks her lips.

"You're such a lightweight, is it still in your mouth? Here, I hate broccoli." Bickslow cringes sharing the plate.

Lisanna uses her hands and eats the vegetables on the plate slowly, trying a sip of alcohol again. The second taste is as worst as the first though and she shakes her head, considering herself finished with it. Bickslow chuckles to himself as he enjoys their silence.

"So what now?" He asks.

Lisanna looks up at him questionable.

"What are you going to do now?"

She looks around the room and shrugs.

"This is it? Having your sister and brother babysit you for the rest of your life?"

"My wedding-" Her voice is hoarse and she tries clearing it, "my wedding was three days ago. The love of my life for the past ten years broke my heart. What am I supposed to do in that situation Bickslow?"

"Forget and move on."

Lisanna laughs. She doesn't mean to, but it's funny how he actually thinks that she can just move on from this relationship like it meant nothing.

"You're insane."

"Maybe you should try it, you certainly look that way."

Lisanna frowns and stares at the plate, it completely devoid of food now. She still feels a bit hungry and licks the grease and crumbs off her fingers one by one, her stomach really coming alive now as it growls.

"Wanna order in?" Bickslow suggests.

"I guess, I didn't know I could eat anymore. Everything I do... it just hurts."

"Well I can feel your pain. I too was in love with a girl once and she broke my heart. Worse part was she never even knew she broke my heart, but I was always waiting on the sidelines for the love of her life to break her heart so I could swoop in and rescue her."

"That's horrible," Lisanna frowns.

"Is it now? Is it more horrible than being left at the alter?" Bickslow challenges.

Lisanna narrows her eyes, "no, but wishing for her misfortune instead of her happiness... that's horrible."

"Maybe, maybe, but I'm a horrible person, remember? You've told me at least a hundred times in my lifetime."

Lisanna scrunches her face up, "that's because you were always mean to me."

"It's a job not many can do, but I accomplish with pride," Bickslow grins.

Lisanna's lips quiver into another smile. She pulls her knees to her chest as Bickslow goes for the hotel phone, ordering practically everything off the menu since her sister owns the place; he doesn't have to pay any bills. He stomps his way back to Lisanna's side and falls into his chair again, yawning and picking his ear at the same time.

"So... what are you hoping to happen to Natsu?"

Lisanna's heart clenches at the name, "what?"

"What are you hoping to happen to him? Get hit by a car? A meteor? Fall off a roller coaster and break every bone in his body?"

"Bickslow!"

"What, it helps thinking about the rotten things that should happen to him for doing such a rotten thing to you!"

"I still love him though! I don't want to wish him dead!"

"Really? You still love him? After he just left you at the alter?"

"Yes!"

"He's not coming back Lisanna."

"What would you know Bickslow? You've never been in a relationship in your life!"

"You are crazy if you think he is, don't you think he would have already if he was? Don't you think he would have called? How many calls did you get from him? How many texts? How many times have you seen him in person to reject him? Huh? He hasn't even apologized yet, has he? Other than that small one he slipped in at the wedding, come on Lisanna. Get real."

"What's so wrong with me hoping for that?! Huh?! Why is that so wrong of me to hope and pray for?"

"Because you don't deserve to be with a man who would hurt you like that. Do you really want to be with him? Still? After everything he's put you through? Do you really think you could trust him again after this? Lisanna... you're even crazier that I thought."

"Shut up!" Lisanna screams throwing whatever she can reach at him.

He's right... she knows it, but still. That doesn't give him the right to crush her dreams like this! Bickslow grunts and runs up to her anyways, wrapping his arms tightly around her body and squeezing her tightly. She tries struggling, smacking him, pulling away, but she's much weaker than she remembers and she ends up slipping in his arms.

"Everyone wants to baby you, wants to coddle you, but I see the truth Lisanna. You need a wake up call or else this is what you're going to be. Dead inside. A lifeless vegetable. Your brother and sister are going to have to babysit and take care you while also trying to take care of their own lives and that's unfair. That's unfair to them, and that's especially unfair to you. I know it hurts. I know it's only been a few days. I know it seems like the impossible and I'm expecting a lot for you to suddenly just get over everything, but I want you to understand Lisanna, I need for you to. He's gone and you're better of without him."

Lisanna sniffs and lets go of her body, feeling her weight drag her down. Bickslow picks her up and walks her over to the bed, gently placing her on it and sitting down right beside her.

"I just really don't understand Bickslow." Lisanna blinks staring at the ceiling.

"I know you don't. You may never understand, but you will get better. I promise, I'll stay by your side until you do to keep my word." Bickslow smiles softly grabbing her hand.

New tears start running down her cheeks, but sobs don't escape her mouth.

"He's never coming back," she whimpers, "he's never coming back. I lost him."

Bickslow ignores her cries to give her the time alone, but he still stays beside her, holding her hand strongly. After all that crying she is sure to be tired, and after all that sleeping she is sure to be hungry after she wakes up.

Bickslow wants to be sure he's going to be there with pancakes and bacon to wish her a better day.

* * *

"Come in."

The door opens and Freed sticks his head in, "hey, it's me."

Mirajane looks up from her papers and tries to smile, but fails miserably. She decides not to kid herself and just waves him in.

"What's up Freed?"

"Just wanted to check on you. Bickslow is giving Elfman a break from watching your sister, thought you might need one as well."

"Oh, believe me, a break is the last thing I need right now. Me alone with my own thoughts, terrible combination." Mirajane chuckles fixing her papers.

Freed walks over and grabs her hand, "Mira, enough. Come on, you're going to work yourself to death."

"You know I saw him, I saw him after he broke my sister's heart and I just... let him go. I let him go Freed and for a second I even felt bad for him. Now why is that? Huh? Why did I feel bad for the man who broke my little sister's heart? Why didn't I do anything when I had him face to face? Scream, rant, throw a punch! I just let him go by and I'm supposed to be comforting my sister with that secret inside of me? No, I can't- I don't want to think about it, it hurts me much."

"I think that's the point Mira, it's supposed to hurt when something is painful, and you're supposed to feel bad when you think something is bad. There's nothing wrong with that."

"There is when-"

"Just calm down a take a breath with me, you're acting hysterical." Freed grunts.

Mirajane pulls her hand away and growls, "leave me! Please! I still haven't fixed the disaster of the wedding before, I've been dealing with outrageous guests for the past few days! If it isn't about the wedding being horrible, it's about how Zeref and Mavis highjacked the wedding for themselves and got married, and I just can't deal with your bullshit and mean attitude either Freed. I really can't. Come bother me in a couple of months when I feel better," she sighs out at him.

Freed gulps and walks over to take a seat. He rolls up his sleeves and grabs a pen from the counter, taking a huge stack of Mirajane's papers.

"Hey- what are you doing?!"

"Did you forget that I interned here for your father before? For school credit? It may have been a while ago, but I still remember a couple of things. Plus I'm Laxus's accountant, I should be able to help with the numbers. You just be quiet and accept my help happily, got that?"

Mirajane frowns and narrows her eyes, "why are you being so nice to me? All my life, you've shown me respect, but you were always snippy and snappy with me, and only me. I don't understand why you're helping me now, and please don't say it is out of the kindness of your heart because I don't believe that."

"That's just the way I am around people I..." Freed mumbles, "just people, and let's just leave it at that."

Mirajane frowns, but doesn't say anything back. She throws herself back into her paperwork and doesn't reemerge from it until Freed is taking it away from her.

"Hey-!"

"Lunchtime, come on."

"I'm not finished yet!"

"Neither am I, but I'm tired of hearing your stomach growling. It's breaking my concentration, so let's go." Freed says picking her up.

Mirajane struggles to get on her feet and fix herself up while Freed manhandles her out of the door. She catches her feet and starts walking on her own, his grip on her arm still strong.

"I'm fine," Mirajane says.

"Sure you are. It won't kill you to let me take you out for lunch, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't kill me, but-"

"But nothing. Don't worry about it, you can make it up to me another time. What are you in the mood for?"

Mirajane sighs out and runs her hands through her hair, "I don't know, something quick."

"Take-out it is, let's go."

Freed holds onto her as he leads the way and Mirajane sighs out again. She's lucky to have him. She's mad at him of course and wants to be left alone, but that's not how she should be. She should be taking breaks, and sleeping, and resting her eyes every so often. It seems Freed has made it his mission to be her caretaker, for how long she doesn't know, but she should be appreciating it now.

"Thanks Freed," Mirajane sighs out.

"Don't mention it, ever, especially to Laxus or Bickslow. I wouldn't do this for anyone."

But you're doing it for me. The words are on Mirajane's lips, but she just smiles and shakes her head, slipping her hand into his as she walks with him.


	31. Epilogue

**BlackLynx17: Last chapter! Thanks everyone for reading! Hope you find it funny and lovable and all those good kind of things! More author's notes at the end! Enjoy! It's been about two, three, four, five years later in this chapter.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Hotel

Epilogue

* * *

"I don't think I want this anymore," Lucy whispers to herself.

"Really? How come? Are you scared Natsu's going to realize he's in love with someone else right at the alter and leave you there? What are the chances of that happening twice? Huh?" Mavis asks fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Mavis! That isn't helping!" Erza yells at her.

"Plus that's not something to joke about!" Levy yells after.

Juvia giggles lightly to herself, shaking her head, "it is a little funny."

Lucy pales and covers her face with her hands, "well I wasn't before, but I certainly am now! Oh no, no, I can't do this. I don't want to do this. We're perfectly happy being together normally, we don't need to get married. I don't deserve to get married. Not after what I've done, cancel everything please. I'm getting out of here."

"How could you say that Lucy? Of course you deserve to get married! Every girl deserves to get married!" Levy exclaims.

Oh no, what did Mavis do? She was only trying to lighten the mood a little and make a small joke and it looks like she's about to ruin this wedding. Mavis walks over to Lucy, trying to fight her way through all the fluff on her dress. She kneels down and reaches for her future sister-in-law's hand, squeezing them tightly in her own.

"Come on Lucy, you know I was only teasing. You're just nervous. Everyone gets nervous before their wedding."

"No Mavis, I'm not. I want this. I know I want this, I want him, but I'm just so... scared. Do I deserve this? How come I get to have a happy wedding when I broke up his first wedding-"

"You didn't break that up, Natsu did. All on his own."

"That doesn't change the fact of why I deserve to get my happy ending when I ruined Lisanna's?"

"I know you know Lisanna is happily married and pregnant with her hubby Bickslow and that she forgave you for that a long time ago. She even invited you to her wedding and babyshower! Lucy, you are the only one who hasn't gotten over that. Everyone else has forgiven and forgotten, you're the only one still stuck in the past." Mavis pouts at her.

Lucy takes a deep breath and sighs to herself, "I just never imagined my marriage being like this. It's hard."

"If you don't want to get married you don't have to Lucy," Mavis sighs pinching at her cheeks, "the five of us can just run away right now and not look back."

"Ow, it's not like that though. I do want to marry Natsu. More than anything I want to be with him forever," she hisses pulling her cheek out of her grasps.

"You don't have to be married to do that, but it means something special being married. Jellal... I would have been happy being with him forever, but when he wanted to marry me before running off... it really meant a lot. More than I thought it would." Erza confesses patting her head.

"Really?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, really. I'm happy we did it, being married... it's a wonderful feeling." Erza sighs out, "I can't describe it really, you just have to go out and... take a chance."

"What happened by the way with your convict hubby? I don't remember how you explained it," Juvia asks pouring herself a glass of champaigne.

"He wasn't a convict, his twin brother Mystogun was the one who did those crimes. Jellal just took the blame to protect his little brother. He ended up coming forward in the end though because he wanted Jellal to live a free life with me." Erza explains.

"Oh... happy ending," Juvia cheers.

Lucy shakes her head at her friends, "I think I just need to have a talk with Natsu. Excuse me please."

"Wait! It's bad luck for the bride to see the groom!" Levy pouts.

"I don't believe in that, I'll be back in a minute girls with good news or bad news." Lucy says leaving the room.

She walks down the hallway to the groom's side, lifting up her dress to help her walk. When she sees his room she knocks on the door and smiles gently when she sees Gray opening it up for her.

"Hey Luce, wow you look amazing. What's up?"

Lucy giggles, "thanks Gray. Do you think I could talk to Natsu? Privately?"

"Oh no, are you calling off the wedding? I knew it, Natsu could never end up with a real lady. Oye Natsu, the wedding's off!" Gray calls back in the room.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yells out loudly.

"Gray! Don't give him a heart attack!" Lucy yells.

Gray laughs loudly to himself and opens up the door wide, "come on guys, the bride needs a minute with the groom. We'll see you later Lucy... hopefully," he chuckles walking out.

Gajeel nods his head at her walking by while Jellal pays her a small complimate before leaving. Zeref walks up and gives her a small hug.

"If you're going to break it off, do it quickly. Don't beat around the bush trying to make it his idea."

"Shush you, I love your brother very much." Lucy giggles hugging him back.

"Only God knows the reason for that," Zeref chuckles as he leaves.

Lucy walks into the room and closes the door behind her, seeing Natsu pacing around in front of a mirror. When he hears the door close his head snaps up and he freezes, not believing his eyes.

"Lucy..." he breathes out.

Lucy smiles and gives him a wink, "you don't look so bad yourself there."

"Thanks, I mean you're beautiful, I mean isn't this bad luck? What's up? What's wrong?" Natsu asks going to her side.

"Come on Natsu, sit with me. Let's have a talk." Lucy says waddling over to the couch.

Natsu follows behind her and sits down, lifting up her legs to place them on his lap. He takes her heels off and starts massaging her feet, knowing it's her most favorite thing in the world after a long day at work.

"I'm a bit scared to be doing this." Lucy confesses.

Natsu nods his head, "I feel the same."

"Really? You do? I mean, I'm not nervous at all! I know I want you! It's just-"

"My first wedding didn't go so well, and we kind of caused a lot of problems, so now I'm wondering if I'm actually allowed to go ignore all those bad things I did in the past and be happy?"

"Exactly."

"Yes Luce, I understand well. It's what took me so long to propose to you in the first place. I mean, I've wanted to marry you since the first week I met you, since the first week we started going out. I just... worry."

"I tried to make it less of a worry having such a small wedding, but I still feel scared." Lucy mumbles.

"Hmm, maybe it just needs to be smaller then, or maybe we don't need anyone to know at all. Just me and you and a quick trip to the caribbeans. We can get married there on the beach and just relax it all up, forgetting about everything else in the world."

Lucy hums happily, "now there's a thought. We could stay there for a full month and not worry at all about work."

"Or Zeref."

"Or being called in on days off."

"Or even getting out of bed. Just relax."

Lucy looks over at Natsu with a spark in her eyes, "well, it wouldn't be the first time we both ran off during a wedding."

Natsu looks over at her and grins, "I'm sure our families won't mind, it's not like it'll be a surprise from what Zeref pulled off."

"Yeah, his wedding was much worse, stealing yours and Lisanna's thunder like he did."

"Exactly, I'll still be the favorite child."

Lucy and Natsu end up laughing hard with each other.

"What are we talking about?"

"I don't know, but if you are up for it then I'm waiting and ready if you are."

Lucy looks over at Natsu and smiles to her, "okay, let's do it."

"Let's do it?"

"Let's do it."

Natsu grins sharply, "cool! I'll call the car around."

"And I'll sneak into the kitchen to grab us some food before we go."

"God if there was ever a doubt you were my soul mate it just completely vanished at that moment."

'You're so silly Natsu, let's go."

Natsu pulls of his tie as he holds the door open for her and Lucy kicks off her remaining heel as she walks out. The two share a quick kiss before going their seperate ways. Yes, this is better. This is more like them. No big fancy bells and whistles, no little small wedding with family and friends, she's always only wanted Natsu and Natsu always wanted her. It should be just the two of them and who knows, maybe after they can have another ceremony when they return from the carribeans.

Lucy pushes the button for the elevator and walks in, smashing the first floor button. Instant relief spreads through her entire body as she realizes that she doesn't have to go through with this. It can just be her and Natsu, no one else needed. Lucy turns to lean against the wall and flinches when she sees she's not alone. Mavis and Zeref are standing there behind her holding a bag in their hands. She blinks slowly and they blink slowly back at her.

"We thought you two might be hungry so Zeref and I went downstairs to pick you up something," Mavis whispers holding up a plastic bag.

"Lucy... when I said that before... I was kidding. You know I was kidding, right?" Zeref asks, "please don't tell me I'm ruining another one of Natsu's weddings?"

Lucy snorts and breaks out in laughter, "don't worry Zeref, you're good. Natsu and I decided to elope though, so we're leaving. I'll see you two in about a month or so? And thanks for explaining to all our guests around this."

"Lucy-" Mavis begins to whine.

"I mean my guests are no where close to how many guests the two of you had at your wedding. It won't be a problem at all to have to explain to all of them, including Lisanna's guest, why the groom ran off and why the groom's brother stole the wedding with his fiancee."

Mavis shuts her lips.

"And of course I'll keep my phone on for emergencies, just in case some important people at my wedding wish to speak to the secretary of Zeref Dragneel unlike how you did for your wedding when I had your partners breathing down my neck wondering where in the world the president of Dragneel Co. was at."

Zeref gulps thickly, "enjoy your honeymoon."

"Thanks bro! I'm sure I will! Thanks for the food Mavis, you just saved me a trip. Bye you two! Love you!" Lucy cheers grabbing the bag and running away when the elevator doors open.

Zeref and Mavis stand there for a moment before sighing out.

"Well we do owe her," she says.

"I'm not looking forward to repaying that debt though." Zeref groans.

"You and me both."

He takes a deep breath and sighs out, "... they stole our wedding idea though."

Mavis snorts and brings her hand to her lips, "they totally did, didn't they?

Lucy runs out the doors of the hotel and looks around for their limo. Sure enough, it pulls up to the front and Natsu sticks his head out the window, signature grin spreading across his lips.

"Ready to go love?"

Lucy grins and holds up the bag of food before she runs towards the car. Natsu opens the door and helps her in before closing it behind them, yelling at the drive to take off.

"I got the goods," Lucy sings.

"And I've got you," Natsu grins kissing her softely.

"It looks like we have everything we need then."

As the car speeds off Natsu and Lucy take one look at the hotel behind them. They watch as it gets smaller and smaller as they drive away.

"You sure you want this love? I mean... we did spend the last month planning this wedding." Natsu asks.

"Hmm? What? Are you getting cold feet now Natsu?"

"No, of course not! I just want you to know that... I love you Lucy. No matter what I want to be with you, big wedding, shot gun, eloping, whatever way it doesn't matter. I just want you to be happy."

Lucy's face melts into something awfully sweet, her cheeks warming up as she wraps her arms around her future husband's neck and presses their foreheads together.

"I am happy. I promise you that I am now that I have you."

Natsu looks into her eyes and grins, "that's settled then. Caribbeans?"

"Caribbeans. Let's go have the best honeymoon ever!"

* * *

 **BlackLynx17: I could not write their wedding together. I couldn't. I wrote it about half way before realizing that I absolutely hated it. I don't think Natsu and Lucy would have gotten married like that. I always wanted to end with them getting married, but I didn't want for them to have a huge wedding. What they did to Lisanna and Natsu's first wedding, I think it would have been too much for them. It would have stayed with them, so they would have needed something more simple. I think this fits them more. ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED FAIRY TAIL HOTEL! HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO POST FAIRY LIVES NEXT! UNTIL NEXT TIME! BYE BYE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone! Probably all wondering why some of your favorite old stories got an update all of a sudden, but it's not a new chapter. Sorry to disappoint. Just wanted to let everyone know that I started a ko-fi account. Times are a little tough and I find myself having less time writing because of all the bills I have to pay, so if anyone is interested in buying me a coffee please do so at ko-fi website slash (/) blacklynx17. I will try my best to post regularly at the site, answer any questions people may have, and might even write short stories for people who donate, so please consider supporting. Thanks for your constant love and support all these years; I hope to continue writing fanfictions and hopefully even publish a book one day.**


End file.
